<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双向共存·下部 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400665">双向共存·下部</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了找回超人，布鲁斯进入了他的意识世界。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Bruce/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>听见有人走向他，布鲁斯把视线从刺眼的红色上挪开了，他用食指的指腹擦了擦右边的眉毛后偏头看向了声源。于是看到布鲁斯已经注意到了自己的戴安娜顺势在跨出最后一步时、把右手端着的果茶递了过去：<br/>
“你的伤口又需要处理了。”戴安娜指指自己的脖子，又努了努嘴示意布鲁斯颈部的纱布该换了。这意味着，距离上一次更换纱布已经又过去了二十四个小时，这二十四个小时，是布鲁斯第四次连续不眠不休守在克拉克身边的时间，但实际上，在看护克拉克的这期间，布鲁斯把全部的时间都用在了这里。想到这些，戴安娜看着接过茶喝了一大口却默不作声的布鲁斯，怎么也忍不住了：<br/>
“我真的建议你去睡几个小时而不是一直在这儿打转。”戴安娜瞄了一眼凌乱的桌面，愠怒的意味变得更明显，“噢，打转的同时还不忘处理一大堆工作，拜托，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠并不是机器人！”<br/>
“我没关系。”布鲁斯不再全神贯注地盯着克拉克，他转头对上戴安娜的视线，认真地收下了戴安娜的好意，“我还是想尽快找出让克拉克醒过来的办法。”<br/>
戴安娜欲言又止。他们都明白只要关掉红太阳灯，有很大的几率克拉克会自然醒来，这也许不是最好的办法，但一定是最快的办法，然而一想到关掉红太阳灯可能带来的后果，他们也都默契地尊重了克拉克昏迷前的叮嘱。要知道，他们连醒来的克拉克会是哪个“超人”都没法确定，就算是有了上一次的经验，比利和戴安娜也仍旧不敢保证自己能够再牵制住超人一次。至于布鲁斯，则更加不会用大家的安全来冒险了。即使，即使现在距离克拉克昏迷的那天已经过去了整整两周。<br/>
“如果一直找不出办法，你就一直不睡？”戴安娜转过身用左手支住了腰，“你应该知道这解决不了问题。”<br/>
“我只是想抓紧时——”<br/>
戴安娜没听布鲁斯说完就打断了他。她一把拽过布鲁斯将他往外面推，鉴于她用上的力气一点都不含糊，布鲁斯觉得她多半是真的生气了。不过就算明知戴安娜是假扮出来的，这种方式也总能对她口中这帮不听话的“孩子们”起效。他们不是害怕彼此，他们只是太了解对方妥帖的关心。<br/>
“好好好……”招架不住的布鲁斯在要被推出去的瞬间扒住了门框边缘，戴安娜的善意和周身的疲惫让他选择屈服，“听你的。”<br/>
“那你还站在这儿？”<br/>
“我就在这儿眯几个小时。”<br/>
布鲁斯边说着边又整个人倚上了门框，他双手扒在墙上冲戴安娜眨了眨眼睛，这让身形高大的他看起来竟然有那么点儿可怜。<br/>
戴安娜对布鲁斯软趴趴的讨价还价无动于衷：<br/>
“如果克拉克醒了，我们会第一时间通知你的。别忘了，现在正有一整个实验室的人在监控着克拉克的情况。”<br/>
她说完又伸手去拽布鲁斯，布鲁斯这回躲开了——向里，他知道只要自己的脚彻底跨出去，戴安娜就会用力甩上这扇门直到自己睡够了为止：<br/>
“那不一样。”他在辩解的同时从戴安娜身边灵巧地转了个弯窜了回去接着拖过了一张椅子，“我总觉得让克拉克‘感受到’我正待在这儿会对他更有帮助。”<br/>
“布鲁斯！”<br/>
戴安娜喊得太大声以至于在空旷的空间响起了回声，但很快戴安娜又觉得这还不够响，因为它既没有给布鲁斯造成什么威慑，也没能惊动到躺在那儿的氪星人。<br/>
“我确实困了。”布鲁斯拉过椅子在克拉克的床边放下、罕见地对戴安娜竖起了三根手指并略显讨好地笑道：“我真的会睡的。我保证。”<br/>
像是怕戴安娜会把他拎起来然后不留情面地扔出去，布鲁斯迅速在摆正了位置的椅子上重重坐了下来。没人会觉得被红色光源笼罩的床边是个小憩的好地方（他们已经合理地调低了亮度，不过长时间在这片红色中待着的话还是会让人莫名地极不舒服），但面对布鲁斯那副谁也没法把他从超人身边撵走的姿态，戴安娜还能做什么？在阿尔弗雷德回来之前，他们早就把方法都用尽了。<br/>
“……你最好真的睡。”戴安娜还是挫败地叹气了，“我去给你拿条毯子。”<br/>
她能做的只剩这个。布鲁斯的目光一路跟随着戴安娜的背影，脸上得逞的笑意也随着戴安娜的离开渐渐消失。当这个空间又只剩他和克拉克后，布鲁斯才揉了揉干涩的眼睛，他再次看向了面前的克拉克，额头上的几道伤口因为红太阳灯的缘故迟迟未有恢复的迹象，就仿佛从蝙蝠洞的那一天开始，克拉克的一切都被人按下了静止键。布鲁斯很想为此做点什么，让伙伴们担心也绝不是他的本意，只是就连氪星飞船上的资料都没记载过的状况让他陷入了困境，而他怎么也找不到那个重启的开关在哪里。<br/>
“给我一个方向，克拉克，”他慢慢地趴到了克拉克身上，他不是故意要趁克拉克昏迷才忽略了两人之间本该保持的距离感把他当成个枕头的，他只是被涌上来的倦意击垮了，而趴到克拉克身上又是当下的他能找到的、最舒服的睡姿。他将手臂枕在脑袋下，在睡着前轻声呢喃道：<br/>
“哪怕是一点提示……”<br/>
“你应该听戴安娜的去好好睡一觉。”<br/>
才闭上的眼睛因为这突兀的一声又猛然睁开了。<br/>
“你醒了？”布鲁斯往后一退，差点从椅子上蹦起来——因为克拉克此时此刻正睁着眼睛瞧着他！目不转睛地！布鲁斯一时说不顺话，他觉得脸部的神经都跟着这惊喜抽搐了一下，“你……”<br/>
“别紧张，布鲁斯。”克拉克慢慢地坐了起来，不仅如此，他还拉过布鲁斯的手，引导着他重新在椅子上坐下了，他也没告诉布鲁斯，自己嘴边的笑容全因布鲁斯难得惊慌又迷茫的表情而生：<br/>
“太紧张可能会让你醒过来，你好不容易才睡了……呃，我看看，还好，已经睡了一小时了。对了，戴安娜正在给你披第二条毯子呢。”<br/>
“醒过来？我？”布鲁斯张了张嘴，愣住了。一小时？戴安娜？毯子？<br/>
他平缓了下心绪后看向四周。除了克拉克描述的细节、现下的所有摆设都和他闭眼前一样，然而等他眯了眯眼睛定下神来，才发现正对他笑着的克拉克脸上没有任何伤口。<br/>
“这是梦。”他在短时间内高昂兴奋的情绪骤然从高处被抛了下来，“你在我的梦里。”<br/>
“确切地说，我在你的意识里。”克拉克完全地坐起来了，他正对着布鲁斯，将他的两只手都牵住，“不过目前来看这两种说法也没太大的区别。”<br/>
布鲁斯低头看了看，他觉得克拉克的手拥有着温热立体的触感，更夸张的是，他认为就连此刻他内心翻涌的失落都真实到过分生动。<br/>
这真的只是“梦”？<br/>
“我不知道你还有侵入别人的意识这种可怕的能力。”布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，最终没有松开手，“佐德以前就是这样侵入你的意识之中的？”<br/>
全程欣赏着布鲁斯挣扎的克拉克得逞般扬了扬眉毛，语气愉快而明朗：<br/>
“差不多，不过之前我并不知道原来我也拥有这种能力。”而且佐德带给他的场景显然要骇人得多——克拉克想到那些笑了笑，温和地向布鲁斯做起了不算解释的解释，“我想这是母盒在复活我时特别赠送给我的额外惊喜，就像……就像另一个超人一样让我意想不到。我发誓我最初只是强烈地想来你的意识里和你说点什么，然后我就……来了。”<br/>
布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，没立刻回答。他正在努力地从这段话里提取出什么关键信息，但克拉克却只是认为布鲁斯保持沉默是因为他正在对自己的做法感到恼怒：<br/>
“抱歉，布鲁斯。”克拉克摇了摇布鲁斯的手，轻声细语地把他说了太多遍的话又重复了一遍，“你不该为了我这么辛苦的。”<br/>
布鲁斯挑动眉毛，压下了就快往上翻的眼睛。他正在和真正的克拉克•肯特（在不那么紧迫的情况下）面对面地聊天而不是为了一个计划争分夺秒处心积虑地交流着信息。但这场会面又不完全是真的。<br/>
这让布鲁斯感觉奇妙。<br/>
“你跑进我的意识里就为了跟我说这个？”<br/>
接受自己的意识被他人闯入倒也没什么难的，反正只要是发生在克拉克•肯特身上，布鲁斯觉得就算没有科学的解释，所出现的任何结果他都已经能平心静气地接受了。<br/>
“我只是想让你这场来之不易的睡眠持续得更久一些。”克拉克前倾身体，凑得离布鲁斯又近了一些，他太想念那双漂亮的棕褐色眼睛了，即使他看到的并不是“真”的，“一开始我只是躺在那儿睁着眼睛、看着你，在我发现你很快就要因为焦虑醒过来时，我决定弄出点动静。我猜就算为了和我说说话，你的大脑也会让你保持入睡状态更久一些的。”<br/>
“所以你知道在你的身边正发生的一切？”布鲁斯敏锐地捕捉到了什么，“那你为什么不睁开眼睛直接跟我说‘去睡一觉吧’？”<br/>
布鲁斯不明白这句话哪里好笑，总之仿佛吃了一惊的克拉克很开心地笑了两声：“蝙蝠侠可不像是我让他去睡觉他就会轻易听话的人。”<br/>
“你可以试试。”布鲁斯却笑不出来，他沉下脸，语气也冷了不少，“只要你醒过来。”<br/>
然后他看到克拉克蓝色的瞳孔被无声无息的哀伤浸染了。<br/>
“还不到时候，布鲁斯。”他紧了紧自己的手，天知道他有多想把布鲁斯的那双手一直捏在掌心里，“还不到时候。”<br/>
“为什么？”布鲁斯就连眉毛里都布满了迷惑，他开始懊恼自己不应该和克拉克说这么多毫无意义的话而是追问一些他想知道的，“是因为另外一个超人还没有消失？”<br/>
“这很复杂。”克拉克很想倾身过去吻布鲁斯的眉心，很快他又意识到这会把布鲁斯吓坏的，“布鲁斯，你会理解我的，对吗？”<br/>
“我不确定。”<br/>
布鲁斯诚实地答道。<br/>
“那也没关系。”克拉克微笑道，“别太在意我，布鲁斯，别太在意我。我只想让你更好，而不是为了我变得更糟。”<br/>
克拉克抬起了手臂。<br/>
“我怎么可能——”<br/>
布鲁斯的双眼被克拉克的手完全遮住了，他觉得自己被拽进了黑暗中，但他并不感到惊慌，他只是昏昏沉沉地很快又失去了知觉。直到几个小时过去后他才因手臂的酸麻感惊醒了过来。他的身边空无一人，毯子从他的背上滑落，而带着一脸伤痕的克拉克依旧在他面前默不作声地昏睡着。</p><p>“我必须再提醒你一次，这是个相当危险的主意。”塞拉斯教授立在氧气舱的门侧，再一次对检查完毕的布鲁斯提醒道，“我们会随时监测你的体征，保证你处于安全的深度睡眠状态，但意识与他人连结时发生的状况对你的脑部会造成何种影响，我们无法预估。”<br/>
“我明白。”布鲁斯最后确认了一遍头部的贴片，对塞拉斯教授点了点头，“开始吧。”<br/>
“你确定你要因为一次‘梦中的见面’就来冒这个险？”戴安娜立在氧气舱另一侧，眼里尽是不赞同，可她的反对要是有效，布鲁斯也不会当着她的面平躺了下来，“我真的觉得我们可以找到更好的办法，我是说……如果他不来见你呢？我们该什么时候让你醒过来？到时你甚至没法给我们一丁点提示！”<br/>
“他会来的。”布鲁斯的视线扫过等候在外的其他人，用眼神传达着他安慰人心的力量，“我想我完全可以再相信他一次。”<br/>
戴安娜叹了口气，向后退去。布鲁斯将手平放在胸前，舱门在他视线的余光中慢慢被关上。一开始只是无知无觉的睡眠，或许是舱内不稳定的压力作祟，偶尔，仍留有一些外界感受的布鲁斯觉得自己正漂浮于真空之中，徜徉在黑暗中的他头晕目眩。时间在这里失去了概念，他只是在长长地呼吸、昏沉到就快忘了他让自己进入深度睡眠的目的。<br/>
然后这没有尽头的休憩终结于他被风声吵醒的瞬间。这风声很清晰，他先是意识到自己正躺在一片不算柔软的平地上，有什么扎着他的脖子让他浑身发痒。这促使他爬起来，瞪大眼睛张望着四周的环境。除了头顶上不合常理的红色天空外，映入他眼帘里的所有事物都熟悉到让他觉得安心。他往后退了几步，转个圈，又绕回去，反反复复四五次后，他才终于敢确定自己正站在肯特家的农场外那大片的玉米田里。<br/>
“嗨，布鲁斯。”<br/>
等待中的那个声音从他背后传了过来。布鲁斯应声回头，穿着红黑格棉质衬衫的克拉克正站在离他不远的地方，格外温柔的笑容里满是疼惜：<br/>
“你不该来这儿的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来是想按照盗梦空间那种设定来写，后来想了想MOS里氪星人自带这种开挂级别的超能力（？），所以就直接以MOS里佐德和亨超那段自由发挥后设置出了这样的“意识空间”设定~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二.</p><p>布鲁斯简直恨透了这个开场白。他努力地想要控制表情，但他的嘴角还是不可避免地向下弯去：<br/>“哈。哈。”他摊摊手，假笑了两声，“说点别的。”<br/>这话里蕴含的意味听起来有些过界，那像极了他在和自己的恋人很亲密地置气或是怎么的。可是——布鲁斯有些泄气地想——在该死的意识世界里掩饰自己的真实情绪怎么就那么难？是因为这并不是他的精神世界吗？这回变成了他进入克拉克的意识？说起来，他和这个克拉克还算是恋人关系吗？布鲁斯想到这里，又烦躁地抿了抿嘴。他忘记考虑进来的事情确实太多了。<br/>“你不该为了我冒险。”<br/>克拉克还是笑着，但他的语气深沉。眼神也是。这让布鲁斯找到了肆无忌惮表现自己相当不高兴的理由：<br/>“你就没有其他能说的了？”<br/>“没有。”克拉克执著地表达着他的反对，“我现在看着你，脑子里想的全都是‘他应该赶紧离开这儿’，所以除了这个我想不到还能对你说些什么。”<br/>克拉克说得很流畅、很坚决，然而布鲁斯没给出任何克拉克认为“正常”的反应。他甚至连不高兴的表情都消失了，代替它们的，是明晃晃的“去你的”这几个字。他皱起的鼻子这么表达了，嘴里也这么说了。<br/>“如果骂完我能让你离开的话……”<br/>“好吧好吧。”布鲁斯垂下头，不想再做无谓的争执，他指了指克拉克站着的方位，“那你就在这儿继续站着吧，我自己逛逛。”<br/>说得就像他不是来唤醒超人的意识而是来斯莫威尔参加观光一日游似的。<br/>“等等——”克拉克改变了口风，他以前并没有领教过蝙蝠侠对于改变他人的立场这件事如此娴熟。他错过太多了。<br/>“好吧，那……”眼见转过半边身的布鲁斯又转回来，克拉克笑着摇了摇头，“好久不见？”<br/>“以防你忘记，三天前你已经闯进过我的意识了。”<br/>“那也已经很久了。”克拉克说道，“理论上来讲，从我被困在这儿开始，我们就没有再见过面了。而且这次可不一样，这次是你来到了我的意识里。”<br/>布鲁斯立马露出了一副“我就知道我能成功”的表情，那个眼眉因自认占据了上风而愉悦垂下的角度很细微，但克拉克还是在瞥见的刹那体会到了发自内心的快乐。他喜欢这个不受拘束、表情丰富的布鲁斯，在这个虚幻的世界里，就连布鲁斯的任性都变得万分可爱。当然，这同时也再度催促了他、他不能让布鲁斯留在这里太久。<br/>“我们扯平了。”布鲁斯将手插进裤袋里，他庆幸自己穿了套随性的衣服，这让他能够以轻松的状态来假装自己很有底气，他晃着头张望了一圈，开始对这个崭新的“新世界”产生了浓厚的兴趣，“这就是你这么久以来待着的地方？这是你构建出来的？”<br/>“我和另一个我一起。”克拉克开始走向布鲁斯，“至少这证明了在潜意识里，我们在‘对斯莫威尔最有归属感’这件事上达成了一致。”<br/>“真高兴你们达成一致的不是其他更暴力的想法。”没等克拉克走到他面前，布鲁斯先径直转回了身，被落在背后的克拉克于是小跑了两步来到了和布鲁斯并肩的位置。在他的记忆中，这是继布鲁斯帮助他和玛莎买回农场那天后仅有的第二次并肩。在没被布鲁斯挖掘出真相的那段期间，他一度以为自己再也不可能和布鲁斯这样肩并肩一起走着并且敞开心扉聊点可有可无的废话。<br/>“我没想过这会发生。”克拉克的手指动了动，他忍着没去触碰就垂在他咫尺之遥的、布鲁斯的指尖。如果碰到了会怎么样？克拉克做了个一闪而过的假设，但他并没有给自己答案。<br/>“你指什么？”<br/>布鲁斯闲散地应了一句，继续漫无目的地向前走，他有种错觉，那就是他正踏着的这片田地远比现实中的那片要广阔得多。这条路似乎正随着他的脚步在无限延长，仿佛只要他愿意，他就可以一直在这里漫步，没有尽头。<br/>“像这样，我和你，”克拉克偏转身看看布鲁斯，手指在胸前划拉了两下，“简单地待在一起。”<br/>“噢……”布鲁斯倒是没想到克拉克会说这个，事实上，他觉得他们的相处从头到脚都说不出的奇怪，布鲁斯没刻意去想这是因为一切都依托于“意识”所以显得特别虚无还是因为他太过放松了。他想了想，故意撇起了嘴：<br/>“其实只要你从这里离开，这件事就立刻可以在现实中发生。”<br/>克拉克立马用嘴型无声地念叨了一句又来了，但布鲁斯并没注意到，这让克拉克放弃了委婉转而干脆直接地说了出来：<br/>“轮到我问了，你就没有其他想说的？”<br/>“不然呢？这就是我来找你的目的。”<br/>“韦恩先生的伶牙俐齿真是无论何时都让人觉得头疼。”<br/>布鲁斯趾高气昂地“嘁”了一声。克拉克晃了下神，从大都会图书馆初次见面以后，他都没有再和布鲁斯•韦恩真正意义上的斗过一次嘴，他喜欢这种在言语上和这个男人你来我往的感觉，如同他后来发现他喜欢布鲁斯在他身边一样。即使现在这令他怀念的场景是在意识中、也能让他感觉满足。<br/>“你这么说，会让我觉得我把我们的意识联结起来是个错误的决定。”<br/>克拉克收住脚步，肯特家的木屋倏然在布鲁斯前方出现，这让布鲁斯明确了自己先前的想法：这个“世界”的确是由克拉克•肯特掌控的。<br/>“如果你不这么做，我就会一直昏睡——像你一样，只不过是被动的。”他打量完那幢他自己也许久没去的房子，又回头去看克拉克，“就连压根不认识你的比利都认为你不会对此坐视不理的。”<br/>克拉克几乎要因为布鲁斯眼角眉梢流露出的骄傲与狡黠心软了。好在他的理智又随即敲打起他，告诉他、他接下来要做的不该是个困难的抉择。<br/>“是啊，”他复又向前走，比布鲁斯更快一步踏上了台阶，“所以我还是让你进入了我的意识，做好了带你参观这个世界的准备。”<br/>他并没有告诉布鲁斯只有先把他拉进自己的掌控之中、自己才能让他从睡眠状态中清醒过来。<br/>“参观？”参观一个他早就熟悉得不能再熟悉的地方？布鲁斯带着疑惑跟上了克拉克，“在进入这里之前，我一直以为困住你的会是更……艰险的地方，我一度以为你在这儿备受折磨才——”<br/>说到一半的话在门被推开的瞬间顿住了。布鲁斯收住了呼吸，不可思议地看着空旷的客厅中央正漂浮着的那具躯体。那里没有他为玛莎购置的新沙发，没有他亲自送来的新地毯，这整个空间里没有他印象中应当拥有的一切，那儿有的仅仅只是一个对很多人来说都挥之不去的梦魇——<br/>那个身着黑色制服的超人。<br/>“如果无法逃离出精神层面的困境可以算作是折磨的话，我不否定你的说法。”<br/>克拉克稍稍走近了另一个自己，不仅如此，他还伸直了半条手臂，姿势像极了在为布鲁斯介绍什么罕见的氪星珍宝：<br/>“还记得你之前问过我、他是怎么困住我的吗？”克拉克挤了挤眼睛，帮助布鲁斯回忆起此前那数次短暂的见面中他所提出过的、没得到解答的问题，“他会用他强大的意念在这间屋子外头做一个屏障，我猜那是他的欲望、他的不满这一类精神力量，在他渐渐意识到他无法和我共存并建造出这道屏障的最初——我是说在他的意志还没有完全成型、精神也不够集中的时刻，我还能找到突破的缺口给他造成一些干扰。”<br/>克拉克凝视向“自己”：<br/>“但从你受伤开始，我就越来越难找到哪怕一个微小的突破口了。我用尽方法也无法冲破，我在这儿用尽的所有力气，对他来说不过是一些他早就习惯的头痛症状而已。事实上，他越强大，我就越虚弱。”<br/>“为什么会这样？”<br/>“我不清楚，因为我懦弱？”——也因为目睹着“自己”所做的一切却无能为力而感到痛苦，为旁观“自己”和布鲁斯的相处感到愤怒，接着这些无可奈何让他的困境进一步雪上加霜，“也或者是因为我同意他的某些说法？”<br/>布鲁斯安静地聆听着。他不打算接话了。在他看到克拉克自嘲地扯了扯嘴角时。<br/>“大多数时候，我就只是坐在这儿，静静地看着他、思考我到底该怎么做才能让他连一丝存在过的痕迹都不要留下。我没办法告诉你我到底有多忧虑，我担心他不知什么时候又会卷土重来，就像我不知道我到底该怎么做才能让他彻底消失。”<br/>“我似乎没跟你说过，为了重夺对身体的控制权，我用了我不该用的方式来了结这件事。”克拉克把叹气声藏了起来，他收回过于沉重的视线，再次看向布鲁斯：“我扭断了他的脖子。就在这儿。像扭断佐德的脖子一样扭断了他的。我以为这么做就能让他消失不见。但……如你所见，他还在这儿。”<br/>“这让我明白了他不是另一个我。”克拉克刹不住车，他原本只想讲述，向从头至尾都最有资格了解整件事的布鲁斯讲述，可是他却无可避免地让这场谈话变成了单方面的倾诉和发泄：“他就是我。” <br/>“不，克拉克，不是这样。”布鲁斯这次反应很快，克拉克的表情让他觉得自己必须让克拉克停止这种可笑的想法，“不是……”<br/>“是的。他就是我。至少是我的一部分。”克拉克也同样反应更快地打断了布鲁斯，无论布鲁斯想说什么，他都不想再听了，那会让他动摇，也会让他变得自私：<br/>“他就是我有过的暴戾、不安、自负、消极，相信我，所有这些心理状态我都拥有过。它们全都被以前的我藏起来了，而母盒所做的，不过是放大了它们。我根本不能确定我是不是真的‘杀死’了他，我也不敢保证他会不会又在我脆弱的某一刻伺机而动。”<br/>“你到底想说什么？”<br/>布鲁斯的眼里的惶惑和走向他的克拉克露出的怜惜混杂在一起。<br/>“我想说的已经说过很多次了。”<br/>在那每一个趁虚而入和布鲁斯见面的瞬间，在他走进布鲁斯的意识想让他多睡哪怕一分钟的流连里，他都不停地向布鲁斯传递着这个讯息。让超人暂时从这个世界上消失才是保护这个世界、也是让布鲁斯免受伤害的最佳方法。至少目前是。但在这所有也许布鲁斯听来荒谬且冠冕堂皇的理由里，最重要的是……<br/>克拉克的手搭上了布鲁斯的肩。房顶消失了，接着是墙壁，再然后，除了苍白地漂浮在那儿的超人和“活着”的克拉克，布鲁斯周遭的所有一切都变换了，刮过布鲁斯耳边的风正在因陡峭的地势变得肆虐，<br/>“你不该为了我付出这么多。”<br/>克拉克咬了咬后槽牙，在布鲁斯的后脚跟悬空于山崖边的同时、猛力将布鲁斯推了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三.</p><p>布鲁斯醒得极其突然，他一下子睁开眼睛直直坐了起来（头还为此磕到了舱顶），乱蹦的心跳声诡异地捶打在他的耳膜上，那砰砰砰的声音让他心有余悸了好一阵才恢复过来。<br/>“混蛋。”<br/>然后他才慢慢地想起了在意识中发生的事，那只是一些如同碎片的细节，悬崖，失重感，以及克拉克的手。布鲁斯略微恍惚地扯下了连着脑袋的线，以这个让他自己都觉得憋闷的姿势发了会儿呆后，他才迟钝地发现原本紧张地候在舱外的几个人正在用一种古怪的眼神齐刷刷盯着他：<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>看到仪器上布鲁斯的心率和各项指征全部恢复正常，戴安娜和维克多同时在外关心道，舱门被开启，布鲁斯点点头，他捏了捏眉心，从里面爬了出来。维克多的眼神同一时间在布鲁斯身上和另一个位置之间穿梭了好几个来回、以确定醒来的是不是真的只有布鲁斯一个。被维克多转头的动作吸引了的布鲁斯也就下意识朝那个方位看去，几分钟前逼他离开意识世界的罪魁祸首正如他所料毫无生气地躺在那儿。为了避免自己又产生多余且无用的烦躁，布鲁斯只朝那儿瞟了一眼就迅速移开了。<br/>混蛋。他简直想在心里——不，就算当着克拉克•肯特的面骂上无数遍也不够解气。他竟然就这么把他从悬崖边推了下去！就因为那个可笑的“他不该留在那儿”的理由！即使是在意识里、即使这么做所造成的、最严重的后果也不过是他毫无预兆地醒来了，布鲁斯也觉得这没法让他轻易释怀。因为这让他的力不从心被数倍地放大了。他能见到真正的超人，在意识中，然后呢？只要那个人想，他可以随时把自己从他身边赶走。<br/>对，就是赶走。除此之外，布鲁斯无法为克拉克近乎无情的做法做出第二种恰当的定义了。<br/>“我睡了多久？”布鲁斯揉了揉眉心，残留的懊恼让他提不起太多精神。<br/>“说出来你恐怕不会相信的，”维克多调出数据，把睡眠中布鲁斯的各项体征波动展示给他看，“我自己也不敢相信，但你的深度睡眠确实只持续了二十分钟。”<br/>“你是靠自己醒的吗？”戴安娜紧跟着问道，否则她怎么也想不通布鲁斯突然惊醒的原因，“我是说，是你的主观意识导致你醒过来的？”<br/>“那个混蛋把我弄醒了。”<br/>布鲁斯简洁地答道。他试图做到面无表情，而这引发了维克多的迷惑：<br/>“哪个混蛋？”刚问出口，维克多的胳膊肘就被戴安娜捅了捅，他顿了顿，很快恍然大悟：“啊……克拉克？”<br/>戴安娜对维克多无心之下的“明知故问”感到无奈。<br/>“我开始好奇你们之间发生什么了。”戴安娜拿过一件外套递给布鲁斯，提醒他、他们没必要继续在这儿围成一圈傻站着，“不过这至少代表你见到了他，我们也算是离成功更近了一步。”<br/>“鉴于只有我自己醒过来了，所以我不会那么说。”布鲁斯套上衣服，边说着话边走到了昏睡着的克拉克身边，他没有其他想去的地方，在刚刚醒过来瞄到克拉克的刹那，他甚至认真地想过要不要照着这张“深明大义”的脸来上一拳。反正这不会伤到他的手，而那个躲在意识里的家伙也能好好品尝一下他的愤怒。好在理智及时制止了他、告诉他这解决不了任何问题。<br/>“他把自己困在那个精神世界里了，”布鲁斯接过了维克多拿来的水杯，对他们尽可能简洁地解释：“这是他迟迟没有醒过来的原因。”<br/>“等等，我糊涂了，他困住自己？”戴安娜和维克多对视了一眼，一时说不清这算不算是个好消息，在他们原本的猜想中，克拉克迟迟未醒的最大可能是他仍在和另外一个超人纠缠，“我们一直以为他是被什么麻烦缠住了，而你的出现可以帮助他解决麻烦。”<br/>“他的麻烦就是他不认为自己一直待在意识里是个需要解决的麻烦。”布鲁斯一口气说完后给自己灌了几口水，透明的液体把后知后觉泛在喉咙口的失落冲刷进了胃里，布鲁斯不想感受它们，可它们仍旧在这个容器中张牙舞爪地把布鲁斯的难过兑成了愧疚。他真的有指责克拉克做法的资格吗？他似乎总是在单方面决定克拉克•肯特的生死而不给对方选择的权利，这个错误循环往复，而这一次，他想方设法进入了克拉克最隐秘的意识之中想要把他拽出来却依然忘记了在乎克拉克的感受。他从来也没有问过“你愿意被这种方式复活吗？”或是“你喜欢一直待在这里吗？”类似的问题，但即便如此，克拉克也从未对他有所责怪。<br/>布鲁斯深吸了一口气，所有情绪都沉淀了下来：<br/>“我得再去找他一次。”<br/>哪怕是去讨要一个道歉。或是再跟他说上一声抱歉。<br/>“找谁？他？克拉克？”戴安娜指向克拉克，连指甲盖都覆盖着肉眼可见的不可理喻，而维克多的表情也跟着变得不解，“布鲁斯，你还好么？我是说你还清醒么？”<br/>“这很危险。”维克多接话道，他又把方才的数据调出来作为佐证，“就算是人为的深度睡眠，你脑部的波动也会对你的身体机能造成不可估量的影响，我得说，克拉克没让你沉睡太久多半是出于这方面的考量。”<br/>“我明白。”布鲁斯点了点头，手上的动作却是脱下了外套复又往氧气舱走。<br/>“我想我们对于要帮助克拉克恢复正常这个目标没有什么异议，”戴安娜快跑了两步，挡在了布鲁斯面前，“但实现这个目标不能以你的安全作为代价，我以为你不会被私人的因素左右。”<br/>“……不存在什么私人因素，”布鲁斯咬咬下唇，回答中有些微彷徨。他和这个克拉克之间还有“私人”感情可言吗？不过管它的，他只是不能在明知克拉克自我禁锢的处境之后还把他一个人丢在那儿：<br/>“我有再去找他一次的理由。”布鲁斯理了把头发，偏头看向跟在一旁的维克多，“我也相信你们依然会全力配合我，对吗，维克？”<br/>维克多看看戴安娜，又看看布鲁斯，几十秒煎熬的沉默后，他轻叹了口气，还是走向了氧气舱调试起了各个仪器，这让戴安娜高高地扬起了不满的眉毛：<br/>“你在拿你自己威胁我们。”<br/>“这个指控太夸张了，”布鲁斯的嘴角翘成了一个微妙的弧度，“我想我只是相信我们在关键时刻总是能够信任彼此。”<br/>戴安娜翻着白眼推了布鲁斯一把，布鲁斯知道是时候了，他拍拍戴安娜的肩，回身走向了目前唯一能让他见到克拉克的设施。<br/>“为什么我们总是要为怎么弄醒超人吵架？”<br/>跟上去的戴安娜帮助维克多做完了全部的辅助工作，在舱门下落前，她靠在布鲁斯的头顶如此问道。<br/>“因为他是个让人操心的混蛋。”<br/>布鲁斯会心地笑着回答，而后他坚定地闭上了眼睛。<br/>“没错。”戴安娜敲了敲舱顶，趁布鲁斯还听得见她的说话声时提高了嗓音：<br/>“你也一样。”</p><p>——“混蛋。”<br/>——“那个混蛋把我弄醒了。”<br/>——“他是个让人操心的混蛋。”<br/>克拉克原本应该感到委屈或是哭笑不得的，然而他听着布鲁斯每一声富有错杂感情的“混蛋”，却根本无法抑制嘴边的笑意。他得说成为让布鲁斯心心念念的混蛋不是他的本意，他只是想在他的能力范围内保证布鲁斯的安全，却不想，这反过来又变成了他们之间独一无二的羁绊。<br/>这一回，克拉克没让布鲁斯在黑暗的虚空中漂浮太久，他辨析着布鲁斯的心跳声，在他的呼吸刚趋近于最平稳的数值时便将自己和这个梦中的斯莫威尔呈现在了布鲁斯面前。<br/>而平躺在地上的布鲁斯在才睁开眼的那瞬就一骨碌从地上爬了起来：<br/>“我……警告你，”布鲁斯大喘了一口气才整个人连连向后退，似乎在他看来，不管克拉克有没有其他能让他从这里离开的方法，和克拉克保持距离总是不会错的，他瞪着克拉克，恶狠狠地说：<br/>“如果你再像上次那样不打招呼就把我从悬崖上推下去，我会记恨你一辈子。”<br/>“你不会的。”<br/>克拉克的脸上还是洋溢着笑容，上一次蝙蝠侠对他放狠话的时候可是实打实地对他恨之入骨、把他视作这个世界的最大威胁。可这一次，克拉克只觉得这是布鲁斯•韦恩十足可爱的虚张声势。这让他一方面为这个男人的固执头疼，一方面又愈发地摇摆不定。<br/>“你要试试吗？你想试试吗？”不忿在布鲁斯琥珀般的瞳孔里燃烧起来，他捋了把头发，大步跨到克拉克面前，“你除了用卑鄙的偷袭把我赶走之外还有什么其他能耐？你知道过不了多久我总会再来的，你要一次次地重复这种闹剧吗？还是你打算干脆就看着我和你一起陷入沉睡之中？”<br/>布鲁斯的语速前所未有的快，克拉克甚至能看到他的牙关在微微打颤。<br/>“我很抱歉我又不顾你的感受自私地想让你回到现实，你可以告诉我，你不能再像上次那样……”拂乱布鲁斯发丝的风速在变，山谷中的风一直都是那样呛人的吗？如果不是，为什么布鲁斯觉得自己的喉咙被什么呛住了以致于再也说不下去，他抬起手，又想去推搡克拉克，“那样……”<br/>那样试图一个人承受一切。<br/>“别动。”克拉克眼疾手快地攥住了布鲁斯的手腕。他很想做出严肃的警告，他想不厌其烦地解释他的用心、他的苦衷，但此刻他除了让布鲁斯又站立于高耸的悬崖边之外，说话的语气依然带着温和的紧张，“你应该知道只要我再推一把你就会立刻回到现实吧？”<br/>“你这个混蛋。”布鲁斯像是完全不再惧怕自己正站在一个摇摇欲坠的边界了，他挣了挣，还是脱不开，克拉克既不放开他让他掉下去、却也没有更进一步的其他动作，无声对峙了几分钟后，布鲁斯深吸一口气，他的眼睛垂下来、神色也变得颓然：<br/>“别那样……对我。”<br/>布鲁斯极轻地哽咽了一声。他太清楚自己正在过度放纵本该好好隐藏的情绪，仿佛只要一来到这个世界，他就不懂得收敛也不想要收敛了，脱离他掌控的事物正在变得更多，超人，世界，梦境，情绪。但那又怎样？说到底这只是个介于虚实之间的“梦”。布鲁斯安慰自己。他想，他是可以在梦中变得不像自己的，他可以在梦中冲克拉克•肯特发火，也可以在梦中把心里所有的话剖给这个男人看：<br/>“别再把我从你身边赶走了。”<br/>他还可以在梦中流泪。<br/>克拉克松开了布鲁斯的手腕，一言不发，而他们置身的场景，也缓缓变回了肯特家宁静的玉米田。克拉克紧紧盯着被悲伤包裹的布鲁斯，猛然意识到，他和另一个自己的共同点，远比他以为的还要多。<br/>比如布鲁斯•韦恩，早就已经成为了最让他无能为力的致命弱点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四.</p><p>克拉克无法将目光从那双眼睛上移开，在这之前，他有很长一段时间都在研究这双眼睛（即使是透过另一个自己），对他来说，这双沉淀进各种情感的棕色眼睛里所蕴含的力量总是令他惊奇。现在也是如此，克拉克感受着那眼里盛大的期盼与罕见的无措，惊觉布鲁斯正在把全部的选择权交给自己，他可以一伸手就将这人推开，他也同样可以一伸手就将这人拉进怀里。他可以做的还有很多，但他仍然什么都没做，他就只是停下一切动作站在这个位置让风吹得更柔和，然后静静地凝望着这双眼睛的主人。<br/>直到被克拉克过于专注的眼神弄得不太自在的布鲁斯终于忍不住打破沉默：<br/>“……说点什么。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>克拉克问了一声就又开始笑了，尤其是看到布鲁斯抿着嘴尴尬地鼓了鼓脸颊时。<br/>“我不知道，随便什么。”布鲁斯搓搓手，对这样突然转变的氛围感到些许不适应，前一秒他还在悬崖边缘，这一秒他又被克拉克带笑的目光盯得头皮发麻，他惊讶于即使在梦中，他和超人也能制造这种令他惊心动魄的不同体验：<br/>“我们总不能像傻子一样一直在这儿站着。”<br/>如果能那样也挺好的，克拉克在心里想，并且这一次，他不打算否认自己这个想法正在从侧面印证着他的逃避。<br/>“我不会再那样做了。”<br/>“哪样？”<br/>布鲁斯故意听不懂似的反问。<br/>“把你赶走。”克拉克满足了布鲁斯，他说得很具体，因为这能让布鲁斯安心，不过还没等布鲁斯轻轻吁一口气，克拉克又即刻补充：<br/>“暂时不会。”<br/>“那么，公平起见，”这说法引得布鲁斯不满地挑了挑眉毛，其实克拉克能做到这一步他应该满意才对，然而他就是受不了克拉克一直占据上风的位置，这会让他忍不住想要回击：“我也暂时不会再向你提起那个并不讨你喜欢的建议。”<br/>哦。他的意思是他要留在这儿。陪着我。换做以前，克拉克绝对不敢做此设想，不过现在，他百分百确定布鲁斯•韦恩决定保持沉睡留在这个意识世界只是为了陪着他。这结论让克拉克的心中涌起难以言表的感觉，他们从最初误会彼此仇视彼此时就在想尽办法寻找对方、想要以一己之力撼动些什么。到了现在，他们已经称得上是朋友、是伙伴，然而他们依然在这么做。发生于他和布鲁斯之间说不出具体缘由的牵绊实在太过玄妙，甚至开始让他忍不住把这种种经过全都归咎于“命运”头上。<br/>“有件事我一直很好奇。”布鲁斯没去研究克拉克在几秒之中变换了好几次的神情——如果他能读懂，他也就不必用示弱来拖延时间了，“在这里，你需要吃东西吗？我是说，你在这里会感受到饥饿吗？”<br/>布鲁斯问得足够理所当然以至于他不自觉歪了下的脑袋让他看起来略显天真，而克拉克这才想起来他自己从没思考过这个问题，人总是要进食、要饮水的，所以这显然不该是个天马行空的问题而是具有其实际意义：<br/>“不，不会。但我们可以去弄点东西吃。”克拉克开始朝前走，同时对着跟上来的布鲁斯说道：<br/>“如果你饿了的话。”<br/>“倒也不是饿。”布鲁斯自然地砸了咂嘴，手也跟着放到了肚子上，“我只是觉得我们该吃点东西了。”<br/>他希望克拉克能明白自己只不过是为了在不破坏气氛的前提下变相提醒他“我们真的不能一直这样傻站在那儿了”。<br/>“如果你在现实中也能这样提醒自己定时吃点东西，我想潘尼沃斯先生会很高兴的。”可惜克拉克不仅没明白、还自认尽责地代替阿尔弗雷德做起了教育家的工作，“我记得有一次你整整二十八个小时没有进食。”<br/>“是吗？我自己都不记得了。”布鲁斯很认真地想了想才品味到克拉克这句轻描淡写的玩笑话中让他疑惑的部分：“为什么你说得好像你一直在我身边看着我一样？”<br/>因为事实就是那样，克拉克很想说，因为就是那样，不管是通过谁的眼睛谁的思想，他也始终在注视着布鲁斯并无时无刻不在为布鲁斯感到担忧。只是这种没有任何实际意义的守护说出来太像愚蠢的自我感动，所以克拉克决定将这个话题敷衍过去：<br/>“我随口说的，因为我认为你就是会那样苛刻自己的人。”他们一起停在门口，克拉克又侧身问道：“说起来，你想吃点什么？”<br/>布鲁斯也没再深究，他想表现得不那么咄咄逼人，虽然他不能让自己处于和之前的那位克拉克•肯特交往时的状态，但他总不能再让自己回到和超人针锋相对的最开始，所以他遵从了克拉克的意愿，也让那个似乎会触犯什么禁忌的问题过去了：<br/>“这得取决于你这里有什么。”<br/>“我还真不知道我这里有什么，我还没来得及‘进厨房看看’。”<br/>克拉克做了个引号的手势把“进厨房看看”着重标了出来，事实上他都不确定自己能不能好好地构造出一个能让他们“真正使用”的厨房。在布鲁斯进入这个世界之前，他觉得自己存活在自己的意识世界中并没有什么神奇的，反正他只是待在这儿，思考，发呆，或是什么都不想地躺在那儿。但布鲁斯的滞留让他渐渐体会到、他可以仅凭意念轻松制造出自己想要的一切有多么奇妙。<br/>门被推开，两个人尽可能地把横亘在客厅中的“尸体”当做不存在，他们只是分别瞄了一眼那个超人便很快经过他进入了厨房。在布鲁斯跨进厨房之前，克拉克已经将那儿准备得整齐干净了，有不少事实上根本不会出现在斯莫威尔的蔬果品种出现在了地上的篮筐里。那其中有些是他在大都会常吃的，有些是他记得布鲁斯常吃的，其余的，则是他认为布鲁斯爱吃的。<br/>“其实我很久没回过斯莫威尔了，”他记得在那个超人开始不再隐藏自己的野心之后只回过斯莫威尔一次，他的改变显然吓坏了玛莎，好在另一个自己的应对措施也仅仅是不再出现在玛莎面前以免引起不必要的麻烦，“所以也许这儿和现实中会有些出入。”<br/>“我知道。”布鲁斯蹲下来，开始在篮筐里挑挑拣拣，“玛莎联系过我很多次。她很担心你。”<br/>克拉克也跟着蹲下来，他随手拿出一个形状和色泽都堪称完美的蛇果，朝犹豫不决的布鲁斯递了过去。<br/>“她始终不相信你会变成那种……我们不熟悉的样子，”布鲁斯接着说道，“她和我说那个超人不是你，没有为什么也说不出为什么，但她就是知道那不可能是你。”<br/>“这就是他住到你那儿以后没再回过斯莫威尔的原因。”克拉克对玛莎的想念在布鲁斯的讲述中变得前所未有的强烈，做出要暂时留在这里不醒来的决定之前要度过的心理难关很多，玛莎就是其中之一，“面对玛莎太容易让他露出破绽了。”<br/>“我直到后来才弄明白达斯提对你充满敌意的原因，”布鲁斯朝空空荡荡的窗外望了一眼，想起了另外一位属于肯特家的成员，“它一定早就发现了你的不对劲并试图对我做出提醒。”<br/>“啊，那个聪明的孩子。”克拉克像被触发了什么回忆，“是的，我第一次冲破屏障和‘我’发生争执时就被达斯提瞧见了，我想安抚它，然而被他抢先踹了达斯提一脚。我猜从那天开始，我的身份就从‘主人’变成了‘奇怪危险的陌生人’，所以它只要看到我就会叫唤个不停。”<br/>“而不明真相的我却跟着‘你’把他送来送去的。”布鲁斯转回头，即使这么做早已无济于事，他还是剜了客厅中央的超人一眼，“玛莎说他又被送回农场以后，情绪变得很低落。”<br/>“可怜的家伙。”克拉克把苦涩的笑掩在了低头翻找南瓜的时刻，“希望它不要太过记恨我。”<br/>“只担心达斯提可不够，毕竟等着找你算账的可不止达斯提一个。”<br/>“我听到了。”克拉克什么也没拿，他站了起来，身边的布鲁斯正在拧开水龙头，而后煞有介事地冲洗起了蛇果，“我听到戴安娜说要和亚瑟一起揍我一顿。”<br/>“呣，”布鲁斯拿被沾湿的袖子在果皮外胡乱擦了擦，“说不准还得加上我。”<br/>他说完便咬了一口红色的果实，起先入口的果肉没有任何味道，这动作也没有带出本该与之匹配的声音。于是布鲁斯含着那口果肉开始回忆它原本该有的口感和清甜，他闭了那么几秒的眼睛，等他再咀嚼起来，清脆的声响和甘甜的汁水竟都神奇地出现了：<br/>“食物的口感模拟得不错，”布鲁斯肯定道，他咽下嘴里的，又立刻去啃第二口，“你要是早点尝试创造些食物的话，你就不必一直饿着肚子了。”<br/>“我没有做什么。”克拉克看着布鲁斯迫不及待咬下第三口，恍然大悟原来这并不只是他独自一人“创造”的世界，他不止是把布鲁斯拉进他的意识里这么简单，他以为布鲁斯在他的精神世界里只是个参观者，但事实证明了他实质上也是个参与者——他们的意识真真正正地联结到一起了：<br/>“‘这蛇果很好吃’是你的感受，我做的只是还原出了我记忆中的厨房并在那儿摆放一些可供你挑选的食物，我可以凭我的精神力量让它们变得完整好看，然而它具体有多好吃、又给你带来了多愉快的体验，这些是我无法创造的。”<br/>清脆的嘎嘣声戛然而止，布鲁斯停止了啃食蛇果，他对着克拉克睁大了眼睛，塞满食物而鼓起的腮帮让他看起来像一只充满困惑的仓鼠：<br/>“这是……”他勉强做了吞咽以后模糊地问道：“什么意思？”<br/>“我想这个世界并不完全由我掌控。”克拉克不紧不慢地叙述着又一个令他惊叹的事实，“你也可以。”<br/>布鲁斯撇撇嘴，一点也没有克拉克那种近似于喜出望外的情绪：<br/>“这是不是代表……”刻意拖长的尾音让克拉克以为他又要为这个不那么好捋顺的新发现发愁了，但布鲁斯只是转了转眼睛，语气陡然变得狡黠：“我也可以把这儿变成悬崖然后把你从上面推下去了？”<br/>克拉克只愣了半秒，那之后他放声大笑起来：<br/>“当然不行。”克拉克用手掌捂住胸口，他当然知道自己不会因为笑得太夸张而呛着或是喘不过气，不过他还是装模作样地拍了拍胸，“你就只想到这个？我猜你早在听到我那么说的时候就尝试变换场景却失败了吧？”<br/>“笑死你。”布鲁斯把啃了一半的蛇果朝克拉克肩膀扔去，“对，我就是只想到把你从该死的悬崖上推下去，如果我可以，我会毫不留情地让你也尝尝在意识世界中失重的感觉。”<br/>“相信我，我试过。”克拉克顿了一顿、背过身，屈膝压低右腿蹲下来，他的手伸进篮筐里，翻找得心不在焉，“每一次我冲破屏障，他就会把我从类似的位置推下去，起初他以为这是能让我完全消失的方式，但每一次，我又都会从混沌中重新回到他建立的屏障之内，我不知道这是让他更绝望还是让我更绝望，不过这至少让我知道了这方法对付彼此没用，所以我才会……你知道，干脆地扭断他的脖子。”<br/>展露自己的无能为力并不是轻松的事，面对克拉克的坦然，布鲁斯的额头紧了紧。他不打算做出苍白的安慰，他只把这当成了一段再普通不过的倾诉。<br/>“这下可好了。”布鲁斯将屁股轻搭在流理台边缘、等待着调整完表情的克拉克带着轻笑和一把蓝莓再次站了起来，“上一次另一个人和你共存于你的意识之中带来的麻烦还没完全解决，又轮到我和你一起共存在你的意识之中了。”<br/>“你可不会是我的麻烦。”克拉克拉起布鲁斯的手腕、指使他摊开手掌后，他把自己精挑细选后的莓果放进布鲁斯掌心，“永远也不会是。”<br/>“那我是什么？”<br/>布鲁斯问得太快，他甚至想不起这个问题是否有经过它的头脑还是就那么不受控制地从他绷直的嘴边跑了出来。可他太想知道答案了。那个曾与他亲密交缠过的克拉克•肯特就在一墙之隔的地方躺着，像一个无法遗忘的残忍玩笑，他难道不该知道吗？<br/>“恋人。”克拉克看着布鲁斯眼底闪过的惶惑，张开嘴冷静地、客观地，说道：<br/>“至少在这个世界里，我以为我们可以是彼此的恋人。”<br/>有那么一瞬间，克拉克觉得缓缓眨动睫毛的布鲁斯要义正言辞地反驳了，所以在那之前，他倾过身，用自己的唇封堵住了布鲁斯可能会说出的、任何他所不希望听到的回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五.</p><p>布鲁斯不算是个特别擅长回答的人。具体来说，这不是指面对穷追不舍的各路媒体时会多么手足无措，他所谓的不擅长回答是指在面对某些特定的问题上，他总会习惯性地让自己处于更被动的、可进亦可退的位置，在克拉克•肯特第二次用这种方式让他愣神之前，他从没有想过这是否代表这种做法在潜意识里能为他带来无以伦比的安全感。<br/>——但他现在正在另外一个人的意识里呢，他还能怎么判断他的“潜意识”到底是怎么想的？而且上一次……他不免想起几个月前发生过的类似状况，上一次用这样的问题让他措手不及的克拉克•肯特并没有让他继续为难下去。他在合适的时机停住，聪明地把布鲁斯的默认当做了值得他欢欣鼓舞的回答，在那之后发生的一切也显得如此顺理成章。然而几个月后的同一张脸孔——这个该死的、让他不得不滞留在这里并且真正无处可逃的克拉克•肯特，硬梆梆地杵在他的面前、执著的视线如同想要在他额头上烧出一个洞：<br/>“我记得你对另一个我说过，你爱的不是他。”克拉克问得极其郑重（事实上就连他方才突如其来的吻，布鲁斯也没体会到任何轻浮的成分），他不可避免地要把布鲁斯亲口说过的话翻找出来，以期能为自己找寻一个答案，“我时不时就会想，这句话到底是你真实的想法、还是仅仅只是一个可以在当时触及他要害的策略？”<br/>瞧瞧这张脸，布鲁斯的眼珠谨慎地转了一圈，又想，同一张脸，又的确不是同一个人。布鲁斯看着炽热的蓝色双眼，弄不明白自己为什么要在这种时刻对自己做出反复的提醒。<br/>“我以为我没机会问这个问题。”克拉克完全没把布鲁斯的默不作声放在心上，他能允许自己问出这个问题（也或者是因为震惊所以说不出话）本身就已经让克拉克足够感激了，“因为我没想过你会为了我来到我的意识里。一次又一次，这让我总忍不住想起你说过的……”<br/>“那是策略，也是事实。”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的回忆，他没什么波动的面部表情让他看起来有点不近人情，“我没有更多能说的了。”<br/>“我爱的不是你”的意思应当仅仅只是爱的不是你，如果以此就认定这句话代表他爱的是另一个人、那绝对是太过自以为是的联想。布鲁斯想要传达出这样的讯息，却不确定自己希不希望被传达的人能够真的领悟到他的意图。<br/>“没有了吗？”克拉克追问了句，意料之中一般，“好吧。”<br/>“好吧”？就这样？结束了？<br/>布鲁斯承认自己的失落既别扭又可笑。<br/>“你应该知道如果你不给出任何正面的回答——肯定或是否定，”但紧接着又开口的克拉克让布鲁斯的失落只停留了短暂的几秒，他撇了撇左边的眉毛，“我会认为你只是在逃避事实。”<br/>“什么事实？”布鲁斯觉得自己被这个氪星人轻易地看穿了，他不喜欢这种感觉，“我有什么可逃……”<br/>“我也爱你。”克拉克打断布鲁斯，他进一步往前挪、拿自己的脚尖顶上了布鲁斯的，两个人之间的距离已经不能再缩短，而克拉克也故意以干脆利落的语气来显示自己的决心，“我以为你知道。”<br/>“……我不知道。”<br/>布鲁斯皱了皱鼻子，他不算在说谎，他没办法在克拉克这样开诚布公的诚实之下还继续说谎。他是真的迷糊了，他的某根神经被卡在了“他们不是同一个人”这件事上，他确实不知道爱他的到底是哪个克拉克•肯特。难道克拉克自己分得清吗？眼前的克拉克•肯特和曾与自己亲密无间过的克拉克•肯特不是同一个人，但他们都爱他。可能吗？<br/>“如果你之前不知道——或者说不明确的话，那你现在可以明确这件事了。”克拉克的眼睛变得更亮了，即使没得到回应也阻挡不了他的兴奋，“所以你现在能认可‘至少在这儿，我们的关系是恋人’这个说法了吗？”<br/>“我不认为我的认可或是不认可会对我们在这里的行为造成任何影响。”<br/>“噢——那你过后会知道的。”布鲁斯很明显在紧张，他在说话前说话后都不自觉地轻舔下唇印证了这一点，所以克拉克也没再穷追不舍下去了。该说的他都说出来了，他知道在这里他能做的只有等，等布鲁斯被他说服，也或者是等布鲁斯自己把自己说服。<br/>“哈。”看到克拉克往后撤开了，布鲁斯轻喘一口气，为自己找到了转移话题的时机感到些许放松，“你现在是仗着我在你的意识世界里所以开始为所欲为了吗？”<br/>“这还达不到‘为所欲为’的程度。但如果你非要给我扣这个罪名，我愿意承认我已经做好了为所欲为的准备，再说了……”他扬起一边的嘴角做了个狡猾的停顿，“是你要留在这里的，因为你的行为影响了我，我才会把这些统统说了出来。”<br/>克拉克把这番多少有些无赖的话说得理所当然，不仅如此，他只是瞥了一眼布鲁斯又愣怔又有些气恼的表情就自顾自埋头蹲了下去。虽说错过布鲁斯那样的神情有些遗憾，不过他相信不去直面布鲁斯的羞赧不会是个错误的决定。他盯着篮筐看了一会儿，不多久他目标明确地拎起个南瓜对已经调整好面部表情的布鲁斯晃了晃：“做个南瓜派吃？”<br/>“你会做？”布鲁斯觉得自己被动过头了，因为他们的对话氛围仍由克拉克在掌控、而他只能傻傻跟着。<br/>“在这里，只要我们想，就没有做不成的事。”克拉克走到流理台旁，又抽出案板，“谈恋爱是这样，下厨当然也是。”<br/>布鲁斯看着克拉克的侧脸，他是怎么做到那么若无其事的？在说了那么多过分直白的话以后？布鲁斯痛恨自己一直在提问，但对外，他不想输给这个面对自己竟然如此游刃有余的克拉克•肯特，他把刚放下的南瓜接到手里掂了掂，又侧身去问：<br/>“我来做怎么样？”<br/>“你确定要亲自动手？”克拉克有些惊讶，他见识过布鲁斯与厨房之间天生的不兼容，在他们搬回农场那天，自告奋勇要帮玛莎打下手的布鲁斯闹出了多少笑话他仍历历在目——被劈坏的案板、洒了一地的汤汁以及险些被熏黑的墙都是他为数不多的、与布鲁斯有关的珍贵记忆，“我可不希望我精心构建的这个厨房在大火中化为灰烬。”<br/>“如果厨房烧起来了，那一定是你想让它烧起来它才会烧起来的。”布鲁斯嘁了一声后用肩膀把克拉克挤开了，他挽起袖子，煞有介事地抽出了手边的刀：“我才不会烧了厨房呢……”<br/>克拉克笑着退到一旁，他闭上了嘴，安静地观赏起暗自嘟囔完、又对从哪处开始下刀进行了新一轮苦恼的布鲁斯。</p><p>“太可怕了。”<br/>布鲁斯蹲在烤箱前，手则扒拉在流理台的边缘，他嗅嗅鼻子，又歪着脑袋不可置信地看着眼前正冒出热气的南瓜派。就算成品是他或者克拉克合力模拟出来的，他也觉得这飘进他感官中的香气无比真实，毫无疑问的，一个香甜好看的南瓜派在布鲁斯眼里绝对比一个烤焦发黑的南瓜派更加惊悚：<br/>“我竟然成功了。”在经历烤箱失灵、面团发硬等种种障碍后（布鲁斯有理由相信这源于自己对厨房的恐惧而不是克拉克故意捣乱）还能做出一份完美的食物堪称奇迹。要知道，就连制作过程，都是布鲁斯根据他的常识中认为的、应有的步骤随机挑选的，克拉克偶尔会稍作提点，但大部分时间里他都只是安静地待在布鲁斯希望他待的角落。只要他不说话，布鲁斯就不会因为他带着动人感情的视线感到不自在。<br/>“是啊，”正用手支着膝盖弯腰和布鲁斯一起端详南瓜派的克拉克附和道，“你成功了，你还想试试做点别的吗？”<br/>“牛肉炖汤怎么样？”仍沉浸在自我满足之中的布鲁斯接受了克拉克随口的建议，他维持着蹲下的姿势转头征询式地看向克拉克。从克拉克需微微低头才能对上布鲁斯视线的角度，那双棕褐色的眼睛因为雀跃而变得亮晶晶的，这让克拉克一时忘记了他们两个谁才是年龄更大的那方：<br/>“可以啊，”克拉克又笑起来，语气中的纵容像南瓜派上的枫糖那样散发出甜蜜香气，“你可以做任何你想做的，我会保证你做的每道菜都是成功的。”<br/>“说得好像这个南瓜派是你的功劳一样。”尽管本来就是，但布鲁斯还是假装阴阳怪气地回了句。他想了想，又在站起时顺手捻下一块南瓜派往克拉克嘴里塞去，克拉克顺势张口咬住，他煞有介事地嚼了又嚼后对布鲁斯竖起了大拇指。这换来了布鲁斯一个得意的微笑，那是克拉克所熟悉的、仅属于韦恩的骄傲。那之后，他让布鲁斯如愿从冰箱里拿出了所有他需要的食材，在找不到其他事情可做的时候，待在厨房做些前所未有的尝试确实是消磨时间的好方法。如果戴安娜他们知道他和布鲁斯在意识中花了那么久的时间来做饭、会不会想要杀了他们两个？克拉克突然冒出了这么个想法，他没有去问布鲁斯。他相信布鲁斯一定会说“你知道就好”，但他现在看着小心翼翼尝了口汤又不怎么满意地咂了咂嘴的布鲁斯，只希望这段被浪费的时间可以延续得更久一点。<br/>“我建议你少撒点迷迭香，”克拉克耐心看了几分钟在撒配料时手忙脚乱的布鲁斯，又忍不住了，“那会让味道非常奇怪。”<br/>“是吗？”布鲁斯举着瓶子，他的唇在思索时又抿成了一条直线，仿佛他正在下一个很重要的决定，克拉克等了一阵，才等到布鲁斯说：<br/>“好吧，我认可了。”<br/>等他们醒来，这段“梦”想必会让他们无比尴尬——说出这句话的当下，布鲁斯的脑袋里都是这样的想法。可是管它呢，他不想再被那些无谓的纠结绊住了，至少在这里，他愿意相信这个克拉克•肯特所说所做的全都是出自真心。<br/>“认可什么？什么认可？”克拉克只犹疑了那么一小下就领悟过来了，这促使他抛开分寸立刻上前把布鲁斯垂着的那只手牵了过来，他挠挠布鲁斯的掌心，挤眉弄眼地开始装傻：<br/>“我不太明白你在说什么。”<br/>“……不明白就算了。”布鲁斯想抽回手，却不想被反作用力整个拉到了克拉克胸膛前，他每一次的拉扯都只让两个人越来越难以分离。布鲁斯觉得这场景实在太熟悉了，他甚至怀疑他和这个氪星人是不是永远逃不出这种大同小异的模式，因为自己总学不会应对，对方也总不肯放弃。他的恼怒尽显，看起来彻底慌了神，克拉克趁势把他揽紧，紧到两人之间再无罅隙。<br/>克拉克认识的布鲁斯•韦恩不是个能轻易窥见其真实情绪的人，所以他一时竟然数不清楚，从“重见”布鲁斯到现在，他到底看见了多少布鲁斯如此不设防的一面。那些因他而起的慌张、犹疑、气忿或是无措，全都纯粹到克拉克不得不心生感慨：<br/>“你啊，”他把额头靠上布鲁斯的，轻叹着气说：<br/>“真傻。”<br/>是挺傻的。布鲁斯想，绕了一圈，那个轻盈却坚定、让他几乎分不清到底是真实还是虚幻的吻，再一次落在了他的唇上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六.</p><p>“有件事我好像忘了问。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>布鲁斯漫不经心地回答了一声，实际上他正习惯性地对着满桌的食物精确计算着会被他摄入的热量。直到他应这一声的同时抬了抬眼睛才被正和他们同处客厅的、另一位“沉默的超人”提醒道这些食物不足以为他带来身体上的负担，因为它们压根就不存在卡路里的概念。这让布鲁斯当即拿起勺子雀跃地往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，他回忆着冰冻的巧克力融化在嘴里的口感，整个口腔里倒也真的被一股绵软化开的香甜充斥了。<br/>“你是怎么确定‘我’不会彻底销毁红太阳灯并把它带到你面前来的？”<br/>“为什么突然聊起这个。”<br/>布鲁斯拿大拇指指腹擦过嘴角后、又把手指含进嘴里意犹未尽地舔了舔才反问道。<br/>“就只是突然觉得到了适合聊这个话题的时机了。”眼见布鲁斯沉浸于“享受”美食中，克拉克倒也不觉得在客厅和第三人共进晚餐有多别扭了，“我们有很多该好好谈谈的事没来得及谈，不是吗？”<br/>答案当然是肯定的，只不过布鲁斯在这个由克拉克操控的世界中总掌握不到正确时机，所以在克拉克开口之前，诸多问题都只能被暂时搁置到了一边。<br/>包括“你到底准备什么时候醒过来”这个至关紧要的问题。<br/>“他太想在我面前彰显他的权威了，他从不掩饰这一点以至于他对那些外界的威胁总是满不在乎。”布鲁斯平直地叙述着，自大一直是那个超人的致命弱点，也正是他让布鲁斯深刻了解到，这个世界上没有哪一种强大是完全不存在任何缺陷的。<br/>“但我当时能确保的只是他不会完全毁掉红太阳灯，因为它能很好地成为他用以打击我的‘战利品’。”布鲁斯又咬下一大口甜品后补充道，“这样一来，即使他没有把红太阳灯带到现场，巴里也会完成这一步的。”<br/>克拉克露出了一个近似于敬佩的、还洋溢着欣赏的眼神。尽管布鲁斯觉得并没有这个必要。他认为克拉克为了烘托气氛实在是表现得过于做作了。<br/>“比利•巴特森呢？”克拉克继续问道，他确实有很多好奇的，“那个不停用魔法闪电攻击我的男孩怎么样？我感觉他会是个可爱的小家伙。”<br/>“他很喜欢你。”布鲁斯舔完勺子上的冰淇淋，心满意足地又拿过一杯，“恐怕他到现在都不敢相信他竟然为制服失控的超人出了一份力。”<br/>“对了，他还拜托我一定要向你解释，‘拿闪电劈你可不是我的主意如果你要算账千万去找蝙蝠侠’，所以……”布鲁斯的眼睛俏皮地朝上看了看，片刻的思考后，他做出肯定，“没错，他确实很可爱。”<br/>当然，放在现实里，他绝对不会对着任何人做出这样的夸赞。那可着实不太像他。这或许是他在这个虚幻世界待到现在为止挖掘出的、为数不多的好处之一。另一个最大的好处是他可以尽情吃光这一整桌甜蜜的负担——比如他亲手创造的南瓜派、一大盘焦糖卡娜蕾还有一整条枫糖吐司而不用为此付出连续负重训练三小时的代价。<br/>布鲁斯有些幼稚地开始期盼这种虚假的快乐可以稍微维持得再久一些了。<br/>“真遗憾我错过了那么多有趣的事。”<br/>克拉克还是笑眯眯的，只不过他的语气里竟然真的流露出了些许的惋惜，这让布鲁斯敏锐地挑起了眉：<br/>“我以为是你自己选择错过的。”他意有所指地刻薄了起来，毕竟他没忘记自己仍流连在这儿的目的——他得把克拉克带出去，而且现在看来他必须得是让克拉克心甘情愿地选择苏醒，这无疑给他原有的计划增加了不少难度：“你大可以早点睁开眼睛然后去结识一下新朋友们，听他们亲自跟你讲述那些你感兴趣的事。”<br/>克拉克动了动唇，没再接话，他不想在这种融洽的气氛之下惹布鲁斯不快，因为但凡他开口，这就是必然会出现的结果——他会用陈述过好几遍的说辞告诉布鲁斯自己不愿意醒来的理由，布鲁斯也许会因此激烈劝说他，也或许会独自消化失落，不管是哪种情况，克拉克都不想看见。<br/>他也希望布鲁斯在这儿得到的“快乐”能持续得更久一些。<br/>“我吃不下了。”<br/>布鲁斯没有在意克拉克微妙的安静，他拍了拍肚子，对一口没动的克拉克宣布道。他也不是真的“饱了”，只是他认为自己已经进食到了足够让他饱腹的程度所以得到了大脑反馈给他的“不许再吃了”的警示。<br/>“那要出去走走吗？”<br/>“没有其他能做的事了？”布鲁斯瘪了瘪嘴，不那么乐意地问道。<br/>“呃……”克拉克想了一下，又重新提议，“那你要睡一觉吗。”<br/>这让布鲁斯带着惊奇坐正了一些。<br/>“你在这儿也需要睡眠？”<br/>“我在哪儿都不会真正需要睡眠。我只是觉得如果你在这儿也能维持正常作息的话，会对你醒来后的精神及生理状态比较友好。”<br/>“过会儿再说吧，”没怎么仔细听的布鲁斯轻轻地打了个嗝，他越是看着桌上那些食物，越是觉得自己的胃被一堆会同时带来愉悦感和罪恶感的甜食撑大了，而想法越具体，切身感受也就越真实，他抚着肚子，又打了第二个嗝：<br/>“我可能有点……吃累了。”<br/>克拉克大笑起来，转眼间，餐桌也变得干干净净了，他瞥向布鲁斯仍捂在腹部有一搭没一搭旋转的手，这会儿瘫靠进椅子里的布鲁斯在他看来像极了一只餍足的长耳兔。他慵懒，闲适，满是松软的气息，这让克拉克想要自私地把如此不设防的布鲁斯留在这个空间……<br/>即使他明白这是绝对不被允许出现的念头。</p><p>布鲁斯在床上翻来翻去，怎么也没法“睡着”。理论上来说，他正躺着的这张床应当是对他来说极度有安全感以至于能让他快速入睡的床——毕竟他正置身于自己的玻璃房子里，他目光所及的一切事物都理应熟悉到让他倍觉亲切。但从他准备要睡开始到现在的一个小时里，他都难以消抹那种每个毛孔都在叫嚣不舒服的感觉。如果说有什么比“在他人的意识世界中生活”更荒唐的话，那恐怕就是在他人的意识世界中构造出了本该属于他的世界。<br/>一想到自己必须得理清这个复杂的前后顺序以避免自己在克拉克的意识世界中迷失，布鲁斯一把抽过枕头腾地坐了起来。<br/>“睡不着吗？”躺在床边地毯上的克拉克也随着床上的动静坐起来，他看向布鲁斯，卧室里的灯光和关切的询问一并出现。 <br/>“怎么可能睡着。”布鲁斯一时间忘了就连声控开关都模拟得如此贴近现实，他丢开枕头，又皱着眉摇头晃脑看了一圈，“这太诡异了。”<br/>更诡异的大概是即使变换了场景，另一个超人仍然漂浮在了不远处的沙发上空。布鲁斯猜克拉克短期内确实没办法摆脱这个无处不在的阴影，而他能做到的，也不过是跟着克拉克一起尽快学会忽视他的存在。<br/>“抱歉，”克拉克挪近到了床沿，“我的初衷是希望你在这里也能‘睡个好觉’，而且你一开始并没有反对……”<br/>“那是因为我想看看你是不是真的能做到，我也想试试我是不是真的能睡着。”<br/>布鲁斯说出了自己的用意，要知道，现实中的他可正在“无忧无虑”地昏睡着呢。所以当克拉克说能把场景变成他熟悉的地方好让他睡一觉时，布鲁斯会点头纯粹是缘于他想看看这儿是不是也分白天黑夜，他需要摸清这个意识世界和现实世界的更多区别，如果两者之间的差别真的如此之小，那他又该从哪里着手才能让克拉克回心转意。<br/>“……好吧，我想我可能多少有点混淆，”布鲁斯放弃了进一步的抱怨，他捏捏眉心，无奈地把方才丢开的枕头又抱回了怀里，“塞拉斯教授提醒过我在‘梦境’中迷失是极度危险的事。”<br/>“我不会让你的情况变得危险的。”克拉克以一种委婉的方式把他的立场表达了出来，不过这在布鲁斯听来就好像是在说一旦情况不对，他又会随时随地把布鲁斯推走——他毫不怀疑克拉克会这么做：<br/>“我自己会分辨，”布鲁斯被自己的这番见解应运而生的不愉快支配了，他把枕头垫回腰后，忿忿地靠向了床头，“我想我是否该离开这件事不需要你来替我做出判断。”<br/>克拉克用一个不言不语的沉默笑容证明布鲁斯的猜测是正确的，只要情况需要，他绝对会再次替布鲁斯做出到底该不该继续留在这儿的判断——即使这些相处的时光美好到让他动摇。他没和布鲁斯继续争辩这点而是继续解释道：“我也考虑过塞拉斯教授叮嘱过的注意事项，所以我才……我是说，我以为多变换场景才是提醒你‘这里是意识世界而非现实’的最好方法。”<br/>“这太具有迷惑性了。”布鲁斯伸展右臂，随手捞过了床头柜上的一个小物件，“就连摆设都一模一样，等等——”<br/>他定神低头看了看，被他拿在手中的确实是永远不会在他床头消失的安神片。<br/>“怎么会这样？”先前还带着埋怨的神情掺进了严肃，他晃晃药瓶，觉得就连发出的声响都精确还原了现实，他原本不必再为超人的能力大惊小怪，可种种细节——包括他再次记起来的声控灯——依然让他觉得不可思议，“为什么你会对这里的内部结构那么清楚？”<br/>被质问的克拉克摆出了一副故作深刻的表情，但实际上他没掩住的一丝笑意差点就泄露了他正在等着布鲁斯问出这问题的事实，<br/>“因为他在这儿住了很长一段时间，”克拉克指指那团黑色的阴影，他现在开始觉得没法摆脱另一个自己的存在这事儿有点烦人，在此之前，他其实已经对自己也许永远都得和另一个邪恶的超人面对面这种可能没有任何怨言了，“我说过的，他就是我，他所看到和感受到的既是他的记忆也是我的记忆，当他在经历的时候，我就是潜伏在这具身体里的另一个亲历者。”<br/>布鲁斯默默听完了，克拉克这番话仿佛在生硬地提醒他，之前他和超人的所有相处里一直都有一个如影随形的旁观者，这不免让他有些迷茫。于是他只是努努嘴表示自己听懂了，却没有进一步的表态。他还能说什么？问他“所以你‘看着’我和另一个你做爱是什么感觉”？<br/>那也太尴尬了。<br/>“你不问我的感受吗？你不好奇？”<br/>然而克拉克还是没放过他，他甚至进一步趴到了床沿，投向布鲁斯的视线里全是隐约的蠢蠢欲动。<br/>“……我该问吗？”<br/>“恋人之间难道不该毫无保留？”克拉克打趣似的说道，“晚餐前你还承认我们现在是恋人呢。”<br/>哦，我在这家伙的意识里呢，他能读懂我的想法——只怪他们的相处太真实、才会导致布鲁斯总在嘴上吃了亏时才后知后觉想起这点。<br/>“当我对你说‘你不该来这儿找我’的时候，”克拉克继续说道。他边说着边站了起来，同时并没去管布鲁斯谨慎戒备起来的神态而是径自爬上了床；“我指的并不仅仅是这个意识世界很危险。”<br/>“……什么？”<br/>闪烁其词的布鲁斯眼神在飘忽，但他的身体却没有做出任何明显的退缩，这对克拉克来说无疑是种鼓励，就像他的吻落在布鲁斯唇角时，他并没有用他擅长的近身招数把自己掀倒在地。他一厢情愿地期望这说明布鲁斯在潜意识里也在渴望着他的靠近：<br/>“我想告诉你的是，其实我也很危险。”<br/>布鲁斯咽了下口水，还没来得及说什么，已经完全爬上床的克拉克就猛然扑向了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七.</p><p>克拉克在扑向布鲁斯的瞬间压根没考虑过这会不会吓到布鲁斯，等他以征服者的姿态跨开腿压到布鲁斯身上后，他也不想再去考虑了。他的两手娴熟地往两侧架住了他的胳膊，布鲁斯那个想躲开的念头才刚成型、唯一的机会就被克拉克破坏了。他总是没克拉克快，被推走也是，被亲吻也是，此刻的被压制当然也是。<br/>“一开始，我会想如果是我，我能不能这么快和你发展为恋人关系，他比我主动，也比我有攻击性，在我不确定自己能不能做得比他更好时我才意识到，我对你的感情和他对你的感情是一样的。”克拉克保持着这个姿势，强迫布鲁斯只能一动不动地聆听他的心声。他无数次预想过自己总有一天会把这些袒露给布鲁斯听，只是那一天也许是得很久以后才会到来：等他完全解决了黑暗面的困扰、等他和布鲁斯重新进展出属于他们的关系……<br/>“很大程度上，我甚至认为他对你的占有欲是来源于我，于是我开始嫉妒，到后来，看到他和你交缠在一起的时候，我唯一能保留的情绪也就只有嫉妒了。”<br/>但布鲁斯现在正乖乖地待在他的面前（即使是被迫的），克拉克觉得所有让他畏首畏尾的顾虑都可以不作数了：<br/>“好在嫉妒偶尔也能成为一种积极的情绪，如果没有它的推动，我未必能时不时地跑出来和你说几句话。”<br/>克拉克说得无比从容，他慢慢凑近布鲁斯直至贴住对方的鼻尖。布鲁斯试图从这番话中理清一些什么，然而近距离喷洒在他脸上的吐息却灼热到几乎要将他瞬间吞没。<br/>“很长一段时间里，我都以为……”克拉克的瞳孔里凝结出一层凝重，它们零零散散地印到布鲁斯的眼里，让他轻而易举地读懂了嵌在其中的不安，“我以为你爱他。”<br/>克拉克从未自信到把这种可能从脑子里筛出去。在另一个自己面前说出“布鲁斯爱的只是伪装成我的你”不代表他自己也对这件事确信无疑。两个他都和布鲁斯有着非同寻常的牵绊，但那么多天来，和布鲁斯朝夕相处的人不是他，布鲁斯真正看到的也不是他。而正如布鲁斯说的那样，是他自己选择了不在第一时间睁开眼睛去及时挽回一切，所以他又有什么资格要求布鲁斯把两个他完全分清？<br/>“那时我以为……”布鲁斯像是被克拉克感染了，坦诚，恍惚，或是别的什么。在一切错误露出端倪之前，他并不知道自己慢慢敞开心扉接受的克拉克•肯特早就变成了另一个人。而当一切真相大白之后，他又没有多余的时间去思考这些太过私人的情感，不够细心也不够敏锐的责任显然在他，他没什么可抱怨的。<br/>但至少在这一分这一秒，布鲁斯认为克拉克不该为此感到彷徨和低落：<br/>“我以为他是你。”<br/>克拉克眼底的蓝果然愈发深邃了起来。他知道他需要一把大火才能烧光他不自信的惶恐，他只是不知道点火的那个人必须得是布鲁斯才行。<br/>“那我想我有资格说这些了，”克拉克压低的声音近似耳语，然而每个字中包含的力量都足以撼动布鲁斯的心绪：<br/>“每一次看到他进入你的身体，都是我最想杀了他的时刻。”<br/>他放开了钳制着布鲁斯的手转而扶住了布鲁斯的脑后，布鲁斯的视野随之彻底暗了下来，暗到只剩克拉克目不转睛盯着自己的双眼里迸发的情感。它们是那么的幽蓝透亮，无声消解了布鲁斯的抗拒。只有布鲁斯自己才清楚，他依然无比坚信这两个共存于一体的克拉克•肯特持续地互相影响了太久，久到眼前的克拉克想要得到他的欲望究竟是源自于内心、还是仅仅只是投映自另一个超人的内心就连克拉克自己都不得而知。也许他的言之凿凿只是因为潜意识里的另一把声音在偷偷作祟，也许他就只是太想通过自己的肯定来证明他本身的存在。<br/>——这又有什么关系呢？布鲁斯又想，反正就连这些景象都是虚幻的。不是什么事都非要执著于追寻出一个具体意义，也许他们在这儿所说的所做的都不过是一场会留下记忆的梦，那些只存在于他心中的疑虑和或真或假的纠结，也就在这种情况下变得无足轻重了。<br/>他抢在克拉克前头将唇轻贴上了他的，他们的气息在布鲁斯低如细语般的呢喃中交换：<br/>“但现在……只有你了。”<br/>克拉克即刻攫住了他的唇，带着他一起坠进了缠绵的深吻中。撬开他牙齿的舌头在他的口腔里搅动，在这个狂热的刹那，布鲁斯差点以为自己呼吸的权利都是克拉克给予的。他在克拉克身体下磨蹭着想要打开腿，但克拉克跨在他两侧的大腿让他只得放弃，很显然克拉克还没吻够，他沉浸在唇舌胶着的深吻中，像是恨不得要夺走布鲁斯肺里的空气。好在他也不会真的窒息，要是回到现实，对情爱之事老练如他也未必能承受——<br/>突然冒出的那个词像只讨人厌的蚊子开始在布鲁斯耳朵边嗡嗡着，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，想靠更投入进亲吻中来驱赶它。现实，要是回到现实，他和克拉克•肯特之间的一切都需要重新定义，就如同损坏了的手表需要重新矫正才能让所有零件重新运作一样不可避免。这不免又让他心猿意马，他偏开了脑袋的角度，想暂时停下来，但克拉克似乎打定了主意不给他喘息的机会，那对唇立刻又追了上来，布鲁斯只得被迫迎合着搅动在他口腔里的舌头，等他意识到他们两个人碾乱了床单并从先前的靠坐一点点变成了平躺的姿势，克拉克的膝盖已经迫不及待顶开了他的双腿。<br/>“别太着急。”布鲁斯横过手臂将它隔在两人相贴的胸膛之间，他勉强将克拉克向上撑开后气喘吁吁地剜了克拉克一眼，“我以为你想慢慢来的。”<br/>“我看起来是想要慢慢来的样子吗？”<br/>克拉克语毕便迫不及待又想撑开布鲁斯的腿、却不想布鲁斯以用力夹紧他膝盖的方式抵抗起来，他的手扯住克拉克的衣领，上半身稍稍朝他倾去：<br/>“那要是我想慢慢来呢？”<br/>这应该是他从被扑倒那会儿直至现在唯一重获的主动了，他噙着淡笑，从克拉克无措的愕然中体会到了难以言喻的乐趣：<br/>“我可不喜欢太心急的童子军。”<br/>被责难了的克拉克忧郁地拧了拧眉，语气里是掩不住的诧异：<br/>“你觉得我是童子军？”<br/>“和我相比的话……”布鲁斯放开克拉克的衣领，又去捏了捏克拉克的下巴，即使克拉克正匍匐在他身上，这颇有余裕的高贵却还是让他更像一个主宰者，“难道你不是？”<br/>“……布鲁斯。”克拉克幽怨地嘟囔了声，他挣扎了那么几秒后还是往后挪了挪。正当布鲁斯诧异克拉克还有那么听话的时候，往后调整了姿势的克拉克在合适的位置把下巴搁到了他的胸口上直直地望了过来，“别折磨我了。”<br/>他还是以一副侵略者的姿态跪趴在布鲁斯并未完全打开的双腿之间，然而轻声细语的哀求里全是热烈的渴望。布鲁斯不禁愣了愣，不知怎么又有些想笑。那只带着彷徨的蚊子于是在克拉克充满爱恋的注视中消失了，一同消失的还有衣服，但谁也没去关注这些无关紧要的细节。布鲁斯没做任何表态，克拉克的唇又抓住时机抢夺了他的回答。布鲁斯在接连不断的吻中闭上眼睛，他只知道这具压着他的身体是温热的，他能感受到到搏动在克拉克胸膛之下的心跳声，他甚至能听到床单因他们的动作而发出的摩擦声，它们悉悉索索地爬在布鲁斯皮肤之下呓语，而他身上的克拉克也同样一刻不停。那些绵延向下的吻如同在烙下印记一般虔诚，克拉克总是要在重重吮住他的皮肤、拿牙齿轻轻磕上去之后才能心满意足地离开，布鲁斯不想去弄明白克拉克在干什么，他只想放空自己的脑袋随他去。他向来不喜欢任人摆弄，但面对克拉克•肯特，他总会为对方开启一次又一次的例外。<br/>“嘿——”布鲁斯在克拉克咬住他乳头的时候痛呼了一下，在那之前，他已经忍下了克拉克的虎牙啃咬他喉结和颈项的小小痛楚。他扯了下克拉克的头发，不耐地催促道，“你还要磨蹭多久？”<br/>“刚刚是谁让我别太着急的？”<br/>克拉克洋洋得意地笑开了，他撑起自己往上爬，从上而下看向布鲁斯的眼神里全是色情的戏谑。和布鲁斯在言语上你来我往一向是一件有意思的事，但更有意思的，是看到布鲁斯赤裸裸的口不对心。<br/>“看来我必须提醒你了，”布鲁斯焦灼地扭动了下，两条打开的腿却灵活地圈住了克拉克的腰，“在这种时候还想着占口头上的便宜对你可没什么好处。”<br/>“我可以把这看作是一种许可吗？”这显然出乎克拉克的意料，他向后伸过手而后摸了把布鲁斯的大腿根部，“也或者……一种催促？”<br/>“你是那么笨的人吗”<br/>布鲁斯拿脚跟轻点上克拉克的腰窝后又在那儿挑逗般地轻蹭着，他依托着下半身的力量，欲拒还迎一般挂到了克拉克的身上。就算是被侵略，他也不想以臣服的姿态等着克拉克的大肆进攻。<br/>“那看来是有人不想再慢慢来了。”<br/>克拉克俯身亲了亲布鲁斯不置可否的嘴角，觉得自己正在变得更热，那根已经勃起的性器尤其有存在感。他腾出手，把布鲁斯的左腿从腰后扒了下来，布鲁斯连跟上这指令的时间都没得到，克拉克的手指就顺着他的臀缝挤了进来，那指腹不甚温柔地扯平了穴口之外的褶皱，动作娴熟得不像话。布鲁斯适时地跟着这动作发出呼噜一般的哼声。这意味明显的鼓励让克拉克愈发肆无忌惮，因为躺在他面前的布鲁斯是这么顺从，而他又不再是那个只能独自愤怒嘶吼的旁观者，光是这两点就足够叫克拉克发狂了。<br/>他知道他还能拥有更疯狂的。<br/>克拉克调整了下姿势后抽回手，转而用蓄势待发的阴茎替代了手指。被克拉克轻拍了一下屁股的布鲁斯则听话地微微抬起了腰臀，他眯起眼睛努力往下看，却只能看到跪坐起来的克拉克腹前一片覆盖着耻毛的肌肉。克拉克没给布鲁斯能够好好观察自己的闲暇，他一手更用力地掰开布鲁斯的半边臀瓣、一手扶住自己的根部在沉默之中用力顶上了布鲁斯害羞的穴口。那一寸柔嫩的皮肤像是因这威吓性的宣告轻颤了起来，克拉克原本不想去在乎布鲁斯是不是真的会被即将到来的、粗暴的插入弄疼，因为他们所处的世界只是个意识缔造的空间，他们的交合是假的，床是假的，房顶是假的，就连他用尽全力想在布鲁斯身上留下的吻痕都会是假的……<br/>克拉克短暂地停下来，他看向迷蒙着双眼等待自己插入的布鲁斯，心口被激荡起来的占有欲填满了。<br/>就算一切都是假的也没关系。克拉克又往后退开、弯低下半身啃咬住了布鲁斯的喉结，他感受着动弹不得的布鲁斯轻微的战栗想，没关系了，都没关系。反正想要彻底占有布鲁斯的他、和在这个虚幻的世界中仍旧愿意把自己完完全全交出来的布鲁斯是真的就够了。<br/>他这么想着，又再次恢复了先前的姿势。他没再多做等待，当布鲁斯下一记吸气还没完成时，那根肉柱就这么一鼓作气地顶进了布鲁斯的身体里。布鲁斯跟着克拉克的破入剧烈地挣动了一下，他绷直了脖颈，不自觉地从喉咙口挤出了一记软绵绵的哼吟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八.</p><p>很疼。<br/>没有任何准备——他原本以为不需要有什么准备，然而那根粗长的柱体挤进内壁后又倏地往后撤，带出一阵粗粝的摩擦感。布鲁斯的震颤和他记忆中曾有过的体验也就在此刻重叠。也或者更甚。这让布鲁斯惊觉包裹在甜蜜之下的痛感是这么立体，立体到足以唤起他深刻的记忆。<br/>还是很疼。<br/>一进一出交叠的冲撞毫不留情，后穴中那根肉棒埋得更深，布鲁斯屏住气干吞了一下喉咙。他放开揪着床单的手，转而胡乱地开始摸索自己下腹，他想要通过给自己纾解高涨欲望来转移一些被集中在后穴的注意力，但克拉克的手比他更快一步握住了他挺立的性器。他不由分说地用手掌包裹住了布鲁斯的那根，意图不言而喻：他想掌控一切，掌控布鲁斯，也掌控布鲁斯所能得到的快乐，他想让布鲁斯只能被给予，至于那个高高在上占据主动权的人则必须是他自己。这种想法透露的讯息很危险，因为和他们两个都闭口不谈的那位多少有些微妙的相似。<br/>然而克拉克还是那么做了。他潦草地撸动了两下布鲁斯同样胀硬的阴茎后又欠身下来。坚实的身躯再度覆盖住了布鲁斯的上半身，克拉克张口咬住布鲁斯的锁骨，胯部则在同一时间继续保持着有节奏的挺动。他打定主意不给布鲁斯任何可以开小差的余地，所以他由着占有欲的支配，在这具布满伤痕的身体中为所欲为。那些和他的胸膛相贴的伤疤美丽而刺眼，即使克拉克几分钟前还虔诚地一一吻过，克拉克还是想用越来越火热的交合来抹消它们所对应的孤独与奉献。也许布鲁斯不这么觉得，对他来说伤疤的意义多半只是伤疤，但对克拉克来说，它们只会促成克拉克那个“别再让布鲁斯孤军奋战”的、浪漫到可笑的念头。<br/>可他还被困在这里，既主动又被动地困在了这里。想到这一层，克拉克又恼火又焦虑，当他那颗犬牙再一次发泄般啃住布鲁斯的皮肤时，被操弄得又痛又痒的布鲁斯居然轻轻求饶了一声：<br/>“轻一点……”<br/>这个弱势的无心之举倒真的奏效了。克拉克像是猛然回过了神，他暂时停了下来。布鲁斯正以为自己能喘口气，却不想克拉克又故意顶了顶腰胯，仍埋在布鲁斯身后的肉柱在他体内有目的性的碾动害得他尾椎处泛上一片酥麻。<br/>“这就对了，”克拉克仿佛发现了什么前所未见的新大陆，他嗤嗤地笑了声，接着去咬了口布鲁斯的下巴，这个形状漂亮的下巴中间有一道小小的凹痕，克拉克的舌尖舔过那儿，向下探的手又把布鲁斯的腿压得更开：“说实话，听你求我的感觉真好。”<br/>小穴还紧紧绞着根粗大的阴茎这回事儿让布鲁斯连嘴上逞强都吃力，别说他在现实中体验过太多次超人旺盛到可怕的精力，就算如今只是在意识中，他也觉得这够他受的了。他弯过手臂想去推克拉克，但那片肩膀太结实了，他记得超人身上的骨骼和肌肉有多健壮、多坚不可摧，从他在大都会看到超人在他头顶飞过时，他就开始有了概念。只是随后这种认知总是会被克拉克•肯特迷惑性的淳朴笑容冲淡，继而又会在他把自己折腾得浑身酸软时再重新被强调。<br/>“……你别太得寸进——”<br/>最后一个变调了的音节因为克拉克猛地抽出半截又深深撞进去的行动化成了一记短促的尖叫，布鲁斯并不准备为现在已经没那么疼了感到庆幸，因为他被克拉克完全束缚住了。他的两臂被克拉克举到了头顶箍着，他无法合拢的腿又因为克拉克一次次的顶弄不停打颤。那根愈发昂扬的肉棒早就把他的肠壁操得顺畅柔软，而他却只能跟着克拉克的频率无力摇晃。起初克制的轻喘也逐渐变成了无助的闷哼，他唯一还能自己抓紧的意识就是这很危险，因为这彼此交融的过程是那么滚烫，滚烫到就快蒸腾掉他仅剩的焦虑。这危险到足以让他在这个虚无的空间迷失。只是那个卯足劲在他身体里横冲直撞的克拉克似乎压根没考虑这些，他一一吻过布鲁斯的耳垂，鼻尖，就连眼角下的那颗痣都要细细吮吻一阵。他的唇流连得温柔细致，与此对应的是他胯下的动作开始更加狂乱，他甚至握住布鲁斯的脚踝、把他的腿完全折高了，阴茎因此每一下都能埋得更深，只能躺在那儿发出凌乱呜咽的布鲁斯在这种姿势之下更显狼狈。<br/>但他绝不会想到这同时也让克拉克愈发难以满足。他突然将自己拔了出去，布鲁斯还没及时体验到后穴突如其来的空虚所带来的难耐，他就整个人被克拉克抱了起来。他只腾空了一秒，再沾到床垫时几乎是被克拉克用力扔下来的，也许这形容不贴切，但早就浑身酸痛的布鲁斯真的因为这一下开始头晕目眩了。只是他连痛骂一句都没能做到就被克拉克摆弄成了跪趴的姿势，那只不容反驳的大掌掐住他的腰，把他的后臀高高提了起来后又凶狠地往那个让他留恋不已的蜜穴里插了进去。<br/>布鲁斯爆出的脏话全都被闷进了拢在他肩膀下的被子里。他连扭动一下的余地都没有，整个人跟着克拉克的抽插前后摇摆着。克拉克能听到布鲁斯艰难的呼吸，那种绵软的抽噎几乎让他理解了另一个自己那么专制和残酷的理由，如果没办法留住这个人，那得到他的脆弱和乞求也是好的。<br/>但这是错的。克拉克咬咬牙，将自己从这种感同身受的无情中抽离，冲撞的速度跟着变缓了，布鲁斯没法扭头看看身后到底发生了什么，他只知道自己被往后拉了些，然后一对干燥的唇又抚慰似的吻住了他的腰窝。<br/>布鲁斯弄不清这到底是什么把戏了，他只是趁着这机会好好地喘了口气，这足以让他在腰被两只手牢牢掐住时不再那么惊恐。粗长的怪物又顶进湿滑的甬道，一下又一下，他被顶弄得连靠肩颈支撑住上半身都艰难无比。那根撑开他穴口的硬物总是在插到最深处后还要不甘心地继续往里顶，布鲁斯能感觉到高潮在临近，几乎就是在那个触手可及的顶点，但他抓不住它。至少靠他自己不行。<br/>因为他的一切都被克拉克捏在掌心之中。呼吸，律动，所有一切。他在过载的快感中完全丧失了自己。直到那个氪星人最终将笨拙的爱意释放在他的身体深处，他也依然在高潮留下的余威之中昏昏沉沉、怎么都找不到那个可以让他清醒过来的出口。他闭着眼睛，拽过手边唯一能拽的依靠物，像下一秒就会失去全部力气那样倚上去后将头倒向了那儿。<br/>——原来这里的确能“好好睡一觉”。<br/>被困倦拖进睡眠之中的前一秒，布鲁斯脑袋里唯一闪过的只有这个想法。</p><p>感觉到有只小爬虫爬过眉骨，闭着眼睛的布鲁斯微微弹动了一记上眼皮，瘙痒感并未因此消失。被吵醒的布鲁斯只好龇牙咧嘴地抬手去拨，结果他却只是抓住了克拉克正在撩动他刘海的手指。<br/>“睡得怎么样？”<br/>他刚迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛就看到了克拉克冲他露出的半排牙齿，被他松松抓着的那根手指抽了出来，克拉克把布鲁斯散在前额的刘海往后撩了撩，耐心等待着他恢复清醒。这应该是布鲁斯这么长时间以来拥有过的、最安稳的一次睡眠了——全程都只是看着布鲁斯睡着的克拉克做出这样的判断，尽管克拉克知道布鲁斯只是靠着在意识中演绎睡觉这种行为而真正“享受”到了他在现实中的昏睡状态，但这也足够让他欣慰的了。<br/>“……我真的睡着了吗？”倒是布鲁斯自己对这事存有不小的疑虑，他把眼睛揉了又揉，双眼之上的惺忪感仍未消退。<br/>“别忘了，你本来就是‘睡着’的状态。”一直侧身朝向布鲁斯的克拉克把头支得更高，他慢悠悠地解释着，眼睛根本离不开布鲁斯似醒非醒、带着烦扰与困倦的懵懂神情，“当你在这里什么事都不想不做，你自然就能进入你原本的情境中。”<br/>“哦……”<br/>布鲁斯顺口接话道，他微微张着嘴打了个哈欠后偏了偏头才发现克拉克正目不转睛地盯着他： <br/>“……在想什么？”比起不自在，这种注视倒确实让他更清醒了一些，他抓了把先前才被克拉克整理好的头发轻咳了一声，找不出更适合的话题。 <br/>“我在想……”克拉克把搭放在身侧的手臂横到了布鲁斯的肚子上将他揽得离自己更近，“如果刚刚的事是发生在现实中就好了。”<br/>布鲁斯理应为克拉克这个出其不意的回复感到欣慰，这是他第一次听克拉克在提到“现实”这个敏感话题时抱着这么积极乐观的态度。不过他觉得他不能把他的高兴全都敞露出来，那会显得太有目的性。<br/>“还好不是。”布鲁斯绕开了那个他们最需要好好谈谈的、有关于“回去”的话题，他翻了翻眼睛，就这么敷衍了过去。克拉克却好像因他这随意的一答来了兴致——或者说他一直保持着他那高昂的兴致。<br/>“还好不是？”克拉克用颇为得意的语调重复了一遍后又翻身压住了布鲁斯，他在布鲁斯的眼角吹了口气，逗得布鲁斯又不耐烦又无可奈何地连连眨眼，“我可不可以理解成这是因为如果在现实中……你会吃不消？”<br/>“……如果这么想能满足你那点可怜的好胜心，”布鲁斯拿手推在克拉克的左右两肩上，把这当做唯一能表达他反感的方式——他不反感克拉克略显黏糊的亲昵，但是克拉克裆部那包鼓鼓囊囊的小怪物正在他的耻骨附近蹭来蹭去，存在感大到他必须得做点什么才符合这气氛，“那你就这么想吧。”<br/>“这么一想，我又觉得没那么遗憾了。”<br/>“你可以在这儿尽情自我安慰。”<br/>“因为在现实中，纵欲过度是会留下一连串后遗症的。我是指对你而言。”克拉克的手又绕到布鲁斯的身体和床垫之间用力捏了把他又紧又翘的臀部，布鲁斯以前也不知道这个现实中大多数时候都在流程式抿嘴、低头、微笑的小镇男孩刻薄起来也能让他脸颊烧红，“但在这儿不会。”<br/>布鲁斯越是瞪着眼睛拧着眉头，克拉克就越起劲，他开始在布鲁斯的身上一拱一拱，小心思昭然若揭，偏偏布鲁斯又不真的把他推下去，所以这下流的情趣很快又让两个人的身体都热了起来。克拉克轻啄了几下布鲁斯的鼻尖，又不说话了。其实他知道布鲁斯特意没提那个会让他为难的话题，他也不是没想过为了本就属于他的布鲁斯睁开眼——他真的有这么想过，尤其是当布鲁斯靠在他的怀里香甜酣睡时。布鲁斯在睡着时平静起伏着的呼吸让他想到很多，斯莫威尔，玛莎，同样为他付出了许多的联盟，他想他该回乔纳森的墓碑前看看，他太久没和乔纳森说说心里话了……只是很快他又意识到，他不能为了满足自己就做出这样的决定。<br/>他不能贸然将这个世界重新置于未知的危险之中。<br/>“……又在想什么？”<br/>原本等待着下一轮的布鲁斯被那双明暗不定的眼睛盯得浑身发毛，他叹了口气，同时揪了揪克拉克的耳朵。<br/>“在想……”克拉克中止了让他心情沉重的浮想转而侧头去吻了吻布鲁斯的手，那个吻仓促地落在了虎口处。像是不甘心似的，克拉克把那手往前拉，又去吻了吻布鲁斯的手心。或许是克拉克吻得珍惜而庄重，布鲁斯也就依顺地由着他摆弄了。蜻蜓点水一般的吻从掌心开始向上移动，食指，中指，最后是克拉克的唇停留了最久的无名指：那根手指的第一节骨节附近有一个小小的、介于疤痕和老茧两者形态中间的小疙瘩，一个完全摸不着缘由的“以后戒指穿过手指时会不会被卡住”无稽念头从克拉克的脑子里飞速滑过：<br/>“在想刚刚让你重新穿上衣服真是件多余的事。”<br/>克拉克把那一闪而过的念头捞了回来、小心翼翼地搁置到了一边，毕竟眼下、显然有更重要的事等待着他去做完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九.</p><p>布鲁斯很想把压在他身上的家伙搬开，但他实在无能为力。他感觉整整一天里——他尚不清楚在意识世界里流逝的时间是如何计算的，不过以他最直观的感受来判断的话，他认为他已经和克拉克泡在床上超过二十四个小时了，这样的认定直接导致了他四肢发麻，头昏眼花的情况，或许他已经开始出现了缺水的症状？因为他的嗓子实在干痒得厉害。布鲁斯闹不明白，总之现在的状况是，即使身处这个虚无的幻象里、发生的一切并没有真正耗费他的体力，他也还是结结实实地累得够呛。<br/>“我说……”偏偏克拉克对他的渴求像是永远不会落下帷幕，布鲁斯不得不揪住他的耳朵才勉强把他的脑袋从自己胸前移开，“你是准备和我耗死在这儿吗？”<br/>“好主意。”克拉克大喇喇地回复道，他扬起视线看布鲁斯的同时发出了一记满足的呼噜声，布鲁斯脸上束手无策的妥协让他真的想要干脆就把他们两个都困在这张床上算了，“这是个很有诱惑力的提议。”<br/>看着克拉克说完还故意做了个意犹未尽的咂嘴表情，布鲁斯忍不住伸手弹了下他的脑门。克拉克笑着接受了惩罚，他捉住布鲁斯的手，将它放到嘴边轻吻。布鲁斯感受着克拉克的舌尖在他的手掌心一点一点地轻撩着，突然在这种温情的氛围中有一些走神，他发现，“如果这是真的就好了”这种念头的存在感正前所未有的强烈。<br/>“如果我说……”他专注地看着那颗趴伏在他胸口的、毛茸茸的脑袋，稍稍有些犹豫这到底是不是个聊正事的好时机，然而他们真的该把那个被他俩都刻意忽略了的重要问题重新拎出来并抖落掉那层欲盖弥彰的灰尘了：<br/>“如果我说，我们在现实中也能够像这样待在一起才是真正有诱惑力的提议，你会同意吗？”<br/>抽出一天的时间——哪怕半天也好，什么都不用做，就这样互相交缠在一起，把彼此当成这个世界上唯一重要的人。布鲁斯不想承认他记得这种体验有多么容易让人沉溺，因为那是和另一个超人。可现在一切都应当重回正轨、也很快就可以重回正轨了，也许他可以期待和真正的克拉克•肯特重新再来一次？<br/>“我知道你想说什么。”克拉克没让布鲁斯等太久，而且他终于翻身从布鲁斯身上下来了，他仰躺在布鲁斯左侧，右手摸索到了布鲁斯的左手：<br/>“我当然同意。”他用力扣紧布鲁斯的手指，想从中模拟出一些具象的、他切切实实拥有布鲁斯的感受，他知道如果这一切发生在现实里的话，自己此刻一定早就被这种幸福包围了。然而这并不是，即使这也不算是他臆想出来的，可也远远说不上“真实”，这是他早晚要面对的问题，如同布鲁斯想和他好好谈谈的那个问题一样，“但我……”<br/>显然是不想打破目前的气氛，克拉克放低声音，用力捏了捏布鲁斯的手：<br/>“你知道的，我还没有找到能确保他不会再影响我的方法，我并没有把握……”<br/>克拉克往另一个自己所在的位置瞥了一眼，表达得委婉而诚实。他必须诚实才能抵消内心对布鲁斯产生的愧疚感。布鲁斯愿意留在这儿陪伴他、由他为所欲为是为了能让他回心转意睁开眼睛，克拉克当然清楚这一点：<br/>“我是说，我还没有足够的信心去享受这样的幸运。”<br/>这种拥有布鲁斯•韦恩的幸运绝对不可能凭空降临到他身上。即使这个人正待在他的身边、被他紧紧牵住而后耐心地聆听他的恐慌。<br/>“如果你坚信他就是另一个你，那他永远不会彻底消失。”布鲁斯没让沉默在他俩之中流淌，这太不像他了，他在这儿所做所说的一切都显得很是离奇。不过只要能把克拉克带出去，他似乎确实什么都愿意做，他愿意交出自己，也愿意分享自己：<br/>“你应该知道任何人……任何人都有属于自己的黑暗面。”布鲁斯看着天花板，轻柔平稳的声音有着奇异的说服力，“大多数人都经历过痛苦的挣扎、想要战胜脑子里那些会让人万劫不复的声音。人们的选择……我是说那些正确的，永远都取决于你相信什么，而那些糟糕的，往往是源于你害怕什么。”<br/>“这是来自蝙蝠侠的经验分享吗？”<br/>克拉克打趣似的问道，他扭过头，看到布鲁斯的嘴角以很浅的弧度弯了弯。<br/>“你看，这就是为什么同一个人却有两种爱你的灵魂。”他没有等到回答便这么说道，无论布鲁斯的指向性有多么模糊，克拉克依然能从布鲁斯隐晦的感同身受中读到他身上强大的力量，“你总是能遵从你的内心，无论面对多大的困难，你的信念永远都是那么纯粹而坚定。”<br/>换做任何其他场合，布鲁斯一定会因为这种过于露骨的情话头皮发麻，可现在，他所做的却只是抽出手然后把自己调整成侧躺的姿势好看清克拉克的脸：<br/>“然而你把我难住了。”从他主动展开这个话题开始，他的心几乎每分每秒都在无声叹息，“我不知道该拿你怎么办。不止这一次，我似乎总是不知道该拿你怎么办……”<br/>从他知道这个世界上有超人的存在开始，这个天外来客似乎就在不停带给他无止境的烦恼。他是认真地在吐露他的苦恼——偏近于甜蜜的那种。克拉克却不知怎么笑了一声。他也转过身来和布鲁斯面对面：<br/>“你知道你已经靠器械和药物被动进入深度睡眠超过四十八小时了吗？”克拉克并没有接着布鲁斯的话做出回应，他抬手捧住了布鲁斯的脸颊，目光中又掺杂了些许布鲁斯不想看懂的深邃，“持续得越久，对你的器官和大脑造成影响的几率就越大。”<br/>布鲁斯愣了一愣，他没想过在这里的时间概念会和现实中一致。他一直以为是要慢上许多的，那意味着他还有很多时间来和克拉克慢慢拉锯。<br/>“我需要知道这个吗？”<br/>“需要。因为这时时刻刻在提醒我，如果我继续把你留在这儿是多么自私。”比起情感上的托付，布鲁斯的身体为此做出的巨大付出是克拉克更实际的担忧，他之前放纵过了头，一旦他恢复冷静，这个棘手的问题还是那么残酷地横亘在他俩之间：<br/>“但我必须承认，我又多么想为了你、就只为了你回到那个复杂的世界，然而这也同样自私。”<br/>这就是他说他不觉得自己能轻易得到那份幸运的原因，他既没办法和布鲁斯永远待在这个单纯的世界、也没办法让真正的世界变得单纯。<br/>“你已经在这儿待了这么久都没有任何头绪，难道你从没有想过睁开眼睛然后我们一起解决他？”布鲁斯的声音带着些困惑，这字字句句间的肯定发自他的内心，“如果我说我相信你呢？我相信你不会再受他的影响……”<br/>那我会说我无法报答你的信任。至少现在还不行。克拉克把这话咽了回去并且用一个急促的吻打断了布鲁斯接下来要说的话。布鲁斯不轻易交付的信任对他来说弥足珍贵，他不想说出一些会让布鲁斯心灰意冷的话。他堵住布鲁斯的嘴，任由毫无杂质的欲望再次包裹住他们，这份他短暂拥有过的幸运正慢慢在迸发的快感中溜走，而克拉克知道在做出自己要不要醒来的决定之前，他必须先做出另外一个冒险的决定。</p><p>布鲁斯很高兴他能从那张床上活着下来并再次坐回餐桌前狼吞虎咽，他往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，好心情像吹足了气的气球轻飘飘地在天空晃荡着：<br/>“我得说，吃什么都不用担心发胖是唯一能让我喜欢这里的因素。”<br/>“太让我伤心了。”克拉克很想越过餐桌去舔走布鲁斯嘴角沾上的冰淇淋，不过最终他只是持续微笑地注视着他，“我以为能让你喜欢这里的原因是我。”<br/>“这不一样。你是现实中存在的。”布鲁斯煞有介事地解释，舀冰淇淋的手一秒都没停，“‘吃甜品不会胖’则是现实中不存在的。”<br/>“原来你这么容易满足。”<br/>“没错，我比你想象的还要容易满足。只要你跟我一起睁开眼睛，你就能立刻认识到这点。”<br/>布鲁斯舔着勺子、借助甜品的掩护直截了当地说道。克拉克先前的提醒确实起到了作用，他知道他们都不能再沉溺了，即使他们都默认愿意让美好的时光延续得久一些，现实中那些为他担心的人也绝不会再放任他继续昏睡。<br/>“看来我没法再继续逃避这个问题了，是吗？”克拉克的口气里有浓浓的眷恋，明明他们都清楚所有美好都是有时限的，他也还是忍不住为它的短暂感到遗憾。<br/>“别轻举妄动。”布鲁斯没头没尾地警告道——无论如何，先打上一针强力的预防针总是稳妥的，“你说过你不会再把我推走的。”<br/>“我记得。”克拉克伸出一只手，宣誓的模样，“我不会那么做的。”<br/>“没有别的方法能离开这里吗？”布鲁斯很满意对话的走向，他舔走下唇的冰淇淋，状似漫不经心地顺水推舟，“除了从高处被推下去之外。”<br/>“当然有。你只需要放松，闭上眼睛，告诉自己这次再睁开眼睛时就不在这儿了。”<br/>“这么简单？”不知道是某种预感还是过分的谨慎作祟，布鲁斯感觉像是突然被一根无形的针扎了一下，也许是因为克拉克直到他认真聊起离开的问题时都没给他一个明确的答复？而布鲁斯始终没有逼问是因为他真的以为克拉克已经和他达成共识了：<br/>“你会和我一起这么做吗？”<br/>他放下了手中的一切，端正而严格地问道。克拉克安静地凝望着那双尽可能藏起了不安的眼睛，对自己的失望又在心中蔓延，他没法用自己虽然做好了决定却仍然需要再多一点的时间来为自己辩解，因为那与布鲁斯盛大的期望背道而驰——<br/>“我会牵着你的手陪你一起。”<br/>克拉克没有说谎，他真的会遵守这个承诺。但也仅此而已。布鲁斯也并没有深究这个答案是多么模棱两可，在他来到这里以后，他的信任和乐观都变得有些盲目。他微微扬起头，视线跟着走向他的克拉克移动，餐桌在他们之中消失了，然后是克拉克走到了他的身后、从背后搂住了他。他的左手再次被克拉克扣紧，就像他在床上时总在做的那样，克拉克的另一只手则捂住了他的眼睛，那奇异地让布鲁斯觉得晕眩。他隐隐听到克拉克在他耳边轻声交代绝对不要张开眼睛，似乎是会造成什么危险……真的？布鲁斯警觉地产生了怀疑，只是那种恍惚一闪而逝，因为很快他意识到自己在缓慢地坠落，左手手心那点温热的触感又给了强有力的保证、证明着他正和克拉克一起完成这件事。离开，他们会一起离开。也许就是下一秒，也许还要再过个几分钟，总之他们会一起睁开眼睛，他会再次带着超人回归到那个不完美的世界，他断断续续地想着一定要在睁眼的瞬间就提醒他们关掉红太阳灯，因为那对克拉克来说……<br/>“太好了。”<br/>带着惊喜的女声凌厉地赶走了布鲁斯七零八落的浮想。布鲁斯猛地张开眼睛，激烈跳动的心脏让他的耳膜发出一阵闷闷轰隆声后反馈给他的是剧烈的头痛，刺目的光线则加剧了这种痛苦。他的大脑在这几秒间是一片粗糙的白纸，等他想起他需要靠自主呼吸摄入大量氧气之后，那些重要的关键字才开始在纸上浮现，克拉克。布鲁斯想到他的同时念出了他的名字。<br/>“克拉克……”<br/>他艰难地扭过头，偏转的目光看到的却还是那个紧闭着眼睛的超人。<br/>“克拉克？”布鲁斯没在意探到他上方的几张写着担忧的脸，他扯掉了连在他耳后的几根线，在舱门打开的同一时刻就坐了起来，这猛烈的动作让他眼前又冒出一片花白，但“是不是出了什么问题”的恐慌让他顾不上这些了。<br/>“布鲁斯！”<br/>戴安娜吼了一声，她拽住布鲁斯的胳膊，用力地把他推了回去。巴里和维克多吓了一跳，这才想起把一早准备在那儿的水杯递了过去。<br/>“你得先喝杯水！”她使劲按下行为古怪的布鲁斯，把水杯硬塞到他手里，“现在！立刻！”<br/>布鲁斯机械地灌着水，视线却放在克拉克身上挪不开。手心仍留有属于克拉克的独特温度，这不是错觉，所以肯定是哪里出了错……<br/>“发……发生了什么？”巴里交替揉搓着自己的手指，布鲁斯方才他从没见过的、像是慌了神的表现导致他问得极其小心，“怎么只有你……”<br/>“……再等一会儿。”<br/>布鲁斯没注意到另外三个人给彼此使了个眼色。温热的水让他的身体开始复苏，而他脑子里的那张纸却反而被揉皱了，那上面只和克拉克有关的词正在被凭空出现的橡皮擦去，布鲁斯很想阻止这些发生，然而这令人彷徨的沉默不怀好意地向他展示着他必须要面对的现实。<br/>“我真的开始害怕了。”大约五分钟后，打破安静的戴安娜试探性地抚了抚布鲁斯的肩，她分不清布鲁斯沉郁苍白的脸色是因为过久的昏睡还是因为别的原因，所有她好奇的事，都必须等到布鲁斯的精神和身体都完全恢复后才能聊：<br/>“你要是再不醒过来，我们就打算用人为手段强行介入了。”<br/>布鲁斯点点头，无言地收下了这份可贵的关怀。他知道自己应当给出一些感激与回应的，但他现在做不到。他看着那个依然毫无生气躺在那儿的超人，心脏恶狠狠地抽搐了一下，麻木在胸腔里扩散，将布鲁斯所有本该活跃的情绪都凝固住了。<br/>“把红太阳灯关掉吧。”<br/>他跳下床，简略地说，脚掌踩上地面时他因为重心不稳向后倒了一下。他没去接任何试图搀扶他的手，这份重现的镇静像是在告诉所有人，蝙蝠侠醒过来了。<br/>他也确实该彻底醒过来了。<br/>“关掉？为什么？”巴里和维克多错愕地对视一眼后，巴里满腹的疑惑脱口而出：“关掉以后我们接着该做什么？超人为什么没醒过来？还是说必须关掉红太阳灯超人才能……”<br/>一言不发的布鲁斯背对着他们离开，把那些他比谁都想给出解答的问题留在了身后。而沉睡的超人依旧死气沉沉地躺在那儿，仿佛在向布鲁斯宣告他在意识中经历的一切、都只是一场荒诞可笑的梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十.</p><p>布鲁斯把脑袋凑到了正流着冷水的水龙头下，恼火的感觉却并没有跟着让他皮肤发紧的水一起被冲走。于是他使劲拨了把头发，尝试无果后，他吐出了灌进嘴里的水，抬起脸好好看起了镜子里胡子拉碴的自己。他的眼睛有了神采，脸色也不再那么灰暗了，他这下真的完全清醒了，包括精神和身体两方面。然而这并没有让他的情绪变好，它们现时正乱糟糟地堵在他的胸口伺机而动、仿佛随时都能驱使他打碎面前的镜子——因为再混乱，他也知道过去几十个小时并不是一场在睁眼的瞬间就会被自动忘记全部细节的梦。尽管他无比希望是，这样他就不用压抑想对那具沉睡的躯体大喊大叫的念头，也不用被迎面砸向他的惊悸伤得焦灼无措。<br/>但也很快了，布鲁斯把毛巾按在脸上时想道，克拉克就快把他逼到那种歇斯底里的疯狂境地了。<br/>他抽过毛巾，盖在脸上，就这么放任自己沉寂了一会儿，恼火在微微窒息的感受中被浇灭，取而代之的则是汹涌的无力。他一点也不想去理解克拉克为什么会欺骗自己，一点也不。哪怕他清楚原因，清楚克拉克总会有千万种他不得不这么做的理由，布鲁斯也不允许自己再那么做了。<br/>“你还好吗？”<br/>戴安娜的声音听起来像是在门边守候已久了，她靠在不至于显得她过分忧心的距离之外，锐利的目光没放过正处在心神不宁当中的布鲁斯身上任何一处细节。<br/>“让你们担心了。”布鲁斯把毛巾丢进台盆，呼了口气转头看着戴安娜，那个勉强挤出的笑容很憔悴，不过多少传达出了他的感激。<br/>“幸好你在昏睡六十个小时后自己转醒了。”戴安娜想了想，决定就站在这个不远不近的位置和布鲁斯对话，“否则通过强制手段让你苏醒有一定几率会让你的大脑缺氧。”<br/>我宁愿那样。我宁愿是被你们弄醒的。布鲁斯在心里苦笑，比起克拉克对他做的，他真的宁可如此。<br/>“不准备和我说说超人为什么没醒吗？”戴安娜斟酌着发问，同时她也在想着该怎么说才能不让布鲁斯感到有压力。因为和其他人不同，布鲁斯对唤醒超人这件事有着近乎偏执的执著，从过去到现在一直如此：<br/>“你应该知道我们并没有要责怪你的意思，这本来就是个孤注一掷的尝试。其实在你迟迟没有醒来的这几天，我们几乎都后悔过为什么没有阻止你去冒险。”<br/>如果布鲁斯现在的情绪没那么糟，或许他会想要拥抱戴安娜、拥抱每一个如此着紧他的人。这些伙伴传递给他的力量无形却极具份量，这恰恰是他希望“重获新生”的克拉克能够好好感受的，他想让克拉克知道愿意帮助他走出困境的不止自己。而克拉克偏偏放弃了这些，就像他冷酷地放弃了自己的信任一样。<br/>“我失败了，就是这样。”布鲁斯甩了甩头，决心不再让思维围绕着该死的克拉克转了，“但我原本以为我会成功的，我原本……”<br/>他顿了顿，不可遏制地又去回想过去几十个小时里发生的事。好在戴安娜没有催他，她耐心地倚在那儿，等着布鲁斯将自己视作一个可以倾诉的对象。<br/>“我想我太把自己当回事了。”布鲁斯用力搓了把脸，意外地没因为掩藏不住的苦涩感到丢脸。这确实也没什么可丢脸的，这是他犯下的错误，是既定的事实，事实只需要面对，除此之外不会再有任何处理它的好方法了，“我还以为在意识里和超人谈一场恋爱，就能把他带出来。”<br/>他表情淡然地把所有他愿意讲述的部分尽可能简略地向戴安娜描述了一遍，关于克拉克现时的处境，关于那个“意识空间”的构成，关于克拉克的一些迷惘和犹豫，关于他盲目到可笑的乐观。至于更私人的部分全被他过滤走以后沉淀进了角落，因为克拉克没有按照约定的那样和他一起回到这里，所以这些回忆都将成为对布鲁斯来说不具有任何意义的杂质。不管他们在那个虚幻的空间度过了多美好的时光，它们始终不是真实的。在那个布鲁斯以为克拉克决定和他一起离开的时刻，他期望的不止是他们能够一起解决另一个超人的问题。在那个时刻，他更期望能够在现实中和克拉克制造出真正的回忆，哪怕不完美。否则，在意识世界所发生的一切最终都只不过是泡沫一般梦幻的谎言。<br/>“我不会说克拉克有多么罪无可恕，但他用的方式确实有点儿糟糕。”大致了解了来龙去脉（布鲁斯想隐藏的部分她也特意没有去问）的戴安娜站在她的角度中肯评价道。为布鲁斯的身体着想这种动机让克拉克的做法值得被理解，但就算是善意的欺骗，戴安娜也难以表达赞同，他难道不能劝服布鲁斯吗？凭他们在“意识世界”中的关系？<br/>“所以……接下来你有什么打算？”<br/>布鲁斯以为戴安娜在问自己要怎么处理和克拉克之间错综复杂的关系，他们在意识世界中被确认的所谓恋人还可以当真吗？毕竟连克拉克的承诺都不作数了，还是他有朝一日要淡然地对着克拉克说你不必把那时发生的事放在心上？又甚至于他连再次和克拉克为此争执的机会都没有？<br/>“白宫试图联系我们好几次了，铺天盖地的舆论恐怕都得你处理上好一阵。”不过戴安娜想问的显然并不是布鲁斯想的那样，她没在意布鲁斯的愣怔和苦恼而是接着说道，“黑门监狱里的那些罪犯也是个棘手的问题，最重要的是，民众太想知道超人前阵子为什么那么反常、又为什么离奇消失了，他们对于超级英雄的信任已经所剩无几。”<br/>听戴安娜罗列着一系列后遗症的布鲁斯有点儿愧疚，他太过想当然，才会把应当全力处理这些问题的时间拿去浪费在了一个虚无的空间。<br/>“莱克斯•卢瑟。”他收起无用的歉意，看向戴安娜正色道，“我会让大家认为这都是越狱了的卢瑟在捣鬼。”<br/>“因为他根本没法现身否认，但万一他试图通过某种渠道和你争辩，说蝙蝠侠所说的话都是一派胡言……”<br/>戴安娜稍加思索之后顺着布鲁斯的思路喃喃说道，话音还未落，她的眼睛就和布鲁斯似有若无的浅笑一起亮了起来。她就知道布鲁斯对任何事都会早做准备，也许这些安排在他们计划对付失控的超人时就已经一并在进行了，她眼前的蝙蝠侠还是那个让众人感觉可靠安心的存在，这让她对布鲁斯的情绪产生的担忧又消减了不少。<br/>“那我们就能抓住他。”布鲁斯说出了戴安娜正在想的，“只要他忍不住露出一点蛛丝马迹，我就不会再让他逃脱。”<br/>“按照眼下的情况，我反而希望他暂时不要现身。”戴安娜笑着摇了摇头，像是在说噢可怜的莱克斯•卢瑟，你这也算是罪有应得了，“这会让情况变得好掌握得多。”<br/>布鲁斯点点头，心情看上去明快不少。可能是对比太明显，布鲁斯开始体会到现实世界中的这份踏实有多值得珍惜。<br/>“还有一个大家都很想问却不敢问的问题。”戴安娜歪过头看着似乎一时间陷入沉思的布鲁斯，又突然问道：“正义联盟是否还存在？”<br/>布鲁斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，露出了他醒来后第一个真正的、不带有任何复杂含义的微笑：<br/>“从未消失过。”<br/>“好好休息一下，哪怕只休息四个小时，然后再来处理这些烂摊子吧。”戴安娜回以微笑，尽管超人还躺在那儿，谁也不知道明天又会发生什么，但至少她现在觉得没什么事能再让她头疼了：<br/>“我总有一种克拉克很快就会醒过来的感觉，还是你要把这种预感也称为‘盲目的乐观’？”<br/>布鲁斯对此只是抿了下唇，没有给出任何回应。</p><p>巴里以前只知道哥谭义警来去无踪、为人神秘，他身手了得、独来独往，却也擅长招募同伴（自己就是个最好的例子）。他尽可以把他对蝙蝠侠的了解向所有认识的人夸大一番并作为他和蝙蝠侠交情很好的资本到处吹嘘，可他得说，他从不知道蝙蝠侠竟然还是个处理危机公关的天才。<br/>“你是怎么想到这点子的！”巴里捧住脸，站在布鲁斯的椅背后不停赞叹，“这办法也太太太太赞了！”<br/>数块小屏幕里，有关超人被莱克斯•卢瑟用外星不明晶状体控制、并在无自主意识下做出一系列惊人事件的报道在各家电视台滚动播放着。那些军方派出的代表、国防部发言人还有活跃在社交媒体上的评论家孜孜不倦地对正义联盟提交的数个证据进行翻来覆去的分析，从丧钟和卢瑟在狱中的会面到自杀小队交接“神秘物品”的种种画面一个都没放过。鉴于提供这些宝贵证据的阿曼达•沃勒所给予的帮助，布鲁斯以等价交换的方式巧妙地让沃勒女士在这件事中隐身了。<br/>“在之前的民意调查中，人们对超级英雄的支持率已经跌到谷底了，”钢骨紧盯着另一面屏幕里夹杂在各种热闹讨论中的红色数字，“我没奢望过那个数字还能从0.03%恢复到20%以上。”<br/>“以前那个数字可是80%！”巴里窜到维克多身边搭住他的肩，语气听起来很是伤感，“我能指望它飙升到70%吗？50也行！”<br/>“坍塌的信任不是那么容易重建的。”<br/>布鲁斯像是有感而发一般于忙碌中突然开腔，他的视线偶尔扫到被采访的路人，那些谨慎表达着观点的市民脸上仍能看出愤怒和恐慌，也许他们相信蝙蝠侠交给政府的全部证据，但要他们重拾被辜负的信任绝不是靠呈现在媒体前的三言两语就能达成。<br/>“嘿，大家，”戴安娜的声音伴随着某种重物轰然倒塌的巨响一起传进了大家的耳朵，“我需要你们来给我搭把手了。”<br/>“这就来。”<br/>布鲁斯迅速做出回应，接收到定位信息的巴里即刻消失在他们身边，布鲁斯简单了解了现场状况后便紧随其后，维克多则留在大厅成为了他们可靠的后援。在布鲁斯脱离意识世界的半个月后。除了只修好个屋顶的大厅之外，联盟的重新“建立”还算得上是井然有序。至少到目前为止还没出过什么他们应接不暇的严重状况，或许是因为曾经有过让大家都不愉快的前车之鉴，如今的他们彼此能更好地互相配合，但凡遇到问题，也都相当愿意心平静气地友好讨论。更何况，大多数时候只要听从蝙蝠侠的建议，他们压根不必费太多心神。<br/>蝙蝠机降落在出事地点的时候，戴安娜和巴里已经将引爆炸弹的嫌疑人绳之以法了，巴里正在救出倾斜的大楼中尚未来得及逃出的最后几名幸存者，先前顶在断裂的钢筋下苦苦支撑了许久的戴安娜则一瘸一拐地走向布鲁斯。<br/>“我很久没听到有人为我们鼓掌了。”她粗喘着气，还没站稳就环顾着四周自发上前参与救援的路人们说道，“我不是虚荣，只是这种人们发自内心相信我们的感觉真的很好。”<br/>“是啊，”布鲁斯搀过精疲力尽却神情愉悦的戴安娜，用适当的语气配合着戴安娜既简单又纯粹的快乐，“我之前并不敢肯定人们是否期待正义联盟的回归，不过现在，我认为我得到答案了。”<br/>“我不是故意要提起他，不过我必须得说，刚刚独自顶住一栋大楼的时候，我确实有点儿想念克拉克那家伙。”<br/>戴安娜说完扭过头用肩膀蹭了蹭下巴上的灰，她没注意到布鲁斯黯了一层的眼神。让人们重新相信正义联盟的确很难，好在他们已经开了个好头，一切都在朝着他们期待的正轨加速行进。黑门监狱里的罪犯正在被分批押回他们该待的地方，被超人所伤的那一批则由正义联盟主动负责全部的医疗费用；戴安娜作为正义联盟的代表和国防部长以及总统进行了会面，似乎相比起随时能把人脑袋烧穿的超人，他们都更喜欢和亲切的神奇女侠接洽；损坏了的蝙蝠洞和联盟大厅还在修缮，布鲁斯刚好打算趁机再进行一些升级；布鲁斯联系上了和他们失联已久的亚瑟，那家伙表示自己最近在海上名声大噪的同时也在被他自己的事困扰着，于是布鲁斯也就没提出要他在现阶段回到联盟来帮忙。倒是远在英国被迫放着长假的阿尔弗雷德，不管布鲁斯如何反对，他都决定这几天就动身回来。至于总是嚷嚷着要加入正义联盟和他们一起作战的比利，布鲁斯虽然允许他可以常来哥谭、但那必须是在好好完成了作业的前提下。总体说来，自布鲁斯回到现实以后，接连不断的全都是能让他放心的好消息。<br/>除了仍躺在那儿的超人，以及始终怀揣着希望却等不到一个好结果的玛莎。布鲁斯不确定达斯提是否在期待他真正的小主人回来，总之见到布鲁斯的时候，达斯提热情到差点把布鲁斯扑倒。有那么两三个夜晚，布鲁斯依稀梦到了克拉克，那个梦里的克拉克忐忑地站在他的面前似乎想要和他解释什么，布鲁斯没给他这个机会，他总是在看到克拉克那张脸的瞬间就能立刻醒过来。克拉克被重新安置在联盟大厅一处隐秘的房间内，没了红太阳灯的照射，他身上各处的伤口很快就愈合了——布鲁斯自己没有去查看过，他所知道的详情全都是从维克多口中了解到的。事实上，那天醒来以后，他就一次都没再去看过克拉克了。比起会被各种负面的情绪困扰，他只是怕那种他怎么也逃不开的无力感，他不知道自己还能够做什么，甚至于他开始相信也许克拉克本来就不需要自己做什么。<br/>他记得这是克拉克在那个梦境里反复对他强调的。布鲁斯偶尔会想，如果他早些照着做，或许反而不会节外生枝——<br/>“有人听到吗？有人能听到吗？”<br/>没等戴安娜在蝙蝠机上坐好，维克多难得听出了慌张的声音在公用频道中响起：<br/>“超人……”维克多像是在某处跑动以做着确认，等一阵晃荡的杂音结束，没作任何催促却整张脸都沉了下来的布鲁斯听见维克多用抖动的声音说道：<br/>“超人不见了……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一.</p><p>“在超人消失的前两分钟，我的系统确实检测到了一阵奇怪的磁场影响到了我们的通讯网络，那时我正在分析现场附近几个街区的交通状况，我想让救护车更快地……直到我听到有东西被撞破的声音……”<br/>他们齐齐围在破损的墙面前，戴安娜拍拍维克多的背，安慰他超人的“失踪”和他无关。他们没有特地给谁指派“看好超人”的任务，且不论睡着的超人有没有二十四小时监控的必要，即使他醒了想要做什么，他们又有谁能阻止超人？尽管维克多明白这个道理，但作为唯一留守在联盟大厅的成员，他还是不免感到自责。<br/>“没关系，维克多。”布鲁斯说完，手指又在微型电子屏上划动，“你没做错什么，这是意外。”<br/>做错的是超人。这话布鲁斯没有接着说出来。就算他已经很熟悉超人这种不给他人一点心理准备的做法了，就算他尽可能不想牵扯进不够中立的私人感情，他仍然认为做错的是超人。以前阿尔弗雷德会指责布鲁斯常把明明很简单的事情复杂化，认识克拉克•肯特以后，布鲁斯认为这人和他比起来根本有过之而无不及。<br/>“他……他应该没什么问题吧？我是说……他都能飞了，走过来和维克打个招呼有这么困难吗？”巴里“瞻仰”完超人在墙上弄出的杰作后试探性地愤愤不平起来——显然在场所有人的表情都证明在或多或少受了点冲击后、他们正等着有人能把这些话说出来：<br/>“他就不能好好地走个门？他一点都不打算和我们知会一声？还是说，醒来的那个该不会是……”<br/>巴里把当下最需要担心的当务之急隐进了拖长的尾音里，戴安娜和维克多互相看了一眼，不那么乐观地接道：<br/>“但愿不是。”——虽然他们都清楚如果醒来的仍旧是那个可怕的超人，他们几个现在应该也不大可能站在这儿对他发牢骚了，但戴安娜认为即使是保守乐观，在这种大家都没有头绪的时刻也不该被提倡。她站到布鲁斯身边，向没再说过话的布鲁斯问道：“能搜索到超人的踪迹吗？”<br/>“还在努力。”布鲁斯调阅着所有超人在附近区域里被捕捉到的画面，“看起来离开这里后，他特意对飞行高度做了些调整。”<br/>这意味着他比谁都清楚他们会找他，也许他还同样清楚擅自离开的举措会让大家心神不定，只是他看起来一点也不在乎——他会在乎吗？明知道答案是什么，布鲁斯还是忍不住问了自己一次。那个问号还没打完，理智的声音就急吼吼地冲他叫嚷、告诉他欺骗自己毫无意义。超人根本不在乎这一切。他当然有这样的资格，他大可以自行苏醒，自行恢复，他可以不向任何人知会就突然消失又突然现身，把种种谜团留给世界。只要他想，他完全可以随心所欲做他想做的，换做以前，布鲁斯不会对克拉克•肯特做出这种偏颇的猜测，然而现在，他真的不知道自己该如何看待这个外星人的所作所为了。<br/>“看来目前我们能做的只有等待了。”维克多也调用着所有能用的资源加入了搜索行列，“我更担心的是他并不想被我们找到。”<br/>“即使找到了又怎么样？”巴里挠挠头，整个人杵在墙上那个半人形的窟窿前认真地苦恼起来，“我的意思是，我们如何能确保他是那个‘对’的超人？如果他不是，我们该怎么办？我们连靠近他的机会都没有，如果他是却又不想搭理我们……”<br/>见没有人出声打断他，巴里便洋洋洒洒地论述着自己各种合理的担忧，每个人都多少因巴里的话思考起了什么，于是谁也没注意到建筑物外突然掀起的一阵风。等布鲁斯的耳朵敏锐地动了动时，从墙外探进来的那只手已经搭上了巴里的肩。<br/>“嗨巴里，好久……”<br/>“救命啊！”<br/>巴里高高蹦起来后以光速闪到了戴安娜身后，不是他胆子小，而是他太久没听到过超人的那把声线了，在他还对醒来的这个超人到底是好是坏捉摸不定的时候，这声音就这么突兀出现在自己身后也未免太过惊悚！其他人的反应当然也没平静到哪去，维克多像是宕机了那么一两秒，戴安娜一边的肩膀抖了抖却什么也没说，布鲁斯……巴里这才想起扭头看看布鲁斯的反应，和他想象中不同，布鲁斯居然一丝表情波动都没有。他似乎只是抬头确认了一下来者是谁后便继续低下头忙着自己的事。巴里闹不明白冒着巨大风险也要去把超人找回来的布鲁斯这会儿有什么可忙的，找超人吗？超人不就在他们的眼前？他难道不该比谁都激动吗？<br/>“呃，抱歉，我想我是不是……”克拉克扫视了一圈众人，他不想让目光完全固定在布鲁斯身上，然而再努力控制，他的视线也总是不自觉朝只给他看到小半张脸的布鲁斯那儿瞥去：“吓到大家了？”<br/>“你认为呢？！”巴里躲在戴安娜后面委屈地喊了一句，“哪有你这样打招呼的！你……这比你直接破墙离开还要不负责任！”<br/>“巴里。”戴安娜的手臂向后伸、提示巴里先安静下来，然后她转回头，严肃地盯着克拉克——用一种带着些许威胁的目光：<br/>“能告诉我你是……谁吗？”<br/>“克拉克•肯特，戴安娜，好久不见，维克多，你也是。”克拉克完全理解戴安娜的谨慎，他用谦和的语气消解着彼此间的生疏，他有很多的感谢想说，但它们都得先放在诚挚的道歉之后，“如果你们想揍我的话，我绝对不会还手的。”<br/>“唔……听起来这个超人好像没什么问题，好吧，看起来也是。”巴里凑到仍处于戒备状态的戴安娜耳边低声嘟囔了一句，维克多歪了歪头，征询意见般也回头看向了大家。除了克拉克，谁都没注意到布鲁斯悄悄往后退了两步，他站在离克拉克最远的距离，面无表情地抬起了头。<br/>克拉克的心因布鲁斯极度冷淡的神情揪了一下。<br/>“对不起，我真的只是想赶紧回去换下那身黑色的制服。”他即刻解释道，向所有人，向布鲁斯，“否则我连该怎么面对大家都……都不知道，而且穿着那身制服和你们见面的话，我真的很怕又吓坏大家。”<br/>“倒是可以接受。”巴里终于从戴安娜身后站出来了，他壮着胆子绕着克拉克观察了几圈，末了还伸手戳了戳他的肩膀，“你不把墙撞坏就更好了，老实告诉我们，是不是因为那时候你还晕晕乎乎的？”<br/>“确实。”最为活跃的巴里看起来像是有意在缓和着气氛，心知肚明的克拉克露出一个爽朗的笑，他勉强把目光从布鲁斯脸上移开，“我那时急需阳光，身体又太过于遵从大脑的指令才……抱歉维克多，我一定把你吓坏了。”<br/>“没关系。”维克多以为自己的摆手能让他的回答听起来很酷，不过他的笑容给他的刻意减了分，“不过当务之急或许是得先给你做个全面的检查之类的……”<br/>维克多试探性地望向布鲁斯，布鲁斯以一个轻轻的点头赞同了维克多的提议。他的平静仿佛在说他对这种桥段很熟悉——他的确和克拉克“重逢”过很多次了，在现实里或是在梦里。但他们之间没有一次是像现在这样充满“欢乐”的，即使大家一开始的面面相觑和提心吊胆依然让场面很尴尬，布鲁斯也觉得这总比他单独见到苏醒的超人强。这是无谓的忧虑，布鲁斯纠正自己。因为超人看起来绝没有要来单独见他、和他解释些什么的意思。又有什么必要呢？意识里发生的事都是一场梦，而现实中的他们，什么关系都不是。<br/>“超人，准备一下，”一段不太自然的沉默过后，布鲁斯终于看着克拉克说出了在现实世界重见后第一句话：<br/>“我们会为你做一次检查。”<br/>克拉克没来得及对他展露个感谢的、或者说是讨好的微笑，布鲁斯就已经在再度降临的诡异沉默中转头离开了。</p><p>“一切正常。”塞拉斯教授转动显示屏，将一堆大大小小的数据和图表展示给众人看，“准确点说，他正常的不能再正常了。”<br/>他们其实都明白钢铁之躯的恢复能力无需质疑，又麻烦塞拉斯教授和他们一起如此大费周章也仅仅是为了保险起见——对克拉克也是对他们，毕竟帮氪星人做全面的体征检查并不是什么容易的事。不过要是能让大伙都安下心来，他们不介意这么忙活半天。至于这个超人到底是哪个超人的问题，克拉克全程的配合足以说明一切了，那些本质上的和善，显然是怎么也伪装不来的。<br/>“给您添麻烦了，”克拉克从检查仪器上跳下来，站定的第一件事就是朝塞拉斯教授微微欠身表达谢意，那之后他又看向聚在一起的联盟成员们，“也麻烦大家了。”<br/>“我有点不太习惯这样的超人。”巴里挑高的眉梢就快飞起来了，他当然更喜欢那个愿意在速度上和他一较高下还会拿他调侃的超人，若是仅凭感觉来说，他也不再怀疑眼前的超人是不是“对的超人”了。但他的感觉并不作数，在目睹过另外一个超人的种种所作所为之后，原本的超人在他心中的好印象已经变得模糊，这也就随之导致了如今他落差般的不适应。<br/>“要是我们再比赛一次、是不是就能让你迅速习惯了？”克拉克以打趣的方式回应着巴里的大惊小怪，说这话的同时，他又开始止不住想去看全程都只拿背影对着他的布鲁斯，他的脚几乎是不受他控制地跟随着视线一起迈动，等发现维克多用一种疑惑的眼神看向他时，他已经站在布鲁斯的右后侧了：<br/>“布鲁斯，”他握了握拳头，姿态拘谨而小心，“我们能单独……聊聊吗？”<br/>这下不止维克多，戴安娜也看了过来，克拉克朝他们抛了个近似求助的眼神后，心下了然的戴安娜借故要再和塞拉斯教授深度了解下情况先行离开了，之后是默契跟上的维克多和巴里。布鲁斯手上的动作总算因为陆续离开的众人停了下来，但他没做出任何表态。<br/>“我为我让你独自醒来的事道歉。”克拉克没浪费来之不易的独处机会，他单刀直入，率先低头，“我不是要为自己辩解，我只是认为你为我做的已经够多了，我不愿意这么快醒来确实只是我自己的事，这与任何人都无关，我……我害怕辜负你的信任，更不想再给你增添多余的麻烦。”<br/>“多余？”无关？布鲁斯抓住这几个关键词，几乎想要冷笑，然而他是那么擅长控制自己的情绪，所以平淡的反问过后，他又紧接着淡淡说了句：<br/>“知道了。”<br/>“你离开以后，我去你的意识里找过你……呃就是，就是闯进你的梦里，想找一个对话的……机会……”克拉克抬起手，想要捉住什么，而布鲁斯就在那个瞬间往远离克拉克的方向站开了两步，“我想要向你道歉，如果可以的话我还是想做出一些解释，但你根本不给我说话的机会就把我踢走了……”<br/>克拉克有些语无伦次地说着。他现在才真正地意识到当时他欺哄布鲁斯让布鲁斯独自醒来到底有多严重——其实从即使在布鲁斯的“梦里”布鲁斯也拒绝和他对话开始，他就已经在为这样的后果做心理准备了。这让他开始在无人的环境下第一次试着睁开眼睛以确定自己能不能感受到另外一个自己的存在，然后是第二次、第三次……直到次数和时间都递增到他足够自信的程度后，他选择了醒来。他迫不及待地想要在现实中为自己犯下的错做出补偿，对布鲁斯的，对整个世界的。事实上他也一早预料到了布鲁斯可能会出现的反应——但也许是因为除了他和蝙蝠侠互相看不顺眼的最初阶段，布鲁斯再也没冷落过他、责备过他，所以当他直面布鲁斯彻头彻尾的冷漠，慌了神的他完全没了头绪。<br/>“知道了。”布鲁斯又说了一遍。原来那不是单纯的“梦”，布鲁斯恍然想到。这不足以让他的神色出现什么波动，知道了克拉克曾闯进他的意识里并不会让他释然一点或是愈发愤怒，他收拾好手边的机器，垂着眼睛生硬地宣布道：<br/>“没其他事的话我要先忙了。”<br/>布鲁斯充满距离感的语气像是有锋利的棱角，随时能在克拉克无坚不摧的钢铁之躯上划开两道口子。克拉克宁愿布鲁斯痛骂他三天三夜，或是揍他一顿，怎么都行，他宁愿布鲁斯将那些对他的怨怼都宣泄出来，也总好过现在这样赤裸裸地划清界限，就好像……就好像自己在他心里毫无存在感，就好像如今连讨厌他，都变成了一件浪费布鲁斯感情的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二.</p><p>克拉克醒来的时候阳光正大片大片地洒在他的身上，虽然这不会让他觉得刺眼，但他还是像大多数人会做的那样把手背搭到了眼睛上方。从他确认自己与众不同——至少是与周围的人都不太一样开始，有意识地去做大多数人类会做的事已经成为了一种自我保护般的本能。这为他日后潜伏在充满变数的世界之中提供了良好的保障，睡觉这件事当然也是，他完全不需要睡眠，却还是一早养成了有条件的话会尽可能定点睡上一会儿，哪怕只是躺到床上闭上眼睛，也能让他找到氪星人与地球人两种身份之间微妙的平衡。在刚醒来的头两天，他不敢轻易松懈精神，他害怕自己一个疏忽就又让无声无息的黑暗面死灰复燃。好在玛莎的鼓励和信任让他朝好的方向跨出了一大步，当他又重新躺回那张乔纳森为他亲手打造的床，熟悉的安心让他立刻就睡着了。<br/>不过这并不是他最近爱上睡觉的原因。鉴于大家都认为这个世界还没做好“又一次”迎接超人回归的准备，他最近大把的时间都在斯莫威尔度过，小部分的时间里，他会偷偷跑去哥谭为修缮联盟大厅做些贡献，那个因为“他”和戴安娜而变得残破的韦恩旧宅正随着尘埃落定的超人危机再次获得新生，趁布鲁斯不在时帮助稳固一下地基、多搬几车砖头和其他建筑材料是他为数不多能做的事了。总体来说，陪伴玛莎、和达斯提重新建立感情、以及试图求得布鲁斯的原谅成为了他最近生活中的大事，除此之外，他就只能睡觉了——因为睡觉时会自然而然地做梦，不管这是克拉克潜意识催生出来的梦还是真正意义上的梦，克拉克都很期待宁静黑夜之中独属于他的这段时光。这和之前的逃避又截然不同，这不是因为他仍在留恋意识世界带给他的平静，他就只是很乐意在“梦”里见到布鲁斯。大多数时候那些梦不过是他和布鲁斯之间零零碎碎的回忆（在意识世界中发生过的占了大部分）。他可以尽情地在梦中回味那段无与伦比的美好时光，只是画面通常会在他最高兴的时刻陡然切换，他会看见自己紧抓着布鲁斯、对他反反复复地解释和道歉，布鲁斯却连一个眼神都不屑给他，而这又绝对会让克拉克在无穷无尽的失落与懊恼中醒来。<br/>克拉克又这么躺了一会儿才坐起身推开了窗，脚爪踩在木质楼梯上的“咚咚”声有节奏地响了起来，克拉克知道达斯提正在向他跑来，无论他在房间里制造出多小的动静，那个聪明的家伙总是能第一时间听到并跑到他的房间门口催他起床。克拉克套上衣服，笑着打开了房门，达斯提没轻没重地直接扑到了克拉克身上，用舌头好好给他洗了个脸。达斯提重新见到克拉克时彻底地把他当成了一个闯入者，一个敌人，一个恶魔，它对克拉克展现出的攻击性让克拉克和玛莎都觉得棘手。好在他有足够的空间和时间来让达斯提重新认识自己，从一开始小心翼翼的投食到坐在他附近冲着他不停示好，足足一周过后，他才让慢慢开窍的达斯提相信它真正的主人回来了。和达斯提重建关系尚且如此困难，又何况是布鲁斯……<br/>想到这里，克拉克边叹气边把达斯提从身上抱了下来。不知道再用达斯提做借口能不能获得靠近布鲁斯的机会？克拉克低头去看达斯提圆滚滚的眼睛，一时为自己竟然想要利用达斯提的“邪恶”念头感到惭愧。同时，他完全可以想象，即使他真的这么做了，布鲁斯也只会把所有的笑脸都留给达斯提，至于这个回归了有一段时间的主人在他的眼中，相当于透明的空气。<br/>“克拉克，起床了吗？”克拉克正心事重重地带着达斯提出房间，玛莎的声音便从厨房传了出来，尽管克拉克已经叮嘱过玛莎许多次早餐应该由他来做，玛莎却还是会在克拉克起床前就准备好一切。她像是相当享受这个过程，包括之后和克拉克一起悠闲地吃个早餐，再和他一起去田边走走。她从没有抱怨过自己的儿子留给自己的时间太少，但现在的克拉克比任何时候都要懊恼自己从十七岁开始就亏欠了玛莎太多平凡却重要的陪伴。纵使有再多超能力，如今需要他弥补的过错，他也只能一桩桩一件件靠时间去慢慢完成。<br/>“妈，我来帮忙。”<br/>他和达斯提一起蹦下楼梯，玛莎已经把餐点都端了上来。克拉克早已习惯满桌的丰盛了，比起再和玛莎唠叨诸如“不用做那么多”之类她永远不会听的劝告，克拉克现在更热衷于把它们全都吃光，那样绝对能换来玛莎欣慰的笑容。<br/>“今天也会去哥谭吧？”克拉克刚拉开椅子坐下，拿下围裙的玛莎就拍了拍右手边一份已经打包好的方形纸盒，对克拉克说道，“帮我把这份南瓜派带给布鲁斯。”<br/>“妈……”克拉克先是一愣才突觉玛莎笑眯眯的眼睛里似乎别有深意，这让他差点想抱住玛莎感谢她给自己制造机会——这整整一个月里，想要和布鲁斯见到面都成为了不那么容易办到的事，若非有相当合乎情理的借口，布鲁斯总有办法巧妙地避开自己。他把盒子拉到自己这边，对玛莎露出了大大的笑容：“谢谢妈。”<br/>“谢什么？”玛莎因为克拉克的话张大了眼睛，她一边疑惑、一边向克拉克解释着会做这份南瓜派的缘由：“布鲁斯昨晚和我通电话提到说想吃，之前他陪我吃晚餐时也说过好几次喜欢我做的南瓜派，所以我就顺带多烤了一个。”<br/>“啊……我以为……”克拉克拍了拍后脑勺，意识到自己太让思绪围着布鲁斯转了，“……没什么，我是替布鲁斯谢的。”<br/>“怎么了？”玛莎点点头，不忘追问，虽然她没察觉出什么、布鲁斯在电话里也多次表示和克拉克合作得很愉快，但作为克拉克为数不多的朋友，玛莎对他们的关系总是很上心。她知道有一些东西仅靠自己是不能带给克拉克的，比如珍贵的友谊：<br/>“你和布鲁斯之间发生什么了吗？”<br/>“当然不是。”克拉克连忙否认，他摆出个令人信服的笑脸，对玛莎信誓旦旦道，“等下吃完早餐我就去哥谭，布鲁斯一定会喜欢这份礼物的。”<br/>“那就好。”玛莎的表情看起来既放心又操心，提到布鲁斯，她又连着叹了两声气，“你要多帮布鲁斯的忙，那孩子把自己逼得太辛苦了，我总担心你会给布鲁斯添麻烦，还好布鲁斯说你总是能很好地和他配合。”<br/>“您放心吧。”克拉克一点也没把自己的五味杂陈放在脸上，他相信自己这会儿正在用实际行动诠释着布鲁斯口中“很好的配合”，“我们……我们一直相处得很好。”<br/>只是那个“很好”没能照他所希冀的那样从意识中延续到现实。克拉克可以按布鲁斯所希望的那样哄骗玛莎，可是他无法欺骗自己。因为如今的布鲁斯完全不需要自己的配合、自己的帮助，只要他和布鲁斯共处一室，不是他插不上布鲁斯和他人的对话，就是布鲁斯完全不干涉他的一言一行。布鲁斯没有刻意表现出有多么厌恶他——克拉克宁可布鲁斯这样呢，至少这说明布鲁斯仍旧非常在意他。他们像两种完全相斥的气体，但凡彼此之间的距离缩短上一毫米，他们周围的温度就会瞬间降到冰点。然而即使如此，他也不会因此气馁退缩，他照样在每天差不多的时间带着阳光的笑容踏进大厅，和留守在那里的成员们简单问候之后越过他们，假装若无其事地和布鲁斯打招呼。通常他和布鲁斯的对话会在布鲁斯的无声点头之后就被迫终止。不过今天，他拥有了玛莎无意中给他烤制的秘密武器。<br/>“这是玛莎特意为你做的南瓜派。”克拉克把冒出香气的纸盒放在布鲁斯的手边，情绪高涨地低头去看布鲁斯绷紧的侧脸。每一次，他都会好奇布鲁斯是否真的能做到往后的日子里都这样对他无动于衷，“她说你很爱吃，又觉得你很辛苦，我刚刚加热过了，你可以趁热先……”<br/>“好的。”布鲁斯难得主动开口了一次——尽管只是打断克拉克在他听来无意义的喋喋不休，再加上，玛莎的确是个值得他多说两个字的因素，“晚点我会给玛莎去电话道谢的。”<br/>不说点别的了吗？克拉克死死盯着布鲁斯绷直的唇线，甚至能听到自己内心疯狂的吼声——不能再和我多说一些话了吗？哪怕连责备我一句都不愿意吗？<br/>“我不知道原来你喜欢吃南瓜派。”克拉克抓抓下巴，坚持不懈地杵在布鲁斯身边，他想到了一个冒险的话题，同时他不假思索地脱口而出：<br/>“难怪那时我提议做南瓜派，你却坚持要自己动手呢。”<br/>这似乎是奏效的。克拉克惴惴不安地想，因为他明确看到布鲁斯的脸更冷了一些。这倒反而让他打消顾虑了，心中的吼声并未就此消停，反而愈发鼓励了他的冲动：<br/>“还记得吧？你在意识世界里做的那个完美的南瓜派……我那时随口提到南瓜派也是因为玛莎常做，我没想到你喜欢吃，要是我早知道……”<br/>走向在变得危险，克拉克明白这点。他知道提起这个话题多半会惹布鲁斯不快、会让布鲁斯想到自己对他的“欺骗”。但他想自己大概是疯了，越是有这种可能，他就越是想要铤而走险以此激怒布鲁斯，那总比布鲁斯依旧不给他任何回馈强。他想要沟通，想要和布鲁斯有情感上的交流，他想从布鲁斯那面严防死守的壁垒上找到一条可供他趁虚而入的缝隙。他把回忆里他和布鲁斯发生过的事统统翻找出来，一个细节也不放过，布鲁斯那时的表情、语气、态度，他想要让布鲁斯知道自己记得清清楚楚，这让他越说越刹不住，直到他看见布鲁斯顿了顿后抬起了右手——<br/>他等待着布鲁斯转过椅子、面向他，一脸愠怒地勒令他闭嘴，然而布鲁斯只是掀开了手边的纸盒，掰下了一小块南瓜派送到了嘴边，接着慢条斯理地咀嚼了起来。<br/>克拉克的话音在整个人尴尬僵住的瞬间戛然而止。<br/>“巴里——”<br/>他还是等到布鲁斯转身了，只不过是背对着他，往另一面转过方向后朝外喊道：<br/>“要吃玛莎烤的南瓜派吗？还是热的。”<br/>“来咯。”<br/>巴里应声而来，他笑嘻嘻地窜到了两人之间，飞速拿起一大块往嘴里送，像是觉得揣着落寞表情站在一边的超人很奇怪，巴里拿肩膀撞撞他，好奇地问“你不吃？”。<br/>克拉克不知道巴里贴心的问询是缓解了那让他不知所措的氛围、还是让他更显尴尬了。他勉强扯着嘴角笑了笑，告诉巴里这是特地带给他们吃的。<br/>“不过……布鲁斯，你最近不是不吃甜食吗？”巴里摇头晃脑地享受着美味，又想起什么面向布鲁斯问道。<br/>我不知道这个。克拉克的鼻腔突然被苦涩溢满。<br/>“我没有制定很严格的饮食计划，”布鲁斯的声音跟着他浅浅的笑容有了温度，“而且那基本上是个让远在英国的阿尔弗雷德不用太担心我饿肚子的借口。”<br/>“原来如此——”巴里点着头，他狼吞虎咽完第一块，又眼巴巴地看着布鲁斯，“我……我可以再吃一块吗？”<br/>“我什么时候对你的食量有过意见？”<br/>“你昨天还跟戴安娜揶揄我在餐饮上的开支太高了！”巴里委屈地嚷了一声，“维克多还说你早就跟所有人都聊过我吃太多的问题了！”<br/>他没和我聊过。克拉克泄了气，布鲁斯顽强的冷淡让他不能再窘迫了。<br/>“那只是我们打趣你的玩笑话，别告诉我你当真了。”<br/>布鲁斯对逗弄巴里显得格外有兴致，是因为我在场吗？他想让我难堪、让我不是滋味？克拉克多么希望布鲁斯抱着这样的心态，可布鲁斯自然流露的愉悦足以证明这只是克拉克聊以自我安慰的一厢情愿。<br/>“蝙蝠侠会开玩笑？那才是真的见鬼了！”巴里夸张地翻了个白眼后拉拢似的向克拉克征求意见，“克拉克，你说对吧？”<br/>布鲁斯的眼神也就跟着巴里的话扫过来，那道视线在克拉克脸上停留了半秒不到又光速移开了。克拉克于是落寞地挤出了一个笑算作回答，那之后他识趣地往外退，不甘心的步子看起来机械而别扭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十三.</p><p>布鲁斯几乎是在刚睁开眼睛的瞬间就被击穿太阳穴的一阵刺痛袭击了，好在它延续的时间很短，十几秒过后，那阵疼痛便扬长而去，连给布鲁斯吃几片安神药的时间都没留下。布鲁斯把这视为后遗症即将离他而去的讯号——自他从被动昏睡中醒来后，这种意料之外的后遗症已经伴随他有一阵了，相比起最开始能让他一上午都昏昏沉沉的头痛，现在它几乎不会对布鲁斯造成任何影响。不管做什么都得付出代价，恰巧疼痛对布鲁斯来说是最习以为常的事，这不值一提的代价至少换回了活蹦乱跳的超人，布鲁斯觉得这很公平。<br/>其实他并不能确定超人的回归和自己有没有直接关系，尽管克拉克吞吞吐吐地想要传达“我想尽快当面和你道歉”等类似的讯息，但布鲁斯并不是太相信。也或许是自我保护的本能阻止他去相信，说起来，他相不相信重要吗？就像他对克拉克的道歉无动于衷一样，他接不接受，对他们两个的关系还会产生影响吗？<br/>布鲁斯认为答案是否定的。而这更好地帮助他消化了难以言说的负面情绪，让他用一种积极到不可思议的态度来应对现状——那就是他可以完全不把克拉克放在心上。比起为克拉克的苦恼和失落产生动摇、或是更想借机将愤怒都发泄出来，布鲁斯认为不再对克拉克的反应产生任何多余的情绪才是最适合他们的处理方式。理智反复提醒他，他和克拉克之间不需要再有更多的私人恩怨了，什么争吵、什么解释他都统统应当能避则避，他和克拉克之间的事，包括那些虚假的真实的，都该真正告一段落了。但感性上，布鲁斯承认自己扔抱着一种执拗的幼稚，他刻意放大了针对克拉克的漠然，并为能让克拉克难过而感到高兴。<br/>这算是无聊的报复吗？布鲁斯无法给自己做出评价。眼下，他只需要克拉克配合他为超人正式的回归所做的铺垫工作、让重新运转起来的联盟井然有序地完成一切计划中的事务就足够了。他想要的只有这么简单，至于克拉克想要什么，他并不想去弄懂。<br/>布鲁斯难得神清气爽地起了床并悠闲地喝完了自己煮的咖啡，洗完澡，他还给玛莎去了通电话，他喜欢玛莎在电话中带着忧心却又溢满欣喜的声音，那能给他带来不少活力、让他知道一切都在往好的方向发展。等他去公司露完脸，签好一堆文件、期间还准许了比利今天要来联盟帮忙的请求等等诸多杂事再去联盟大厅时，维克多和戴安娜已经处理完两件抢劫案了。<br/>“抱歉。”看到布鲁斯出现，戴安娜抢先报备道，“刚刚我不小心撞坏了三辆车。”<br/>这其实已经是每天都会发生的事了，只是比起布鲁斯的习以为常，他们几个总还是多多少少会愧疚不安。布鲁斯轻点下巴，用一个转瞬即逝的微笑示意他们不必太把这些事放在心上。<br/>“看见比利了吗？”刚经过他们，布鲁斯又想到了先前在电话中没完没了央求自己的孩子，“他报备过今天要来的。”<br/>“和超人在外头呢。”戴安娜回答道，“那孩子缠着克拉克非要和他比一比速度。”<br/>“和超人先比一场——不管比什么——怎么看起来像是已经成为加入联盟的必经程序了。”想到方才比利的表现和曾经的巴里如出一辙，维克多有感而发道，“好像每个人都想通过和超人比一比才能证明什么似的。”<br/>“只有小孩才那样。”戴安娜笑着出言纠正，“别忘了有些共同点只有比利和巴里才……”<br/>“嘿，这不公平，我成年了！”<br/>闻声而来的巴里挤进了维克多和戴安娜中间的位置，气呼呼地反驳。布鲁斯保持着明朗的笑意，看他们热闹地挤在一起。换做几年之前，他无法想象自己能接受这样热闹的氛围，很多年里，他总在试图远离这些美好，那能让他更清醒、更坚定，当那抹红色的披风划破大都会的天空，布鲁斯也绝不会设想到那个外星人由此带来的是这样的改变。但他现在已经没法就这些事单纯地同超人道谢了，他知道就算身边的一切都重回正轨，他和超人都无法回到属于他们的轨道。<br/>布鲁斯刚坐回自己的位置上，嘻嘻哈哈的吵闹声就从门口处传来，和比利的声音一同被布鲁斯感知到的则是克拉克的眼神——他可以当做克拉克时刻追随的目光不存在，但他无法阻止克拉克一如既往的执著。<br/>“怎么样，比出结果了吗？”巴里挤眉弄眼地冲垮着脸的比利问道，跟在他身后的超人脸上因胜利而展露的笑容让巴里觉得似曾相识。他对真正的超人终于回来了这件事深信不疑，但每每看到超人面向布鲁斯时的欲言又止，他又总觉得他认为的“一切都好起来了”也许远不止他以为的那么简单。<br/>“难道不是都写在他的脸上了？”戴安娜轻松而愉悦地调侃道，“和你输了以后的表情一模一样。”<br/>大家都揶揄地笑起来，巴里选择用多吃两个蛋糕来逃避话题，垂头丧气的比利则想到什么似的溜到了远离欢快的蝙蝠侠身边——他已经逐渐了解了蝙蝠侠的另一面，就算那个看起来对什么都漠不关心的黑色身影坐在那儿盯着屏幕纹丝不动，也不代表他真的把自己和这种欢快隔绝了。<br/>“蝙蝠侠，你愿意作为我的朋友去学校露个脸吗？”他扒住布鲁斯的椅子边缘、央求的神态就差大喊一声“沙赞”靠变回小孩博取同情了：“当然，要是超人或者神奇女侠愿意的话也可以，要是你们三个都愿意就更好了！呃，我是指随便谁都可以，真的！”<br/>原本就翘着嘴角的布鲁斯倒是没想到比利会提起这个，他正想转身用上一次他送给比利的蝙蝠镖来逗一逗他，听到比利这番恳求的巴里就抢先坐不住了：<br/>“你为什么不问问我和维克愿不愿意？”他窜到两人身边忿忿不平地大叫道，“还是在你眼里我们算不上超级英雄？你甚至都没有要和我比比速度的想法……”<br/>“我不是这个意思！”比利着急地喊道，他猛地拽住布鲁斯的胳膊（在联盟之中，似乎只有他拥有能够随意触碰蝙蝠侠而不被责备的权利），“蝙蝠侠，你应该理解我并不是——”<br/>“不如你们现在比一下？”<br/>布鲁斯没有丝毫不耐烦地缓缓抽走了手臂，这个出其不意的提议立刻终结了环绕在联盟大厅里的吵嚷，眨眼间两个人就消失在布鲁斯面前。当氛围重归平静，黏着在他身上的那道目光也就变得格外突兀。这是让布鲁斯最无奈的地方，即使到了这个地步，他也依然对这个氪星人束手无策。<br/>“呃，布鲁斯……”克拉克在布鲁斯转回椅子的同时抓准时机靠近了过去，他把小心翼翼藏在尽可能不令其他人起疑的口气中，“我有件事想和你说。”<br/>布鲁斯收紧的下颌没什么感情地点了点，而光是允许继续对话就能让克拉克倍觉鼓舞。<br/>“我刚才和比利路过大都会的时候随手捆了两个小偷。”他斟酌着、试图将这件事表达得不那么严重，因为在布鲁斯的想法里，他还不适合在公众面前频繁露面（他自己也没做好这样的准备），“尽管我的动作很快，但比利的性格……你知道的，我瞄到有人拍到了我们的照片，我想这些照片可能会在网络上引起舆论的发酵……”<br/>戴安娜和维克多因为克拉克的话往这里看了过来，片刻沉寂后，布鲁斯没任何波澜地回了一句：<br/>“我知道了。”他将主屏幕的画面调到几大社交媒体上，平静地，冷淡地，没人看得出他对这件事的发生秉持何种态度，“我会处理的。”<br/>克拉克想说更多，哪怕只是围绕工作，他也想说更多，然而布鲁斯周身的铜墙铁壁禁止了他的靠近。<br/>“说起来，我倒是觉得让公众从这种途径重新看到超人并不是坏事。”身后同样在做着检索的维克多发表了自己的意见，也或许是那几张照片下的反馈出乎他意料的积极（比利最近很受欢迎也是其中一部分原因），就算还夹杂着不少担忧的反对声，不过人们显然重新对超级英雄燃起期待了，“这种逐渐接受的过程反而更温和，我是说，感觉上会不那么刻意，当然，我知道要是按照我们设想过的步调来进行会更好。”<br/>“也许这不是坏事。”戴安娜跟着说道，克拉克几乎要为伙伴们加入这场对话感激涕零，“我们不是讨论过了吗？比起排斥，人们更多的其实只是恐慌，他们需要点时间来确定这个回归的超人到底是不是他们认识的超人。”<br/>“我承认在当时我没有避免这些照片的流出是因为我希望能够把这当做一个契机。”克拉克站到了能看清布鲁斯侧脸的位置，坦诚道，“人们总会知道我已经再次回归的，或早或晚，所以我擅自做出了这样的决定，我认为这样也能减少你的压力，让你不用太为了我——”<br/>又是这样。<br/>克拉克后面又做了多少解释，布鲁斯没有听进去，那根敏感的神经并没有因为时间的沉淀而钝化。那些记忆像干枯的草堆被点燃了，布鲁斯敛住表情，腾地从椅子中站了起来正面直视向克拉克：<br/>“即使你明知道这样会打乱原本的计划？”他的声线前所未有的紧绷，他也没意识到自己正在压抑不够平稳的呼吸，“即使你明明清楚政府只会因此又对联盟施压的情况下？”<br/>“不，我并不是想要给你添乱或是……”克拉克怔住了，他从布鲁斯眼中看到了起伏，可这显然不是他理想中的、和布鲁斯进行正常对话的情况，“我只是想帮……”<br/>“克拉克•肯特。”布鲁斯冷冷地打断了他——在他又听到那套令他生厌的“我只是为你考虑”的说辞以前，“你真的永远也改不了你自以为是的毛病。”<br/>布鲁斯知道自己过分了，但他无法靠理智让自己平静下来，他甚至用光了自己被燃烧殆尽的意志力才没让自己把拳头揍到克拉克那张布满了无力的脸上。<br/>“……我只是想为你做些什么，”克拉克没有做任何于事无补的辩解，他以为只要能从布鲁斯脸上看到多一点的情绪——哪怕是激怒他——自己也会感到开心，然而并不是，他一点也不想从布鲁斯漂亮的眼睛里看到与之不符的浓厚哀伤，“但是你一点都不在乎，对吗？”<br/>“我需要在乎吗？”布鲁斯迅速回道，他觉得这实在太可笑了，这个氪星人怎么可以堂而皇之地指责自己的不在乎？尤其是在他三番五次要求自己别再为他付出之后？在他……在他弃自己的信任于不顾之后……<br/>“还是由我来问问你，你在乎过吗？”<br/>“是的，我在乎。”克拉克不知道自己是怎么忍下去抱住布鲁斯的欲望的，也许是尴尬地僵在一边的戴安娜和维克多提醒了他这不是在可由他为所欲为的意识里，也许他就仅仅只是被受伤的布鲁斯弄得太过畏首畏尾：<br/>“正是因为我在乎，我才会用欺骗的方式让你从意识世界离开，我知道在你看来我做错了——”<br/>“你没有做错什么。”<br/>布鲁斯好像刹那间冷静下来了，这让他觉得就连这偶然的发怒都愚蠢至极。<br/>“做错的一直是我。”把太多的私人感情和无谓的信任放进他们的关系之中、让两个人的相处变成了一滩再也过滤不清的浑水……这从头到尾都是他的错，布鲁斯不介意扛下这个责任，更不介意用最简洁明了的方式阻止这个错误继续发酵：<br/>“到此为止吧，克拉克•肯特。”他背过身，面无表情地缓缓坐回椅子中：<br/>“我们的私人恩怨，应该到此为止了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十四.</p><p>“你确实做得不太对。”<br/>因为这实在是一个很难评价的状况，所以戴安娜没有把话说得太绝对。她端坐在克拉克对面，脸上有些许严肃。她自认是局外人，更没有资格对他人的决定评头论足，但现今克拉克找上了她，诚恳地想要听她的想法，她当然也愿意实话实说。反正站在朋友的立场，她也是这样对待布鲁斯的。<br/>“我不是在指责你的好意，也不是说你的出发点有任何问题，而是你原本可以选择更好的方式。”戴安娜敲了敲桌子，颇有些语重心长的意味，像个长辈一样轮番在谁面前说教可不是她加入这个联盟的本意，可是显然大家都很喜欢找她谈心：<br/>“哪怕提前知会一下我们和布鲁斯，事态都不会变得那么糟糕。”<br/>她倒是能理解布鲁斯的愤怒，虽然克拉克拥有自己做出决定的权利，他也不必被任何所谓的团队情谊束缚，但既然他的出发点是为了联盟、为了减轻布鲁斯的负担，他就更不该把事情做得那么极端。<br/>“如果提前让他知道了，他一定会反对的。”克拉克苦涩地拉出了一个笑，就算是面对并不准备责怪他的戴安娜，他也免不了有一些负罪感。他搞砸了，一次又一次，而受牵连的，却永远是他在意的这群人。<br/>“如果你提前让他知道，我猜至少能让他少一些被背叛的感觉，我们也能更容易接受一些。”戴安娜不确定自己是不是言过其实，只是她回忆布鲁斯连日来的表现、想起布鲁斯那天对克拉克冷言冷语时的表情，不难从中体会布鲁斯的心情，信任于他而言如此珍贵——于联盟每一个人都是，然而任谁都知道克拉克和布鲁斯之间的牵绊远远要深于其他人，这就注定了伤痕不会靠克拉克几句态度诚恳的道歉就能轻易抹去，“相信我，我太清楚这种感觉了。”<br/>戴安娜没有刻意提起那些与之类似的遥远往事，她只是低了低头，用轻一些的声音淡淡说道。<br/>“我……”克拉克颓丧地叹了口气，像是原本想说的话也说不下去了，戴安娜等了一会儿，却等来克拉克说了句比解释更于事无补的：<br/>“确实是我太自以为是了。”<br/>戴安娜努着嘴轻哼了一声，仿佛在表达“在我面前说这些可没有什么意义”，克拉克自己也清楚这没意义，他只是太懊恼自己为什么就是能一步一步让他和布鲁斯之间的关系变得愈发岌岌可危。是因为梦里的一切都那么唾手可得，才让他以为现实中也可以如此简单吗？<br/>“其实我觉得，只是我觉得……”戴安娜瞄向克拉克，不太确定自己的提议够不够保险，“你们最需要的其实是吵一架？”<br/>他怎么会没想过？克拉克又苦笑了一记，但凡布鲁斯愿意对他发脾气、愿意把积淀在心里的怨怼都发泄出来，他也不会拿布鲁斯这么束手无策了。而今他连布鲁斯的想法都没法琢磨个透彻，就算吵架，他都无从入手。<br/>“他不会和我吵架的。”克拉克思考后答道，他走进过布鲁斯向他敞露的内心，却又亲手把那扇门关上，这让他无时无刻不在劝告自己、绝对不能再用极端的方式去刺探布鲁斯的心了，“他根本就不会理我。”<br/>“那就想别的办法。”戴安娜露出微笑，口气却不像在说笑——因为她相信如果这件事不能得到妥善处理，布鲁斯绝对会跟克拉克冷战到天荒地老，站在每天要见到两人的她的立场，她可不想被凭空波及，“你必须解决这个问题，我可不想每天在冷冰冰的氛围下开会。”<br/>克拉克在戴安娜温和的“勒令”之下又连连叹气，他看着戴安娜退开椅子准备离开，突然灵光一现：<br/>“你还记得你说过一定要揍我一顿吗？”克拉克合拢了双手，大胆地向戴安娜请求帮助，说真的，他认为自己除非得到第三人的帮忙，否则他已经无路可走了，“你说要是你真的揍我一顿然后我因此受伤了……”<br/>“克拉克，苦肉计早就过时了，”戴安娜甚至没给克拉克说完的机会，她哭笑不得地抱起了手臂，“别指望我会掺和到你们的问题中，而且相信我，这百分之百会适得其反。”<br/>戴安娜给他使了个“你最好慎重考虑”的眼神后很快又接下去说道：<br/>“或许你可以想想，当你执意不肯醒来的时候，布鲁斯是怎么做的。”他们都或多或少地和那个倔强到让人生气的布鲁斯打过交道，而戴安娜希望自己的小小体会能给克拉克带来一些启发，“我认为有时候，把情况考虑得太面面俱到也未必是好事。”<br/>她说完便离开了，只留又一次苦闷起来的克拉克待在那儿独自陷入了沉思。</p><p>巴里摸了把脖子，总觉得那儿凉飕飕的。也或许是弥漫的尴尬让会议的气氛降到了冰点以下才会让他有这种可怖的错觉。如果要他找出更具体的形容，可能除了“我想从这该死的会议中离开”之外没有更贴切直观的感受了。<br/>现在他们都知道布鲁斯和克拉克之间出现问题了，而且绝对是那种光靠坐下来谈谈无法解决的大问题。他倒是不介意在这事上装聋作哑以维持目前的虚假和平，但是他发现自己实在是做不到——布鲁斯如雕塑一般被冰冻住的脸部肌肉让他今天从踏进大厅开始就坐立难安，他后悔没在会议开始前找到借口提早离开，因为有那么几分钟里，他甚至觉得一字一字刻板说着话的布鲁斯其实是个巨大的仿生机器人，如果不是，这个人是怎么能做到分发个值班安排表也能这么板正而令人毛骨悚然的？<br/>“那个……我想问问……”他揪准了一个沉闷到几乎要让他窒息的间隙，畏畏缩缩地举起了手小心地提问，“如果临时有事不得不缺席值班，可以找其他人调换吗？你……你也知道我的工作刚刚走上正轨……”<br/>“可以。”布鲁斯简洁地回答道，实际上他的表情在面对其他人时能缓和一些，但这一点只有克拉克注意到了，“如果无法安排时间，任何人都可以来找我。”<br/>“你确定你又要这样压榨自己为数不多的睡眠时间吗？”戴安娜重重地拢了下眉毛，对布鲁斯的善解人意表达了强烈不满，他们每个人都希望联盟能运转得更有序、更规范，可这不该建立在蝙蝠侠一个人的过度付出上。<br/>“呃……其实你们可以找我。”克拉克适时地打破略有些紧张起来的氛围，他扫视了一圈众人，包括完全没看过他一眼的布鲁斯，“不管什么时候我都可以顶上的，反正我不需要睡觉……”<br/>“你也是需要休息的。”戴安娜一脸正色，完全没有要顺着克拉克的意思让气氛缓和，“我只是想说，没有谁必须要完全牺牲，任何临时状况大家都可以一起商量。”<br/>“临时状况根据具体情况再协商。”<br/>布鲁斯果断开口，像是不打算为这种小问题和谁争辩，戴安娜原想继续说下去，但听到巴里怯怯问的那句“结束了吗？”之后也不好再说什么了，她看着巴里和维克多满脸写着“我需要更多空气”飞速冲了出去，仍留在长桌边的布鲁斯又低头收拾着一堆文件，另一头的克拉克则还是那副无可奈何的忧愁模样……<br/>“你们这群男孩啊——”<br/>戴安娜最终把“真是没救了”这句吞了回去，她不觉得身处这种尴尬的情势中有多难熬，不过她也确实不想继续留在这儿浪费时间了。何况看起来，克拉克像是很想能拥有和布鲁斯单独待在一起的机会，他抛向自己的求助眼神里明确传达了这一讯息。戴安娜理所当然地成全了他，克拉克等着摇了摇头的戴安娜慢慢消失后才对仍坐在那儿纹丝不动的布鲁斯开口说道：<br/>“布鲁斯，我知道你不想和我说话。”这是个不需要布鲁斯回答的肯定句，布鲁斯也的确一眼都没看向他，但克拉克的心却没再因此跟着躁动不安，那种负面的情绪总会影响他的大脑让他又变得笨嘴笨舌：<br/>“所以……我想你不会阻止我继续说下去的，对吧？”<br/>布鲁斯确实没阻止，他选择了更有效的办法：克拉克看着他垂头站起、转身、背对他走向后方。克拉克一度沮丧到认为自己的存在与否根本没被收归进布鲁斯的认知里，不过现在看来，他得到了另一条鼓舞人心的讯息：布鲁斯还没有对他绝情到这种地步。<br/>于是他毫不犹豫地追了上去，蝙蝠车停在布鲁斯走向的位置，现在是属于披风斗士的时间，而克拉克要做的只是等布鲁斯坐进车里后在车头前拦下他。这一次他不再需要撕下蝙蝠车的车门，说些无谓的警告并挑起两人之间的战争。他只是想要争取一点时间，一点能让布鲁斯看到自己这一次有多坚定的时间。<br/>“我没有其他办法了。”他在引擎声刚响起时顺利堵住了布鲁斯的去路，如他预期中那样，蝙蝠车没向他冲来。布鲁斯倒不是不能撞开他，不过显然车里的人并不想付出再度维修蝙蝠车的代价。克拉克明白自己的做法有多无赖，好在目前来看，布鲁斯并不会和他计较这些：<br/>“除了用继续惹你讨厌的方式坚持下去，我想不出别的办法了。”<br/>“你来意识里找我的时候，是不是也是这样想的？‘我该拿那个固执的家伙怎么办’，‘我该怎么样才能让他改变自己的决定’，‘我这么做是不是很讨人厌’……你应该也想过这些，我没猜错吧？”<br/>有一瞬间他觉得布鲁斯也许会毫不留情驾着车朝他撞上来，而这代表布鲁斯仍愿意向他展现愤怒，之前他总是在这样矛盾的想法中反复来回，这导致他根本弄不清自己到底应该怎么做。不过现在不一样了，对现在的他来说，布鲁斯给出何种反馈已经不那么重要了：<br/>“因为这就是现在的我，你看，让人操心总是得付出点代价的，不过我其实……我其实很高兴沦落到这个地步，只有站到了你曾经站过的立场上，我才能把复杂的事情简单化，才能真正地弄明白我该做什么。”<br/>“我太坏了，对吗？”克拉克顿了顿，觉得这个指控还不够到位一般又补充：“也太蠢了。”<br/>“我什么都想要，我想要你安然无恙、想要为你分担压力、想要……想要重新得到我在意识里拥有的一切，可我同时想要让自己心安理得减少愧疚，这让我放大了自己的情绪却忽略了你真正的感受。当我意识到我不可能什么都得到、我也没办法做到尽善尽美时，我终于确定我现在想要的只是你能开心一些，哪怕只是一丁点都行。”<br/>他太想念意识里那个不掩藏表情不压抑情绪的布鲁斯•韦恩了，每次想起那个柔和的布鲁斯，他总会感到心痛。就算他再也没法重新拥有布鲁斯，他也不能让自己成为布鲁斯不快乐的原因。<br/>“以前的我会认为也许只要我消失就好了，我消失就能解决所有问题了……但这次我不会再这么想了，逃避不能解决任何问题。这是你教会我的。”<br/>依然没有任何回应，不过这不妨碍克拉克独自轻笑起来，他的手在车头上轻轻摩挲了一把，初次和蝙蝠侠见面的场景又在他眼前回放。如果他没有在那夜追踪蝙蝠侠、没有在哥谭港口拦下他的车，他们各自在过着怎样的生活？在背负巨大压力的日复一日中开始充满压力的每一天，在这个混乱的世界寻找属于自己的位置？这些原本的轨迹在那一夜，因为他一个不理智的决定而完全改写，这种宿命般的感慨让他又喃喃自语似的接着说道——他知道布鲁斯听得见：<br/>“所以我会继续用我的方式待在你的身边，我不会放弃的。”引擎声还在轰鸣，克拉克就那么沉稳地站在那儿，听布鲁斯的心跳穿过所有屏障透过来，“不管你有多讨厌我，我都不会放弃的。”<br/>布鲁斯的耳边在这句话之后重归平静，布鲁斯知道克拉克已经不在蝙蝠车外了，奇怪的是这物理意义上的距离并没有带来任何影响——他知道克拉克没有真正离开，他弄不清自己是在为此烦躁亦或是焦虑，他只是无比清楚克拉克以后一定会一直出现在这个仅和他隔着咫尺的位置、再也不会离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五.</p><p>维克多站在特制的终端旁，严谨地检查着录入进来的各种数据，克拉克则站在那块不大的屏幕前，安静地看着纵横交叉的各项数值，他知道这些曲线准确而公正地记录下了他脑部的各种实时活动——通过这台由维克多和布鲁斯共同打造的特殊仪器。维克多对缘何会造这台机器的解释是：观测克拉克的脑电波等各项数据可以让他们及早发现异常，以防万一。尽管克拉克自己清楚另外一个自己产生的原因更多是源于精神层面，但在差点把维克多拆成几十块破碎的零件之后，他自然认同这种保险起见的预防性措施对大家都好。再者说，只要这能让布鲁斯少一些忧虑，他不介意配合维克多坐在这张椅子上忍受一个多小时的枯燥检查。<br/>“拜托告诉我，这些结果代表我一切正常。”克拉克等到维克多从工作状态中脱离后才开口打趣道，“我想我有点害怕听到这个结果之外的任何定论。”<br/>“一切正常。”维克多因为克拉克的话露出了微笑，对于接纳这个归来的、真正的超人这件事，维克多比巴里要更快适应，可能是从另一个超人那里受到的伤害具体而深刻才让他更能体会出眼前的超人和之前那位有何不同，“事实上，一直都很正常。”<br/>维克多边说着边关闭了终端，像是这些数据没有任何意义、他也不准备就这些只是为了让大家安心的数据展开讨论：“我和我的父亲就你的特殊情况做过很多次讨论，我们甚至还将实验室早期针对母盒的各种研究数据进行了比对和分析。”<br/>他调动着主机里的部分数据，以确认自己在说这些话之前有了充分的准备：“如果追溯这件事最初的起因，我们认为这和你本身没有任何关系，简单来说，你只是被母盒利用了——就像它当初召唤荒原狼一样，我们认为在巴里试图激活母盒、把母盒和你短暂连接起来的同时，母盒发现了你的利用价值，所以母盒用它的方式为自己制造了另一种机会，另一种除了荒原狼之外的、进攻地球的机会。” <br/>克拉克倒是没想到维克多会说这个，他不知道这是好是坏，不过就维克多的表情来看，他不像是在对自己宣布一个更坏的消息：<br/>“与其按照你坚持认为的‘被自己的黑暗面击败’来解释，我和我的父亲更倾向于‘那个超人’完全是由母盒制造出来的另一种武器。克拉克，你得知道其实我们每个人都在和自己的黑暗面共存，只是母盒在一个恰当的时机赋予了‘另一个你’强大的精神力量、让他足以和属于你自己的人格抗衡，才会让事情变得越来越不可控。”维克多想到了什么，又调出部分数据展示给克拉克看，“根据我们监控到的数据，在布鲁斯因为卢瑟的陷阱受重伤的那天，母盒的确久违地有了一些轻微的异动，这和我们的猜想完全对得上。”<br/>克拉克没有被立刻说服，他当然需要时间来理清这其中的因果关系。但他知道维克多摆出的证据和理论说得通。这让克拉克不禁想怀疑自己为什么从没往这种更科学的角度想过整件事，如果他能早点得知这些，是不是他就不会用一种过于偏执的方式导致事情的走向脱离他的控制、更不会在意识中那么优柔寡断以致于最后做出了难以挽回的决定？克拉克对此无从解答，而现在他也只能对维克多和他的父亲仍然坚持不懈的研究和帮助表示感谢。<br/>“当然，这只是一种糅杂了假设和基于少量数据的理论，参考意义有多大取决于你自己。”维克多看着克拉克陷入沉思的神情，又补充道，“我只是希望这能让你对摆脱那个超人树立更多信心，随着母盒的彻底尘封，它所拥有的精神力量必然会完全消失。”<br/>“你说得对，我们每个人都在和另一个自己共存。”克拉克真诚又歉疚地叹了一口气，那些道理被维克多叙述得平和易懂，这个世界上有许许多多的人都能找到其中的平衡，只有他花费了那么久的时间来指望那个黑暗的自己会永远消失、却从没想过接受多面的自己在自己的身体中共存的事实并没有那么难，“而我从最初就在以一个错误的、消极的角度去看待这件事……维克，我不知道该如何表达我的感激。”<br/>所有人都对他付出了真心真意，而他们甚至没要求自己为“自己”的所作所为付出一丁点代价。也许从头到尾对他太过苛刻的只有他自己，因为这个世界和这些朋友待他是如此宽容友善。太多人在帮助他了，他一直清楚这点，这总会在他不经意的时候让他认识到现实世界有多美好。<br/>“或许快点和蝙蝠侠和解是你表达感激的最好方式。”鉴于维克多在开玩笑这个技能上公认的差劲，所以克拉克从他不自在的假笑中看不出半分玩笑的痕迹，维克多动了动半边脸部的肌肉，最终放弃用轻松的口吻来讨论这件严肃的事：<br/>“整天绷着脸的布鲁斯……说真的我很怕他。我们都。”<br/>不需要维克多过多赘述这件事的严重程度，克拉克搓了把脸，神色也随之更添抱歉：<br/>“再给我一些时间。”他保证道，即使听来没什么底气，“这是我弄出来的麻烦，我会解决的。”<br/>表明决心是一回事，总是黏糊在布鲁斯后头以至于惹他厌烦就是另一回事了，不过克拉克这回有信心可以坚持下去，因为他觉得自己坚定的表态正在起效。尽管布鲁斯还是不和自己说话、也尽可能绕开自己行动，但说不上来是不是盲目的自信、自信到觉得自己熟悉布鲁斯的每一种情绪，克拉克总觉得布鲁斯的厌烦中少了很多冷硬的成分。<br/>“你和布鲁斯……”维克多把关心的口气控制在合理的好奇之中，“还好吧？”<br/>“不怎么好。我还在努力。”克拉克大大方方地笑了笑，像是自己都觉得自己的努力方向很荒谬：<br/>“努力让布鲁斯和我吵一架。”<br/>维克多疑惑地蹩了蹩眉，几秒钟之后他竟然满怀希望地赞同了一句“我也认为你们只需要吵一架”，毕竟任谁都知道实际情况糟糕透了。密布在联盟大厅里的阴云就像每天一刻不停在众人耳边响起的暴风雨预警，一开始他们祈祷这场恶劣的坏天气最好永远也别到来，几天过去后，他们又开始祈盼这场雨能痛痛快快下完。在大家如今的认知里，一个尽情发泄负面情绪甚至于可以破口大骂的蝙蝠侠，绝对比一个冷着脸沉默不语的蝙蝠侠要好应付得多。<br/>巴里对此却抱有不同的看法。<br/>“吵架只会让矛盾升级！”巴里惊讶得连比萨都丢开了，他挥舞着手臂，看起来很是激动，“我觉得保持现在这种局面才更保险。”<br/>“你确定你能在这种局面中坚持下来？”维克多边反问，边和克拉克对视了一眼，“恐怕再这么僵持下去你会连吃比萨的心情都没有。”<br/>都不需要维克多过多分析，他们都清楚布鲁斯绝不会因为私人恩怨就置联盟和任务于不顾，他既不能完全对克拉克避而不见，又不会主动走去那个可供他爆发的出口。这带来的后果必然是在他和克拉克中间产生的低气压平均而公平地分摊到每个人身上，巴里回忆了一下这几天体会到的煎熬感觉，跟着打了个哆嗦：<br/>“好吧好吧……”巴里嘟嘟囔囔地应道，原先他会大惊小怪地反驳只是基于他认为做激怒布鲁斯的帮凶不太合适，但只要一想到以后的日子，他也就妥协似的迅速改变立场了——虽然他本来也没指望自己能阻止超人的决定，<br/>“别扯上我就好，没人会想在父母吵架的时候掺和上一脚的……”<br/>克拉克笑了一声，没告诉巴里自己爱极了他将自己和布鲁斯类比为“父母”这种贴切的形容，何况，他确实是从“父母”这个词上获得的灵感——以前玛莎和乔纳森赌气不愿意搭理他时，乔纳森就会想办法进一步激怒玛莎，神奇的是诸多争端与矛盾总是会在玛莎絮絮叨叨发完脾气后消失殆尽。玛莎是一个温柔的人，当她在争端面前选择隐忍，乔纳森的方法总是格外有效。克拉克不确定这会不会同样对布鲁斯生效，不过他已经走到这一步了，试一试也不见得有什么坏处，反正再怎么糟糕，也总比他以前想要通过潜入布鲁斯的意识求得原谅来得强。</p><p>听到通讯器里传来一阵突兀刺耳的嘈杂声，布鲁斯警觉地按了按耳朵，他呼唤了几声，本该及时给出反应的维克多和巴里却没给出应有的回应。通讯器那端杂乱过后诡异的安静让布鲁斯即刻从椅子里站了起来，他对原本乖乖坐在一旁的比利叮嘱了一声待在这儿什么都别碰后以最快速度奔向了蝙蝠机。理论上来说，让维克多和巴里就近去收拾几个抢劫犯不会出什么大问题，但联想到本应通过维克多传送回来的实时监控画面在他们抵达现场没多久时就被语焉不详的“出了故障”全部切断，布鲁斯的担心免不了跟着这状况加剧。事发地点在中心城的地下金库，这让布鲁斯花费了对他来说相当漫长的一段时间才抵达，而这过程中，通讯器的那头除了偶尔传来的、无法分辨的杂声之外没有任何回应。这些未知对布鲁斯来说都会迸发成纯粹的焦虑，他不希望联盟里再有任何人遇到意外——这也是他把所有计划和日程都安排得如此细致的原因，在他眼里，维克多、巴里都只是和比利一样的孩子，戴安娜理应拥有自己的想要的生活，至于亚瑟，庞大的海底世界够让他焦头烂额了，克拉克……克拉克还没能重新被这世界接受，所以他才希望能尽可能掌控一切并以此来避免突发状况。他也必须做到如此。<br/>然而当他忧心忡忡地抵达被爆炸袭击的地点时，迎接他的却是看起来早料到自己会赶来的超人。<br/>“钢骨在警局，闪电侠在医院，受伤的路人很多，这两个地方都需要他们持续提供帮助。”克拉克坦然地站在布鲁斯面前，语气轻松到就像是预演过当下的场面一样，他仿佛完全不在乎四周正对他举起的各种照相设备，也不在乎一时无言以对的布鲁斯皱起的额头，他简洁地向布鲁斯介绍着情况，用一种“我都妥善处理好了你不需要太担心”的口气。只是这并不能真的让布鲁斯松一口气。<br/>因为他实在太熟悉也太痛恨这样的克拉克•肯特了。<br/>“他们没想到对方带了生化武器来，这不是一次普通的抢劫，这是一场有预谋的袭击，所以在我意识到情况不对劲的时候，我也尽快赶到了——抱歉我一直在监听着联盟的频道随时跟进任务——总之我在生化武器被引爆之前赶到并把它处理掉了。”克拉克垂了垂眼睛，看起来像是很对自己抱歉，不过布鲁斯不这么觉得，他相信现在他所听到看到的全部都是克拉克精心安排好的，一个他想要的“盛大的回归”？不用顾虑军方或者政府甚至是媒体的反应，也根本不去设想自己的立场，只是他想这么做，所以他就这么做了，是吗？<br/>布鲁斯抿紧了唇，他紧紧盯着这个一如既往我行我素的超人，为自己那一闪而逝的失望感到奇怪。<br/>“是我不让他们联络你的。因为我知道你肯定不希望我出现在这儿，但是当时太危险了，我不想让其他人来冒险，我也不想你为此生气，我本来打算处理完就离开的。布鲁斯，抱歉，我……”<br/> “我受够你的道歉了，克拉克•肯特。”布鲁斯没让克拉克把这段冗长的解释说完，那个冷静解释着的克拉克帮维克多和巴里开脱的时候看起来是如此善解人意，但这过滤给布鲁斯的只剩憎恶，它们细细密密地勾着布鲁斯难以继续压抑下去的痛苦，而后以几近咆哮的形式从他的喉咙口翻涌了出来：<br/>“我受够你那见鬼的道歉、我也受够你了！”<br/>那些远远围观着蝙蝠侠和超人的人们能听到他在说什么吗？他们是不是会认为超人和蝙蝠侠再度起了争执？还是这个超人依然是可怖的、无法被信任的？布鲁斯不知道，随便吧，有一刻他这么不管不顾地想。随便吧。<br/>“你永远只在乎自己的感受对吗？你只在乎你自己够不够伟大，你他妈的什么时候有把别人放在眼里过？什么时候有把我放在眼里过？”他推了一把犹豫着往前跨了一步的超人，他想把这个让他始终徘徊在无能为力这种痛苦感受中的人远远推离自己的世界，直到他再也不会对自己产生影响为止：<br/>“你以为你是什么？是不是所有人都跟在你的屁股后面、为了你那些以自我为中心的决定疲于奔命让你自我感觉良好？我们他妈的不是为了你！从来不是！”<br/>布鲁斯就快看不清克拉克脸上的表情了，他是在愧疚吗？还是在疑惑自己为什么要这么大题小做无理取闹？这不是可以让自己无所顾忌的意识世界，布鲁斯清楚地知道这点，这个真实世界于他们而言有太多需要他们忌惮的枷锁。布鲁斯一向是比谁都更克己也更清醒的那个人，但看着克拉克这样若无其事地出现在他面前，他没法把那些倾倒出来的气愤再一股脑塞回去，当它们终于爆发出来的瞬间，他就无法再继续将它们好好地藏在心里了。<br/>“克拉克•肯特，如果可以的话，我希望我从没和你在那个荒唐的梦里有过关系！你以为我在说气话吗？不，我是认真的，你这狗娘养的——我是认真的！”<br/>他不想说得多么委屈，他也从不为自己做过的任何决定后悔，从不。然而在克拉克把他赶出意识世界之后，他总是反复为自己轻易交托出信任悔恨不已。与此同时，这个氪星人又在做什么？ <br/>“你为什么还站在这里？你需要我们吗？你需要这个联盟吗？你需要……你需要我吗？”布鲁斯想用喘气来掩饰话语间隙的哽咽，可是他失败了，他像是吸进了一股冷空气那样被呛了一声：“……你根本不需要，你他妈永远都这么自以为是！你说你绝不会放弃所以我就得被迫接受你每天在我眼前晃来晃去，你给过别人拒绝的机会吗？在你决定要把我独自推开之前，你甚至没有想过要给我一个拒绝的机会！”<br/>“真可笑……太可笑了。”每句话的末尾都有一个微小的颤抖，布鲁斯咽咽喉咙，开始怀疑这些多愁善感的控诉是否因为饱含了太多的真心而显得荒诞，他本不需要这样，他和超人之间本不该有这么复杂的关系，“你知道最可笑的是什么吗？最可笑的是我竟然一次又一次地相信自己可以帮助到你，相信你需要我……”<br/>“我确实很需要你。”克拉克的视线牢牢锁定在布鲁斯的脸上，他多想现在就摘下他的头套，看看他带着何种不甘又气忿的表情，他的心房躁动得厉害，不过好在，他还懂得如何在公众场合维持必要的克制：<br/>“一直以来都很需要你。”<br/>一动不动不敢再靠近布鲁斯半步的他，说出来的话语是那么的缠绵。<br/>布鲁斯往后退了一小步，克拉克认识的蝙蝠侠不会被轻易吓到，但他确实没再继续说下去了。他的身上还有伤心的气息，那无时无刻不在诱惑着克拉克上前拥抱住他、接着轻声细语地安抚他、把自己变成这个世界上唯一能抚平他伤痛的人：<br/>“说出来也许你不会相信，”克拉克的蓝眼睛里涌动着不合时宜的温柔笑意，他止不住地去想这会儿的布鲁斯是怎么在心里痛骂自己的——“这个卑鄙的外星人”之类的么？<br/>“我知道我今天不请自来的插手会造成什么结果，我做的所有事，都只是为了让你能好好骂我一顿而已。”<br/>让蝙蝠侠掉入他的陷阱是他做过的最卑鄙的事，但同时，这也是最值得他安心的事。至少现在他确信了，对布鲁斯来说，自己仍然是那个、能够让他情绪失控的重要存在。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十六.</p><p>看到门以一种几近暴力的方式被踹开，比利吓得从操控台前蝙蝠侠那张专属座椅上蹦了起来，他上一秒刚从这个他不该坐的椅子上闪开，下一秒，后头带着一身压迫气息的蝙蝠侠就怒气冲冲地朝他走来了。鉴于维克多真的在警局，巴里也真的在医院，他们谁也不是克拉克这场“骗局”中的帮凶，所以除了克拉克本人之外，布鲁斯从现场带回的满腔气忿只能由无辜的大门接收了。<br/>“我我我我就是听到哪儿响了，这个屏幕还是那个喇叭来着……所以就去摸了一下然后顺带体验了一把坐这个位置的感觉，我我我发誓我没碰到什么……”<br/>恐慌中临时胡编乱造的解释还没说完，紧随其后出现的超人就抱歉地对比利挥了挥手并用嘴型示意他“别担心，这和你无关”。比利摸着后脑勺愣了愣，这才明白过来蝙蝠侠的怒气绝不是源于自己该死的好奇心。他的惊恐少了大半，但由于他是第一次直面披风斗士心情糟糕时所带来的惊人威慑力，他还是识趣地迅速躲到了超人背后。他知道他更应该做的是从这个极有可能会让他遭到波及的诡异场景中消失，可一想到他有机会能再次亲眼目睹“正常的超人”和蝙蝠侠吵架的场面，他就愈发想壮着胆子留下来成为那个好事的旁观者。<br/>“钢骨。”<br/>然而蝙蝠侠压根没在意比利是什么反应、又做出了什么决定，他重重地坐进方才比利享受过的椅子里，食指按了按右耳切进了频道低沉地说道：<br/>“把网络上目前流传开的所有我和超人争执的影像记录全部删掉。”<br/>他知道他和超人看起来在对峙的场景会如何迅速发酵，但他不知道这是不是克拉克想要的。他到底想要什么？想要自己为了围绕在超人身上的种种争议再次焦头烂额？ <br/>“什么影像？”通讯器那头的疑惑伴着呼啸的风声一起传了回来，维克多脱口而出问完后似乎是意识到这么问很多此一举，他顿了几秒，复又回答，“我来处理，我在回来的路上了。”<br/>“布……蝙蝠，”注意到躲到一边的比利并没有要离开的打算，克拉克机敏地改了口，“你可以继续骂我，直到你……”<br/>“直到什么？直到我原谅你？你认为我会原谅你？”布鲁斯猛地拖动椅子转身重新面对起了克拉克，如果他手边有个什么，他想他会即刻拿起来朝克拉克丢过去，他心里的某个开关被打开了，而他压根找不到再次将它关闭的方法：<br/>“你认为我会原谅你？你凭什么觉得你值得被原谅？”<br/>他看着克拉克那双歉意满满又恳切温和的眼睛，无法自控的逆反心理让他又一次颤抖地吼道。他的脑子变得密密麻麻一团乱，所有用于思考的神经都与起伏不定的情绪搅和在一起，于是，其中任意一个部分如今都无法被单独剥离开来。<br/>“当然不值得，我就只想让你心里舒服一些。”克拉克不慌不忙地回答布鲁斯也许并不想得到答案的问题，足够真诚地将自己的打算全盘托出，“如果你现在对我说‘你彻底消失我就会开心’，我也会照做的，只是我知道你不会这么说，永远也不会，所以——”<br/>“收起你的狂妄，别以为你很了解我。”布鲁斯再次打断克拉克，他清楚自己正逐渐变成一个情绪出走、语无伦次的疯子，可他停不下来，他没办法把那个发泄的出口堵上而后伪装出淡漠的平静，他做不到。他甚至很怕自己再也做不到了。克拉克成功地引诱出了他所有潜藏的恼怒，同时这也让布鲁斯无力地发现除了将言语包裹成毫无杀伤力的武器之外，他的攻击也许没有任何意义。<br/>“好的。”克拉克配合地说，“对不起。”<br/>要是他说的话有任何用处，那个只是一味听话地道着歉的罪魁祸首又怎么会仍旧用那种满是疼惜的眼神和和气气地看着他？布鲁斯不知道还能再说点什么，他没有能说的了，他再也骂不下去了。如果克拉克只是想单方面给自己一个发泄的契机，那他显然做到了，至于这之后这个氪星人打算如何收场并不在布鲁斯的关心范围内。于是他抿紧嘴，转回身，不想再被克拉克轻易勾动起自己仍未完全平复的情绪，他为自己的失败感到沮丧——这段时间以来，他所做的一切努无非是想要让克拉克不再对自己产生影响，然而克拉克却轻轻松松就证明，他的努力又一次付诸东流。<br/>“要是你真的很生气，你可以要求我彻底消失的。”克拉克从背后缓慢地靠近布鲁斯，有很多时候，他试图将布鲁斯包裹进温柔的空气之中、让布鲁斯相信自己甘愿接受任何惩罚，“你有这个权利。”<br/>克拉克在逼他。布鲁斯很清楚地知道这点，他更清楚到最后他所能选择的无非是向自己或向克拉克投降。因为他不会对克拉克说出这句话，和那些一直被堆积在心中的委屈同样没能被说出口的是，布鲁斯比谁都高兴克拉克选择了醒来、回到了他所热爱的这个世界。看着他重新融入联盟找回属于他的友情很好，看他能够回到玛莎身边也很好……所有他目睹的有关于克拉克的事都很好，就连他每天苦着脸想要找一个和自己说话的机会的样子都是那么好。如果可以的话，他希望克拉克•肯特再也别消失了，他想让克拉克将那番再也不会从他身边离开的宣言付诸实践，而这是布鲁斯永远也无法欺骗自己不去聆听的、最深处的真心。<br/>“……你到底想要什么？”布鲁斯倏然塌下了肩膀，头也跟着垂了下去，他的声音变得又低又轻，因为他那些用来发怒的力气都被克拉克搭上他右肩的手抽走了。布鲁斯决定投降。不管克拉克想达到什么效果，他成功了。<br/>“想要这些事能真正结束，然后真正地重新开始。”<br/>像是不敢想象这话是从一个多月前执意留在虚幻的意识世界中不肯离开的人嘴里说出来的那样，布鲁斯的肩背又绷直了。只是他无法转身，因为克拉克的两只手都扣在了那儿，他的呼吸声和心跳声都近在咫尺，带着强势的力量，让布鲁斯在似曾相识的慌乱之中无法动弹：<br/>“我有很多想弥补的，那些本该由我们一起经历的、那些你本该拥有的、那些我错过的……太多太多了。”克拉克用重复性的方式强调着，他觉得那层被布鲁斯紧紧密封住的保护罩正在被他无形的手慢慢撕扯开，因为他触摸到了被布鲁斯极力掩藏起来的、带着疤痕的柔软心意，“我想要的就是我那天和你说过的那些，我想从今往后就这样待在你的身边再也不离开，我再也、再也、再也不会做这么蠢的事了。”<br/>布鲁斯的右肩动了动，他其实想扯下面罩，把它砸到克拉克脸上，然后站起来转身面向他，不管他此刻的表情有多狼狈，他都想这么做。只是在场还有第三个人的现实让他放弃了这么做，他想起了这点，这让他敏锐察觉这是自己已经平静下来的标志，因为比起拽开克拉克的手，稍稍斜过视线的他最先关注到的竟然是一旁偷偷举起手机的比利：<br/>“……比利，把手机放下。”直到再次开口，布鲁斯才发现自己的喉咙里先前哽着的躁郁仍旧让他的声线略显沙哑，他用力吞了吞口水稍作调整后终于转动了上半身、重归沉稳般看向比利接着“警告”道：<br/>“如果你还想接着用它而不是被超人用热视线熔了的话。”<br/>比利立刻把手机丢到了身后的沙发上高举双手以示无辜，克拉克眨眨眼，像是在消化这个出其不意的转折。在气氛重又尴尬以前，他收回了手，带着笑容走到了比利身边：<br/>“我可以先把比利送回去，”他不那么用力却意图明确地拉过比利的手臂，完全没把比利无声的求饶放在心上，他只想看着布鲁斯、捕捉他哪怕一点点可以窥视的情绪变化：“然后再让你接着骂我。”<br/>“我已经闹够了。”<br/>布鲁斯知道克拉克并不这么看待自己的行为，他也知道他对超人的控诉合情合理，尽管如此，他还是把自己的失控归类进了无理取闹的范畴，这样会让他自己好受一些。他为克拉克•肯特开出的特例太多，不应发生在他身上的无理取闹也是其中之一：<br/>“你也可以到此为止了。”<br/>布鲁斯轻轻地叹了一口气，他踏进了克拉克为他设下的陷阱，在各种剧烈的挣扎过后，他彻底精疲力尽了。他现在只想让这场闹剧结束，哪怕是以他的妥协。这本该从超人醒来的那一刻就早早结束的，不是吗？<br/>不管语气还是神态，这个“到此为止”和上一次克拉克听见的都有着截然不同的意义，来自布鲁斯的叹息里带着无奈的杂音，那种只对他显露的束手无策是他在数次回忆的梦境中最念念不忘的。在意识世界里，每当布鲁斯端出“我该拿你怎么办”的模样，克拉克总会得到极大的满足。现在也是如此，只是现在这场景是真实的，是他可以触碰到的，是他当时没能好好领会而布鲁斯一心想让他领悟的……<br/>“那我先送比利回去，”克拉克还是笑着对布鲁斯说，给布鲁斯留下独处的时间不在他原本的计划内，但他知道他继续待在这儿并不见得就能让事情如他所愿有进一步的进展——他不必在一时一刻贪心，他得到的足够多了，未来他也有的是时间慢慢来：<br/>“然后我会去帮助巴里做一些善后，之后和他一起回来，可以吗？”<br/>“我负责送比利，你去找巴里。”布鲁斯摆出了不容商量的语气，比平时更严肃些，却不再是拒人于千里之外的冷淡，“其他事等大家都回来了再讨论。”<br/>大概是维克多的协助让事态不再那么紧急，布鲁斯没有和克拉克计较他今天刻意为之的“莽撞”——也或者只是有比利在场他不便再度发作而已，不管是什么原因，克拉克已经非常满足了。<br/>“我总觉得我发现了什么不得了的大秘密……”被蝙蝠侠全权安排了的比利终于讪讪地说了他旁观这么久以来的第一句，看着蝙蝠侠沉默地走向他，看着超人胶着在蝙蝠侠身上的视线，比利还是有点不可置信，他的手指指向哪儿也不是，嘴唇也哆哆嗦嗦的：<br/>“所以你和超人……那个……那个那个……”<br/>“是的，没错。”及时接话的克拉克揉了把比利的脑袋，见布鲁斯没有反驳而是径直拉过比利向外走，克拉克窃笑着在后面喊了一句：<br/>“你会好好帮我们保守秘密的吧？”<br/>“那当然了，我可是你们的好朋友！”比利回头冲克拉克夸张地挤了挤眼睛和眉毛，在得到克拉克一个类似于“我认可好朋友这个说法”的面部表情后，他大喘了一口气，短暂地忘记了蝙蝠侠的低气压能让他多心惊肉跳那样咋呼起来：<br/>“呼，刚才可真吓到我了。这可太奇怪了，我感觉我当时就像在看爸爸妈妈吵架一样。虽然我没有真正见识过父母是如何吵架的，之前我在每个家庭都没有待很久，而我现在的父母从来不吵架，他们……嘿，蝙蝠侠，你不是要送我回去吗，嘿，听我说完……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十七.</p><p>巴里在沙发上迷迷瞪瞪坐正后舒服地伸了个懒腰，这是自真正的超人回归以来，他第一次在联盟大厅这张他挚爱的沙发中睡过的最舒坦的午觉。他不用再为遍布在这幢建筑里的、蝙蝠侠无处不在的低气压提心吊胆，不用再为该不该出现在克拉克追着布鲁斯欲言又止的尴尬场合这种问题抓耳挠腮，他可以重新喊比萨的外卖、叫来维克多一起大快朵颐，他甚至可以重新拉着比利在联盟大厅里叽叽喳喳，总之——<br/>“他们两个能和解可真是太好啦！”<br/>又一个懒腰后，全身肌肉都得到了充分舒展的巴里蹦跳到戴安娜身边，午睡前吃剩的两盒比萨还原封不动地放在他们面前的桌子上，巴里拿起两片叠在一起往嘴里塞，舒畅地环顾着这个与往日没什么不同却又格外让他心情舒畅的大厅。<br/>“我可不觉得他们和解了，”戴安娜拒绝了巴里要和她共享比萨的小动作，她放下手上的工作，托起下巴颇有深意地说，“我认为这会是一场持续很久的拉锯战。”<br/>戴安娜没说错什么，她也不是在臆测，布鲁斯对克拉克的态度远没达到和解的程度，他面对超人时还是绷着一张脸，一个字都不愿意多说的样子。虽然大家之前也对布鲁斯这种行为给予了充分的理解，但时间一长，没法完全置身事外的他们总还是难免觉得自己也连带着受到了波及。不过那场有预谋的争吵结束后，他们在各个场合都发现板着脸的布鲁斯至少不会再刻意避开和克拉克的眼神交流了，这对所有人来说都是事情即将好转的预兆，这一丝丝曙光足以让乐天派的巴里大大松一口气了：<br/>“那我就管不着了！”男孩儿忘乎所以一般吧唧吧唧地边咀嚼边接着感叹，“接下来就得靠克拉克自己努力了，犯了错总得有个弥补的过程嘛，我可一点也不同情他，反正只要我能从恐怖的气氛中解——”<br/>被噎回去的最后一句话显然是因为话题的中心人物突然之间就这么从他后方踏了进来，这个无声无息的出现让巴里差点被那一大口来不及嚼碎的比萨呛住。他猛拍胸口，怀疑自己是不是因为兴奋过度才没听到蝙蝠机降落的声音，好在布鲁斯看起来没听到他和戴安娜之前的对话（虽然巴里清楚大概率是他不想对此给出任何反应），他径直走向大厅东侧的操控台，对没几秒后出现在他们身后的超人刻板地指挥道：<br/>“务必不能遗漏现场的任何一块武器碎片，我需要做进一步研究。”<br/>“维克在确认了，等他结束后我会再去扩大范围搜索一遍的。”克拉克做出承诺的同时来到了会议桌边顺手拿起了一块比萨往嘴里送，他注意到了巴里塞着满嘴食物略带惊恐的神情。对现在的克拉克来说，他已经不会再觉得难以自处了，换个角度，他倒是觉得这些善意的嘀咕十分有趣，所以他一边吃着巴里的东西，一边又有那么点儿坏心眼地故意问道：<br/>“刚刚你们在聊什么？”<br/>“呃……”但凡了解超人的能力就该清楚，这个问题等同于“嘿你刚说的话我每个字都清清楚楚地听见了”，巴里左右眼轮换着瞪大了一遍，眼见戴安娜完全没把他的求助放在心上，巴里只好干笑了两声、接着谄媚地把一整个比萨盒朝克拉克递了过去：“还要再来两块吗？”<br/>“谢谢。”克拉克忍下大笑，又真的顺手另拿起了一块朝布鲁斯走去，“布鲁斯，你要来一块吗？我记得你从早上忙到现在都还没来得及吃早餐。”<br/>布鲁斯没有搭理他。这是意料之中的，巴里正想着自己是否要在气氛又僵硬之前火速消失避免被伤及，克拉克神情之轻松却出乎了他的意料。他眼看着克拉克不仅没有显露气馁，反而还嬉皮笑脸地再次凑近了布鲁斯，以巴里的目测，那距离和他们俩关系“极度亲密”那阵快没什么区别了：<br/>“还是你不想吃比萨？要吃点别的什么吗？或者帮你煮一壶咖啡？”<br/>“……维克多那边结束了。”布鲁斯给予的回应只是生硬地将自己和克拉克明显的讨好隔开了，这算是得体，却不符合巴里的期待，他原本以为布鲁斯会又一次因为克拉克过界的行为暴怒呢——毕竟布鲁斯会因为克拉克而无法控制情绪的场面、在这段时间里已经见怪不怪了。<br/>“接下来轮到你了。”布鲁斯按了按耳朵里的通讯器，连瞧都没瞧仍固执望着自己的人一眼。<br/>“知道了，你要记得吃点东西，”克拉克习以为常似的叹了口气，不过他所表现出的失望很显然是源于“我没能成功让布鲁斯吃东西”而不是“布鲁斯让他的关心变得不值一提”，正当巴里开始对克拉克是如何自我调节产生好奇时，走开了的克拉克又突然闪回到了埋头自顾自工作的戴安娜身边：<br/>“呃……戴安娜，你帮我督促他去吃点东西好吗？”<br/>戴安娜还没来得及点头或是摇头，克拉克的手掌就在她的肩上重重拍了拍，他交托给戴安娜的、俨然是她必须得把他的嘱托放在心上的压迫感，等戴安娜想起来应该对克拉克的背影翻个白眼，克拉克早就已经离开了。<br/>“好吧，你听到了，”于是她转而瞪向了犹如被固定在屏幕前的布鲁斯，多少有点迁怒的意思，“我没想掺和什么，是克拉克把我牵扯进来的。”<br/>“不用理他。” 敲着键盘的布鲁斯慢悠悠地回答道，他的口气不同于先前的冷淡反而很是平和稳健，戴安娜挑了挑眉毛，手却伸向了巴里刚放下的比萨盒：<br/>“我本来也是这么想的，但是我现在改主意了。”她转了转椅子，特地弄出了些引导布鲁斯扭头看她的声响，“来吃块比萨吧，在巴里把它吃光以前。”<br/>戴安娜没给巴里反对的机会直接把比萨盒拖了过来，而那个和巴里对视的瞬间展开的笑容明显在告诉他接下来是两个大人想要聊些正经事的场合了，巴里呆呆地哦了一声后立刻领悟过来——在连日的“联盟危机”中，他察言观色的本领又提升了不少。他知趣地飞速消失，一阵风掠过的同时，戴安娜屈着的手指催促似的敲了敲桌子。<br/>“那种‘我认为我们需要聊聊’的时机总是来得很突然，”戴安娜调侃道，她扬起唇角看着布鲁斯站起身走向她，欣慰于至少布鲁斯永远不会拒绝自己善意的邀请，“我知道我们聊得够多了，所以我尽可能没多管闲事，我不想让自己表现得像是对别人的私事过度好奇，变成窥探欲旺盛的那种人……”<br/>“我知道你不是。”布鲁斯在戴安娜身边的椅子上坐了下来，他不需要深刻而凝重的谈话，所以他顺从地拿起了切好的比萨，表明自己完全理解戴安娜的好意，“一切都在变好，不用担心。”<br/>“这可能是我第一次认同你所说的‘一切都在变好’，顺便，我得让你知道我可没担心什么。”戴安娜扭了扭脖子，放松了一下先前因太过投入工作而略有些酸痛的肩颈。她可没为了安抚布鲁斯说谎，在各种重大的、会威胁到人类安危的事件里，小男孩们宛如过家家一样的闹别扭绝对是最不需要她操心的事了，“不然我可能早就会像个八卦小报的记者来问你‘你打算怎么办’了。”<br/>一动一动的腮帮因为戴安娜的话停了片刻，手边没有咖啡，布鲁斯停了会儿才把比萨慢慢咽下去：<br/>“很高兴你没有问。”他扯了扯嘴角，诚实地说，“否则我恐怕无法给出回答。”<br/>戴安娜点点头，看起来对布鲁斯的说辞并不怎么意外，<br/>“我明白，歉意表达地过于执著有时候确实有那么点儿——”戴安娜没准备评价克拉克的挽回方式，她只是站在一个旁观者的立场说出她的感受，不过她相信布鲁斯一定会认同她的说法，“……烦人，是吧？”<br/>抿着唇的布鲁斯还是从喉咙里挤出了一声轻笑，如戴安娜所形容的一样，他们都看得到克拉克选择了一种最朴实直接却也最让人没辙的方式——说是死缠烂打又太夸张，但那黏人程度又着实令人头痛。最根本的是，布鲁斯没法对他的嬉皮笑脸故作视而不见，因为他所传达出的所有关心也好唠叨也好，都含着让他一眼可见的真心。<br/>“……希望这没对你们造成太大影响，”比起不知该拿克拉克怎么办，更让布鲁斯苦恼的其实也只是他认为这会给其他人带去影响。他的朋友们必然会因此觉得惶恐、不自在，甚至是心烦、厌弃，可他们只得忍受，他们无法插手，因为连布鲁斯自己都知道自己才是解决一切问题的根源，“我会尽早让这事有个结果的。”<br/>“我们早就习惯了，”戴安娜挥了挥手，满不在乎的样子，在让布鲁斯放宽心这件事上，戴安娜总能做得恰到好处，“比起之前那些动荡，看两个笨拙的男人冷战算不了什么。”<br/>为了表现出对于私事波及了大家的自责，布鲁斯只得默然接受了戴安娜的玩笑，这也再一次提醒了布鲁斯，当下他面临的情况有多进退两难：比起另一个人格的超人妄图控制地球，和克拉克一起身处感情纠纷似乎不值一提到尽可以等着时间去化解它。可偏偏，这种不上不下的焦灼感又让布鲁斯倍觉煎熬，他开始担心自己坚持不了多久就会对克拉克的“纠缠”于心不忍。更棘手的是，一早被他安排回英国的阿尔弗雷德终于再也待不住并且布鲁斯再也找不到阻止他回哥谭的借口了，而一旦被迫离开了这么几个月所以怒气冲天的阿尔弗雷德回来，那些布鲁斯不希望阿尔弗雷德知道的事也无法被继续瞒下去——<br/>光是想到阿尔弗雷德届时了解真相后会对克拉克抱有的态度，布鲁斯就觉得这件事没法轻易尘埃落定。他有时候也会软弱地怀念一下那个意识中的世界，在那里，一切都如此简单，这种逃避式的想法不应该，但他就是忍不住。他不想去分辨自己是不是在无形之中逐渐理解了那时的克拉克无法说出口的想法，因为每当恍神过后，他总能清醒地意识到自己正身处真实世界，比起虚幻的无忧无虑，这些亟待他去解决的烦恼反而有另一种奇异的生动鲜活。</p><p>布鲁斯回到玻璃房子做的第一件事是花了不少时间好好打扫了一下屋子，在阿尔弗雷德被迫和他分开的这段时间里，他已经对做些简单的家务驾轻就熟了。考虑到阿尔弗雷德随时会在某个他无法预测的时间点再次出现，他还是决定提前做好周全的准备以证明自己独身一人时过得也没那么糟糕。他几乎用尽了各种方法不让阿尔弗雷德回哥谭，要不是如今超人的问题已经解决，面对阿尔弗雷德在电话那头近乎震怒的要求，他唯一还能用的办法恐怕只剩麻烦钢骨黑进移民局的系统篡改阿尔弗雷德的信息以阻止他入境了。一想到他要向阿尔弗雷德尽可能轻描淡写地解释这段时间发生的一切，布鲁斯就免不了发怵，更让他想叹气的是阿尔弗雷德曾经是这个世界上唯一能让他轻轻松松就束手无策的人之一，现在，这个布鲁斯一点也不想扩张的名单里又增添了一个克拉克•肯特。<br/>他靠在沙发上，在这些未兑现的困扰中迷糊地眯了一觉，这个闲适的小憩还未来得及延展开，布鲁斯就被连续不断的拍玻璃声吵醒了。<br/>“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，帮我开个门，达斯提受伤了！”<br/>这是布鲁斯第一次觉得全透明玻璃的结构一点也不方便，他揉了揉眼睛反复确认，不知道该不该对站在玻璃外扛着达斯提咋咋呼呼的克拉克感到生气。他毫不怀疑此时此刻出现在他眼前的一人一狗是一个精心策划的阴谋，然而呜呜哀鸣着的达斯提隔着玻璃也可怜巴巴精确瞅向他的眼神，让他没法对这个阴谋视而不见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十八.</p><p>布鲁斯的手还没碰到达斯提，那个蔫了的大家伙就机灵地往前挪了挪继而将脑袋搁到了布鲁斯的手掌上，这种迫不及待索取关爱的行为像极了它的主人，布鲁斯又气又笑地用另一只空着的手重重揉了把它的脑袋。说实在的，布鲁斯不希望自己那个“克星”名单上再多增加一位了：<br/>“需要我提醒你，我不是兽医，这儿也不是什么动物医院吗？”那一下过后，布鲁斯就放轻了力道，他一边柔柔地抚着达斯提的脑袋，一边还是没忍住和克拉克多说了一句，“真不敢相信你会让他被一只猫抓伤。”<br/>“它只是因为身形的缘故所以看着很有威慑力而已，那都是假象。”克拉克冲着达斯提扁了扁嘴，达斯提转着眼珠，又可怜兮兮地哼唧了一声。背上的抓伤隐藏在长毛之下看起来没那么瘆人，然而爪子上被咬出的两个洞可就真的让布鲁斯难以想象达斯提经历了何等惨烈的“对战”场面了，“它只是想去嗅嗅那只猫，呃，大概是想交个朋友什么的，我也没想到会引起那只猫这么大的反应，达斯提作为牧羊犬一直很温顺，特别是在它喜欢的人面前，我以为你知道？你和它相处过……”<br/>“你宁可让它一直这么暴露着伤口也要继续在我面前浪费时间？”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的话中有话。在他看来，克拉克在夜晚带着达斯提来到哥谭本身就是一件十分诡异的事，他尽量不把达斯提受伤往阴暗的方面想（他认为克拉克还不至于用达斯提来制造什么借口和机会），可事实就是他的责问让两个人的对话变得无比“正常”，坐在沙发另一侧闪烁着目光看向他的克拉克这个场景也好似很“正常”。即使这份正常不是布鲁斯所期望的，但没有办法，他打开了门，就意味着他同意走进克拉克的阴谋，不管这个阴谋会带来什么结果，他都只得接受。<br/>“可是我今天本来就是带着它来见你的……”克拉克脸上的无辜分明在说他如今已经可以将耍无赖这事做得得心应手了，“要不是它想见你……”<br/>“那我会说这个时间带着达斯提贸然来到哥谭是个错误的决定。”<br/>布鲁斯警觉地没让克拉克把负罪感转移到自己的头上。<br/>“但它太想你了，真的。”克拉克一本正经地望向布鲁斯，“我能听懂它最近的叫声在表达什么，它在问我为什么你好久没去农场看它了，它特别想见你，而作为它的主人，我必须满足它这点小小的要求。”<br/>换做之前，布鲁斯会让克拉克闭嘴、让他停止他惹人厌烦的胡说八道，可看在达斯提的份上——就当看在达斯提的份上。布鲁斯在心中默念了好几遍，毕竟那颗毛茸茸的脑袋正乖巧地待在他的手掌上，鼻子委屈地一嗅一嗅，有感于这些小动物无法表达痛苦的弱势，布鲁斯没法摆出难看的脸色。他离开沙发，翻出了常用的医药箱：<br/>“是不是得把伤口附近的毛剃了？”原本对于处理伤口这件事，他应该还算是在行，可这会儿面对一只牧羊犬，他举着镊子实在有些无所适从，“我们该怎么确保达斯提不挣扎？”<br/>“我来抱着它，”克拉克露出可靠的笑容，像是早就计划过该怎么办，“那个什么……恐怕我们得牺牲一下你的剃毛器了，我过后会赔你一个新的……”<br/>他明知布鲁斯有，布鲁斯也明知克拉克就是故意要这么提一嘴以显示他了解自己——即使他被“关”着，他也仍记得布鲁斯和这幢屋子里的各种细节。布鲁斯握着镊子，扭头走向抽屉说了句“不用”。他没让克拉克的故意达到效果，就算这是布鲁斯仅剩的倔强，他也想再多挣扎一会儿。<br/>“就是会有点丑……”相比起心疼自己价值不菲的剃毛工具，布鲁斯反而对达斯提身上形状怪异的各处斑驳感到抱歉，凭借超人非同寻常的视力，他们合力把达斯提身上的伤口都找了出来。布鲁斯实在好奇达斯提和那只神秘的猫经历了怎样的激战，但他决定压抑下这份好奇不给克拉克延长对话的机会：<br/>“我认为明天还是得送它去专业人士那里检查一下，”布鲁斯拍拍达斯提的脑袋，对它全程的配合深表赞许，“或许它会需要打个针什么的，我不知道，不过我相信专业的动物医学专家会有更好的处理方式。”<br/>“我同意。”克拉克把达斯提小心地放在沙发上后替它摆了个不会压到几处伤口的姿势，达斯提也格外听话地任他摆弄，眼神还时不时地瞟向布鲁斯像是在观察他的喜怒变化，“所以今晚可以让它留在你这儿过夜吗？或许之后也可以留在你这儿养伤吗？我觉得抱着受伤的它在斯莫威尔和哥谭来来回回对它来说应该是种折磨。”<br/>克拉克一口气也没喘，无比自然地提出了这个要求，要不是布鲁斯足够警觉，他甚至要一恍神觉得克拉克说得太有道理了。<br/>“……我相信堪萨斯一定有专门的宠物医院。”布鲁斯扔掉擦手的毛巾，为了凸显自己的拒绝是合理的、有气势的，他被迫直视着克拉克，他能从那双蓝眼睛里看到闪亮的笑意，但他仍旧不能拿这种两个人都心知肚明的狡黠怎么样：“我不是很明白你非要把它带来哥谭的意义。”<br/>话音刚落，布鲁斯就开始懊悔自己说错话了，他更应该做的是下一道逐客令，冷淡地请克拉克离开，可他却不由自主地踏入了这个层层递进的陷阱、顺着克拉克的设计把话题往另一个方向推进。<br/>“它是被哥谭的猫抓伤的，你作为哥谭的代言人不该为此负责吗？”为了不让自己太得意忘形，克拉克控制着让面上没什么表情，但只有他自己清楚，他的那颗心正跟着布鲁斯皱起的眉头和微微扁了一记的嘴而晃动，“而且让玛莎照顾达斯提的话会很让玛莎费神的……”<br/>“容我再次提醒，照顾它是你的责任！”布鲁斯咬咬牙，让口气听起来有那么点儿强硬，他反复告诉自己他痛恨这样暧昧的氛围，他不想要再和克拉克进行这种无聊的你拉我扯的游戏——至少现在不想——可是，天啊，他看着那张让他来气的脸，却压根关不上放肆倾泄情绪的水龙头：<br/>“只有你需要对它的伤负责！”<br/>克拉克根本没因布鲁斯的“凶恶”显露出丁点慌张：<br/>“达斯提在笼子里一秒钟都待不住，每次它只要被关进笼子，就会在里面上蹿下跳叫个不停直到玛莎心软投降。”这些并非杜撰的事实让他比先前更有底气，“可是农场又太大了，我不在的时候，玛莎根本没办法阻止达斯提四处乱跑。”<br/>布鲁斯有点头疼了，这个克拉克永远能翻找出数不清的借口并且每一条都是那么顺理成章到看不出半点强词夺理的成分，重要的是，他接受了今晚这一场不该发生的“正常”，他们是就此和解了吗？就因为达斯提，他就轻易让克拉克重新踏进了他的世界？<br/>“克拉克•肯特真是个坏主人，”——克拉克真是个总让他偏离既定坚持的坏人——<br/>“对不对？”<br/>不知是真的听懂了布鲁斯的话还是想要讨好布鲁斯，在两人中间一直很安静的达斯提顺着布鲁斯的提问，在进屋后第一次“汪”地大叫了一声。</p><p>达斯提睡着时不间断会冒出的、微弱的呜呜声还没把浅眠的布鲁斯弄醒，克拉克有节奏的敲门声就先把他从睡梦中用力拽了出来。他一边揉着眼睛考虑在房子周围布置上“超人勿入”的警告标语会否太小题大做，一边还是怒气冲天拉开了门。<br/>“早安，我们一会儿可以一起送达斯提去看医生，我怕你一个人对付不了它。”克拉克在布鲁斯的上下嘴唇能够触碰之前便讲明了自己无可辩驳的来意，他把手中提着的餐盒高举到和布鲁斯的鼻子平行的高度，企图用黄油的香味来中和掉一些布鲁斯显而易见的起床气：<br/>“顺便，你的早餐，里面还有玛莎特意为你烘烤的柠檬挞。”<br/>布鲁斯的气势很大程度上因为只穿着一条松垮的睡裤被削弱不少，他才努力瞪圆眼睛，克拉克就顺着他身侧的缝直接挤进了屋里。达斯提一瘸一拐地蹦到正把早餐一一拿出来摆放的克拉克身边以示他的欢迎和想念，布鲁斯看着一人一狗想，噢，真糟糕，他那还处于疲惫状态以致于失去了应有警惕的大脑让他没法从这种场景里挑出一点毛病。<br/>“怎么？太感动所以说不出话了？”但克拉克永远不懂见好就收，他揪着布鲁斯慢腾腾关上门又转过身的那点呆愣不放，刻意调侃起来，而布鲁斯怀疑这个氪星人也许就连贪心不足都是事先计划过的：<br/>“别客气，你帮我照顾了达斯提，我理应照顾你来作为回报。”<br/>“……克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯咽了咽喉咙，他被来自斯莫威尔的香气诱惑了，这让他的语调愈发没有威慑力，“我们两个的年龄加起来都快将近一百岁了。”<br/>“严谨一点，也才八十出头而已。”把早餐铺满半张桌子的克拉克又绕去流理台倒了杯水，即使他并未“亲自”在这里生活过，可那些记忆足以让他在这栋别致的玻璃房里熟门熟路了，“那又怎么了？”<br/>他走向布鲁斯，把水杯递过去，不动声色地让眼底盈满笑意。<br/>“我们不适合用这种幼稚的方式解决问题了。”布鲁斯没拒绝那杯水，三秒后他反应过来这和昨晚为克拉克打开门同样是一个错误的决定，等冰凉的纯净水滑过喉咙，布鲁斯才拿手肘点了点又跑回他床边睡下的达斯提：<br/>“比如利用一条狗。”<br/>“可我能怎么办？”克拉克故作惊讶的反应太夸张了，他可能不太懂得如何掌握表演的火候，不过这种拙劣的演技用来“为难”布鲁斯也绰绰有余了，“它被哥谭的猫抓伤了啊，你看看它，多可怜，这里秃一块那里秃一块的，不是我说，虽然我早就领教过，但你们哥谭的猫啊——”<br/>他猝不及防地拉过布鲁斯的手腕，才到布鲁斯嘴边的水杯因此溅出了少少水花，那点微凉的触感和克拉克指间的火热形成了一种奇妙的反差。它们贴着布鲁斯的皮肤让他来不及做出反应、只得由着克拉克的脸在几乎是以毫秒为计量单位的时间里贴上了他的鼻间：<br/>“——也太凶了。”<br/>克拉克说完便离开了，恍如一阵风般快速，狡猾得无法留下任何可供回忆的证据。于是布鲁斯也遂了他的意，假装那片刻的亲昵不曾发生过。<br/>他才不想给克拉克制造那么多可以牵扯他情绪的好机会。<br/>“是啊，很凶。”布鲁斯气定神闲地喝光了水后微微翘了一下的嘴角颇有些得意，就像在说哥谭作风一贯如此，“既然知道，为什么还要去招惹？”<br/>“我猜是因为太喜欢了，所以冒着风险也要去亲近示好一下。”克拉克面朝着布鲁斯后退，直到在达斯提身边蹲下来才停止。他拍着达斯提的脑袋，从下至上仰看向布鲁斯：<br/>“再给达斯提一次机会，它还是会摇着尾巴用鼻子去蹭那只猫的，达斯提这点很像我，对于喜欢的东西怎么样都不肯放弃。”<br/>布鲁斯没出声，克拉克也没为此挫败，他要一点一点再次凿开布鲁斯坚固的壁垒，对于这其中所需要付出的心力，他早就有所准备。<br/>“对了，有件事……”克拉克没做任何缓冲，直接替布鲁斯制造了逃离的出口，才稍稍松了口气的布鲁斯压根无法想象这个最近总是出其不意的氪星人又会带给他多大的冲击：<br/>“我认为潘尼沃斯先生不会在最近动身回国，还有该如何向他讲述近期一系列事件的问题。我想你都可以不用担心了。”<br/>“……为什么？”<br/>布鲁斯疑惑到甚至没有去问克拉克为什么会知道阿尔弗雷德最近准备回哥谭、以及自己在操心什么等等在此时已经不再重要的问题，他看着克拉克正经起来的脸色，心里闪过一种不妙的预感——没到世界末日或是外星人进攻地球那么严重的程度，但那一瞬的心慌和阿尔弗雷德又责备他饮酒过度或是连续熬夜时的心虚不相上下：<br/>“昨晚离开后，我去了趟英国私自拜访了潘尼沃斯先生。”<br/>布鲁斯的手不受控地抖了抖后，罕见地因为震惊而弄掉了手中的玻璃杯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十九.</p><p>阿尔弗雷德其实从来都没把那位被布鲁斯看作是地球最大威胁的不速之客当成敌人。他也曾明确地向布鲁斯表达过这一观点，只不过在当时，这阻止不了布鲁斯完成想做的事。尽管他对于超人的好印象全数基于那些布鲁斯搜集来的资料以及他自己的判断，即使超人后来擅自闯入蝙蝠洞并和他打了个意料外的照面，他对超人的欣赏仍旧溢于言表。这种欣赏直至他逐渐接触到脱下制服的克拉克•肯特后更是迅速变质，他开始希望布鲁斯能和克拉克成为真正的朋友。在他看来，超人忠诚正直，克拉克阳光淳朴，这个氪星人值得结交，并且阿尔弗雷德相信他能为布鲁斯的人生带来一些非同寻常的、好的改变。在荒原狼被击退后，阿尔弗雷德所期望看到的事也的确发生了，克拉克开始频繁且光明正大地出入蝙蝠洞，他常会找阿尔弗雷德聊天、假装无意地打探一些有关于布鲁斯的事，阿尔弗雷德也乐于解答，两个人甚至曾因相处得太过融洽而获得不少来自布鲁斯的抱怨，诸如“那个氪星人太不把自己当客人了”或是“你没必要为了让我多交些朋友就故意和他亲近”之类的。每当那种时候，阿尔弗雷德总是会微笑着摇摇头，然后替超人说上几句话，接着观察韦恩少爷不太自然的反应。<br/>回想起来，那时一切都很合自己的意，不管是那个有关于布鲁斯拥有明朗未来的走向还是围绕在布鲁斯身边的新朋友们——想到这里，阿尔弗雷德又在叹气中放下了茶杯，比起伦敦天气的阴晴不定，更让他的心情忐忑徘徊的其实是远在哥谭的布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德不清楚自己是不是第一个敏锐察觉到超人变得不太一样的人，于是这也就成为了他在被布鲁斯千方百计送回伦敦以后最后悔的事：早在令他陌生的超人换上黑色的制服之前，他就应该提醒布鲁斯那个他曾经竭力反对布鲁斯要消灭的外星人正在悄悄变得不同，无论是他和阿尔弗雷德对话的语气还是细微到走路的步伐，都在逐渐让阿尔弗雷德感到不安。但他并没有做出什么防备，就像毫无戒备心的韦恩少爷和正义联盟一样，而当所有人都无法再控制事情的走向之后，他早先的预感也已经没有任何用处了。在他能够为布鲁斯接下来要面对的种种危险出谋划策之前，布鲁斯就史无前例地逼着他回到了伦敦，那个在他面前总会瘪着嘴暗暗腹诽却不敢大声辩驳的韦恩少爷第一次用威胁的方式要求阿尔弗雷德暂时离开哥谭。尽管在布鲁斯的人生里，阿尔弗雷德才是那个看起来更不近人情的角色，但只有阿尔弗雷德自己知道，其实布鲁斯•韦恩，才是那个真正的、总能强迫自己妥协的存在。<br/>他知道在自己离开的这一段时间里，布鲁斯一定经历了什么大事，先是电视新闻上可供被探查的、有关超人和正义联盟的种种讨论，再是越来越少的联络，当情况看似稳定后，紧接而来的又是布鲁斯一次次阻止自己回国以及近来在电话中总是犹犹豫豫的欲言又止。这种种的迹象都在给足阿尔弗雷德提醒、提醒他接下来布鲁斯将要对他坦白许许多多也许会让自己无法接受的事。然而不接受也于事无补——阿尔弗雷德料定布鲁斯会故作淡然地这么说，因为他已经独自一人把所有困难都扛下来了，他不会对阿尔弗雷德说一句“为了你的安全才不得已让你待在英国的”，甚至于，他就连即将告知阿尔弗雷德的部分都会经过种种修饰和删减以防止这位前特种兵在听到之后会采取什么过激行为。在阿尔弗雷德准备回哥谭的这段时间里，他反复给自己打着预防针、为很快就要得知的真相做好了充足的心理准备，可是他怎么也没预料到，在布鲁斯鼓起勇气向自己全盘托出之前，超人竟然不远千里亲自登门到访了。<br/>“您的到来着实让我有些意外，”阿尔弗雷德把咖啡放到克拉克面前，在用一点也不掩饰锐利和戒备的眼神仔细打量了这个氪星人好一阵后，阿尔弗雷德开始逐渐相信新闻报道里和布鲁斯口中所说的“我们认识的那个超人回来了”不是谎言，“我希望您不是韦恩少爷派来说服我继续待在英国的。”<br/>“呃……”克拉克还没开口就因为阿尔弗雷德的话哽住了，好吧，他来这儿的首要目的确实是想帮布鲁斯排忧解难，对于如何面对阿尔弗雷德，他清楚布鲁斯一定希望能拖一阵是一阵：<br/>“又被您看穿了……”克拉克抓抓耳朵，很是挫败似的，“但我不是布鲁斯派来的，您千万别误会他。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德没放过克拉克每一个音调间的忐忑，还有那些细微的小动作和真实的表情，熟悉的亲近感卸下了阿尔弗雷德的多疑，他向克拉克点点头，慢慢在他对面坐下来：<br/>“很高兴能重新见到您，肯特先生。”他直视着对面的年轻人那双诚惶诚恐的眼睛，那种彼此都久违了的氛围让他多多少少有些百感交集，“这可能是我这段时间以来遇上的最好的事。”<br/>“我也很想念您，潘尼沃斯先生，大家都是，巴里尤其想念您做的蛋糕。”克拉克笑了起来，老实讲，蝙蝠洞和联盟大厅里没有了阿尔弗雷德的身影以后，克拉克一直觉得就连气氛都变得有些沉闷了，他抚抚胸口，很快又挺直腰背郑重其事地再次道歉道：<br/>“不过这么唐突地来打扰您……如果吓到您了真的非常抱歉……”<br/>阿尔弗雷德摆摆手表示这不至于让他不快或受到惊吓，他猜，比起对并不介意这件事的自己道歉，恐怕克拉克日后如何对目前两人已经碰面还一无所知的布鲁斯道歉才是个大难题。<br/>“肯特先生，您应当知道，你们越是千方百计想让我在英国留得久一些，我就越会尽早启程。”<br/>“我知道……”克拉克早就做好了自己的到来会适得其反的准备，阿尔弗雷德绝对是他在地球上见过的最智慧也最多疑的人之一，老实讲，布鲁斯能让他在英国待这么久已经算得上是奇迹了。<br/>“既然您知道，那么我相信您来见我也不仅仅只是为了做些无用功吧？”<br/>阿尔弗雷德了然地引导着话题，无论布鲁斯是否接受克拉克这种抢在他前头把他有所顾虑的事和盘托出的做法，至少在阿尔弗雷德的立场上，他很高兴自己终于不必再继续被隐瞒下去了： <br/>“是的。想必您也有所耳闻了，前段时间，在我身上发生了很多三言两语难以解释清楚的事……”克拉克顿了顿，而后坐得更正了：<br/>“所以作为诸多事件的当事人，我觉得我有必要亲自把全过程告知于您。”</p><p>“……你就这么不加修饰地把发生过的所有事都说给阿尔弗雷德听了？”布鲁斯其实早就该对克拉克的这种行径见怪不怪了——尤其是在他如今做的种种出发点都是为了帮助自己的情况下。可他脱口而出的愠怒几乎是不受他控制的、习惯性的，有那么一瞬间，他甚至走神地想到也许未来很长一段时间里他都很难和克拉克就这个问题达成一致，“而你竟然在此之前没有和我做任何的协——”<br/>“我发誓我有不得不这么做的理由。”克拉克为自己再一次的擅作主张澄清道，要不要去见阿尔弗雷德、要不要替布鲁斯把那么多难以启齿的事告知阿尔弗雷德都是他经过深思熟虑的，“我必须要为‘我’做过的事情负责，这些天在重新建立和大家的关系里，我学到的是如果想要获得谅解，首先要让对方清楚到底发生了什么。我一直很在意阿尔弗雷德会如何看待我，我想对这位老人坦诚相待，当然，我知道你其实也在为如何向阿尔弗雷德交代感到苦恼……”<br/>“……我才没有。”布鲁斯吞了吞喉咙，不怎么有底气地否认道，“对于阿尔弗雷德，我心里有数。”<br/>“真的吗？”克拉克刻意地反问了一句后决定还是给布鲁斯一个台阶，“好吧，是我自作多情了，前两天听到你在电话里阻止阿尔弗雷德回国我还以为……”<br/>“克拉克•肯特！”布鲁斯大喊了一声，吓得已经睡下的达斯提又紧张地抬起头接着戒备地竖直了耳朵。克拉克朝达斯提待着的方位拢拢眉毛，示意达斯提被他们吵醒了。即使布鲁斯还没能完全原谅他，克拉克还是在这样极其生活化的场景里感受到了久违的踏实：布鲁斯的愠怒，达斯提的机敏，哥谭的阴霾，玻璃房里飘散着的布鲁斯常用的沐浴露香气……一切具象的不具象的重要存在构成了这个有人情味的世界。<br/>“我不是故意偷听的，我真的只是碰巧——我总是能听到和你有关的一切，你的声音，你的心跳，这真的不由我控制……”<br/>无法说清克拉克到底是在辩白还是在表白，看见他这副讪笑着解释后、又殷切地盯着自己指望这种蠢话能让自己尽快消气的模样，布鲁斯觉得自己再怎么对克拉克吹胡子瞪眼也没意义了。有意义吗？无论自己如何拒绝他、防备他，他都还是有千万种方法不打招呼地强行闯入他的生活。这算是他当初不征求克拉克本人的意见强行闯入他的意识世界后所得到的报应吗？如果是的话，布鲁斯无法否认这对他来说是另一个无法彻底解决的难题。也或许他早该意识到，他和克拉克•肯特之间的牵扯，永远不可能因为某个人单方面的决绝就能被轻易理清。<br/>“你可以走了。”布鲁斯最终下了逐客令，至少这是目前能让他俩别继续在各种无关问题上没完没了纠缠的唯一方法，“马上我要带达斯提去见医生。”<br/>“我不能一起去吗？”<br/>但克拉克却央求似的飞速拦在了转过身的布鲁斯面前，那个曾让世界畏惧的氪星之子交握着双手堵在他的面前，别有用心地把姿态放到了最低：<br/>“达斯提会需要我的，没有我的气味在它附近它可能会不配合……”<br/>“你以为你在做什么？”<br/>布鲁斯甚至想朝着那张故作无辜的脸一拳揍过去了，他捏了捏拳头，最后还是改作用力推了克拉克一把，但这呈现出的效果反而只是让他往后踉跄了一记从而让克拉克顺水推舟地以扶稳他的形式借机搂住了他。<br/>“我在得寸进尺——”克拉克那颗虎牙狡猾地露了出来，他把布鲁斯牢牢圈在自己身前，才不想去在乎自己此刻在布鲁斯心中的形象是否又与卑鄙无耻画上了等号：<br/>“——也在旧梦重现”<br/>“那场梦早就结束了。”被限制了行动的布鲁斯让自己摆出一个近似冷笑的表情，尽管他知道他一定失败了。他猜他的表情来看起来只剩无力和苍白，因为他用以攻击克拉克的话在这个氪星人透出的执著面前根本没有一丝杀伤力，“何况那都是假的，不是么？”<br/>克拉克强行抓过布鲁斯的手将它按到了自己胸膛之上，那颗心脏正在为了布鲁斯有力地跳动着。那场梦很好，尽管他不知道布鲁斯是不是也这么觉得——所以他才想要让布鲁斯重温那时的感觉，他要让布鲁斯记起那时的自己带着多浓烈的真心，而后，他才能让身处现实的布鲁斯知道，现在的自己，只会比那个曾经梦里的自己更认真地去对待布鲁斯，没有逃避，更不会退缩：<br/>“你应该比谁都清楚，爱你这件事，是真实到我在梦里都不曾停止过的事。”<br/>布鲁斯棕褐色的瞳孔里流转的光影，在克拉克深深望向他眼底时悄然凝固了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十.</p><p>布鲁斯把头靠上枕头，整个人都陷进了柔软的床铺里。达斯提窝在布鲁斯一手就能摸到的地方睡着。通常，达斯提是不会轻易跳到布鲁斯床上的，它更喜欢窝在床脚以一种守护者的姿态把那儿当床。不过今天也不知道是怎么了，当忙了一整天的布鲁斯终于能够睡觉的时候，它竟然在布鲁斯刚坐上床时就悄摸地来到了他的脚边甩着尾巴求情——确切来说那更像是撒娇。布鲁斯有点不太敢相信这只牧羊犬的智商已经高到会趁着自己受伤故意装出可怜兮兮的样子了（要么就是它身上的纱布和伊丽莎白圈给了它灵感），总之布鲁斯冲达斯提点点头，下一秒那家伙就蹦上了床。布鲁斯看它自己拱着鼻子笨拙地嗅了好一会儿才摸索出一个既不占布鲁斯睡觉的地方、又能轻而易举得到布鲁斯抚慰的好位置。布鲁斯拉拉毯子，手指触到大腿旁那一坨毛茸茸的柔软，痛恨自己怎么又一次对和肯特有关的事物心软了。是的，克拉克早在清晨就离开了，在自以为深情地干出一堆混账事儿后。但他留下的痕迹仍在自己的身边作着祟。<br/>他闭上眼睛，逼自己别把所有事都和“肯特”扯上关系，他不该和一条牧羊犬计较的。何况它还受了伤，被自己剃秃了一大块毛，在这之前，它还因为主人的问题被送来送去，它已经受尽委屈了——这都是拜他那个坏主人所赐，自己没必要把无谓的怨气归咎在达斯提的头上。这么想着，布鲁斯的意识才松快了些，他把手掌搭到达斯提的身体上，有一下没一下地抚摸着，倦意开始慢慢发酵，唯一还具有深刻存在感的是他这段时间以来都不忘提醒自己的“别去梦到克拉克•肯特和那场梦”。这种潜意识的自我约束有着强大的力量，至少对布鲁斯来说是如此，在他决定再也不让自己的情绪因为克拉克•肯特产生起伏的期间里，这起到了很大的作用。他是如此地抗拒重温旧梦，因为他知道那会在一定程度上干扰他的决心，他的判断，但当克拉克今天堂而皇之地在他面前提起那个梦时，他发现自己的反感并没有他以为的那么强烈。大抵是因为克拉克实在表现得太诚挚也太恳切的缘故，导致布鲁斯没办法不停暗示自己那都是假的。他分得清那梦里哪些是真、哪些是假，他只是……一直不愿意再去回忆而已。布鲁斯很庆幸今早克拉克在自己彻底心软之前就识趣地离开了，否则——<br/>否则又能怎么样？布鲁斯眯起眼睛想了一下，否则似乎也不会怎么样，他们也许会没完没了地对峙，也或者会幼稚地终究忍不住翻起旧账。那场面绝对会非常可怕，布鲁斯连想象都无法忍受。布鲁斯把毯子往上提直到盖住了脑袋，就这么闷了自己几分钟后，他发现自己更睡不着了，他还是在想着克拉克。睡意在这种彷徨之中平静地拖着布鲁斯的身体更往下沉，布鲁斯迟钝地闭上眼睛，他有一种预感，那就是此前他一直抗拒想起、抗拒回忆的种种，今晚都会在他闭上眼后，报复性地一齐涌进他的梦中。</p><p>要不是有个湿漉漉的鼻子反复蹭着布鲁斯的掌心，布鲁斯怀疑自己还得在那个风和日丽的梦里挣扎好一阵。他一点也不惊讶于他睡前的预感成真了——当他认命般从满是和克拉克有关的梦境中挣脱时他如是想到。随着达斯提发出的呜咽声，布鲁斯总算让身体和意识都同时回到了现实，睁开眼睛后的他呆滞了足足一分钟有余才想起他应该谢谢拱在他身边的那团毛茸茸，这个通人性的家伙见布鲁斯醒了便乖巧地把头搭放在前爪上，一副等着布鲁斯表扬的模样。布鲁斯依了它，同时也是真心地感激它，这种感激甚至让他一瞬间忘记了它有个那么“烦人”的主人。<br/>不过很快，大片落地玻璃外闪过的身影和最终传到布鲁斯耳朵里的叩门声证实了布鲁斯说那个主人烦人一点也没冤枉他。<br/>“早安。”<br/>克拉克笑眯眯地用口型对着里面说道，他一点也不掩饰他就是时刻关注着这儿的情况并且掐着布鲁斯睡醒的点来的——考虑到掩饰或是不掩饰布鲁斯都不会给他好脸色，克拉克决定不再多此一举，他一厢情愿地认为这种坦诚搞不好还能在布鲁斯心里挽回一点儿印象分。然而布鲁斯完全没能让他窥探出自己这些小伎俩到底得到了何种效果，布鲁斯只是瞥了一眼外面后自顾自地起身喝水、下床，相比起兴奋地扒到门边又蹦又跳的达斯提，布鲁斯完全对克拉克视若无睹了。克拉克也不气馁，他半蹲下来，一边隔着玻璃和达斯提互动，一边持续不断地叩着门，直到看见布鲁斯转身消失在通往浴室的走廊，克拉克才对着玻璃门内的达斯提瘪了瘪嘴：<br/>“你这个小坏蛋，也不帮我想想办法。”<br/>达斯提好像听懂了似的“呜呜”了两声后贴着门缝趴了下来，一人一狗就这么可怜兮兮地在门边守了二十分钟有余才等到布鲁斯再次出现，他望了一眼门边后丢开头发上的毛巾接着便冲达斯提示意“开饭了”，达斯提一秒都没犹豫，直接抛弃门外的克拉克径直奔向了布鲁斯。布鲁斯忍着没扭头去看克拉克那副透过玻璃的折射更显可怜兮兮的表情，但他无法否认，达斯提和克拉克的存在让这个平淡的早晨变得不再那么普通而令人困乏了。<br/>他给达斯提的盆里添上新鲜的水和狗粮后才回到厨房给自己煮咖啡，这期间克拉克一直笔直地站在门外耐心地等着。即使是隔着一层屏障，克拉克也认为能这样近距离再次看到布鲁斯再日常不过的一举一动有种恍如隔世的感觉，这间玻璃屋子里充盈着的生活气息就在他触手可及的眼前，布鲁斯展现给他的拒绝也在他的眼里被描绘成了期待的模样。他甚至不介意现在的自己有一种莽撞的积极，因为他知道只要他足够坚定，他早晚都会重新融入进布鲁斯那个本就该有他存在的人生。克拉克耐心地守候在门边，看着布鲁斯喝完咖啡又打了一通电话后，他的目光终于落到了自己身上。吃饱了的达斯提也随着布鲁斯转身的动作蹭到了他的脚边，眼见布鲁斯走向的方位是克拉克站着的地方，达斯提便也跟着布鲁斯一起、在布鲁斯推开门的时候迫不及待冲了出去。<br/>“我要带达斯提去复诊。”<br/>布鲁斯看了眼不停扒拉克拉克小腿的达斯提，没太多表情地淡淡宣布道。<br/>“我知道，所以我才会这么早来，我是想陪……”<br/>“不需要。” <br/>布鲁斯如昨天一样斩钉截铁地拒绝了克拉克的请求。也许站在达斯提的立场，它是需要克拉克这位最亲近最熟悉的主人在场以对它进行必要安抚的，但布鲁斯做主替达斯提——也替自己拒绝了。克拉克重新入侵他生活的速度太快了，这不是布鲁斯希望发生的。<br/>“好。”克拉克弯弯眼角，做好了心理建设的他没流露出太多失落，“那我在这儿等你们回来。”<br/>布鲁斯没再和克拉克多做无谓的对话，走进屋子前，他侧头望了一眼擦擦鼻子对他笑着摆了摆手的克拉克。他不知为何开始不理解克拉克现在这副对他永远没有怨言的样子，值得吗？为了什么？他有一些迷惑，一些疑问，但他知道他不能去找克拉克要个解答，因为他害怕从克拉克嘴里说出来的答案，会轻松击垮他最后的固执。</p><p>布鲁斯带着达斯提驱车回来时克拉克果不其然还在他的玻璃房子外守着（不过布鲁斯很清楚他一路都跟着他们、只是比他们提早到达了而已）。像是远远就嗅到了克拉克的气味，受前一天种种检查和扎针的影响、今天从进医院开始就因为抗拒彻底蔫了的达斯提总算恢复了精神。布鲁斯甫一打开门，达斯提就跳下车直直往克拉克冲了过去。跟在其后的布鲁斯也就刻意把步速放得很慢，他想给达斯提和克拉克多一些的温存时间——哪怕克拉克从头到尾都只是在“嘲笑”达斯提那新换的毛茸茸的伊丽莎白圈有多傻气。<br/>“以后他就是达斯提的专属医生了，”走到他们身边的时候，布鲁斯拿出名片朝克拉克递了过去，“有任何问题你和玛莎都可以联系他。”<br/>鉴于给狗找一个“私人医生”听起来很像是布鲁斯•韦恩能干出的事，因此克拉克也没表露出多大的惊讶，他擦擦鼻子，站起身接过名片刚想问什么，布鲁斯又伸出手指了指欢快蹭着克拉克裤脚的达斯提说道：<br/>“还有，这次养好伤后，你该给达斯提减减肥了。”<br/>回想起这两天因为见到医生而惊恐万分扒在他身上不愿下来的达斯提，布鲁斯仍旧觉得好笑。虽然死命扒住他肩膀又是发抖又是呜咽的达斯提既可怜又可爱。可鉴于达斯提自身的重量和医生给出的“它有超重的风险”这样严肃的告诫，布鲁斯还是决定多花费一些时间对克拉克进行一下养宠指导：<br/>“别总是给他吃人类吃的东西，虽然它的年纪上去了，但你还是要适度地多陪它一起运动运动，还有——”布鲁斯自己顿了顿，谨慎地停住了，“——总之有什么问题的话，你联系医生就可以了。”<br/>“好的。”克拉克欣赏完布鲁斯极富“父爱”的一面，在气氛冷却前问道，“对了，达斯提能继续留在你这儿吗？直到它完全养好伤再……我是说，他留在这儿，看医生也更方便些，反正潘尼沃斯先生还没回来，它也可以顺便陪陪你……”<br/>“你想留在这儿吗？”<br/>被保护圈限制了行动以致于十分委屈的达斯提听懂了似的热烈地摇起了尾巴，它的动作幅度过大导致屁股都随着它的尾巴晃来倒去的。布鲁斯对达斯提的雀跃没什么意外，他弯腰用力揉了把达斯提的脑袋，语气里是他自己都察觉不出的宠溺：<br/>“那就如你所愿吧。”布鲁斯拍了拍达斯提，达斯提接收到“进屋”的暗示后不带犹豫地冲进了屋里，那之后布鲁斯撑着膝盖站起来，对一直站在一边的克拉克说道，“它可以留下，你应该走了。”<br/>“喔……”克拉克应了一声后却没就这么离开，他站定在那儿，对布鲁斯问道：<br/>“那……明天你值班结束后是我来对接，我们可以顺便一起吃个早餐吗？”<br/>布鲁斯歪了歪脑袋，像是不太明白克拉克的意思。他不是听不懂这些字，他只是没想到克拉克会发出这样既熟悉又陌生的邀约。<br/>“呃，我会提前准备好的，也占用不了你多久时间。”克拉克比划了两下做出补充，“我会带上玛莎做的馅饼，她今天还提到说一定要谢谢你为达斯提做的一切，她一直在念叨你最近都没去斯莫威尔，也不知道你会不会想念她的手艺……”<br/>“明天再说吧，还有……”布鲁斯没什么表情地推脱完后立刻走开了两步，只是很快，他又回转身，刚抿了一下嘴唇，无意间和克拉克对上视线的他却又放弃一般闷闷嘟囔了句：<br/>“……算了。”<br/>“还有什么？”克拉克快步跟上再次抬脚走回屋内的人追问道，“你想说什么？”<br/>“别想着利用完达斯提又利用玛莎。”布鲁斯最终还是没忍住和克拉克就这个问题衍生出了他认为的、多余的对话：<br/>“这很卑鄙。”<br/>“我知道。”克拉克抚抚胸口，脸上是一种得逞后张扬的欣喜，“但谁让这些借口对你来说特别管用呢。”<br/>“别拒绝我。”<br/>克拉克的眼睛里还是含着笑意，神色却随着放柔的声调陡然染上了一层忧郁，在以前——他是指，在那个短暂的梦境里，在他对自己的身体还有自主权的很早之前，他就认识到，他的示弱总是能对布鲁斯起到作用。这也许是布鲁斯自己都没发觉的弱点，但这于克拉克而言，却是能紧紧抓住布鲁斯的唯一方式： <br/>“别拒绝我，拜托了。”<br/>克拉克扯扯嘴角，几乎是在一个挤出来的恳切笑容中对布鲁斯请求道。<br/>布鲁斯努了努嘴，原想继续说些什么的他还是没再吭声。克拉克现在带给他的情绪不再是单纯空洞的排斥或是刻意的麻木，如今这个充满生机、灿烂坚定的克拉克太鲜活了，鲜活到足以把各种立体的情绪都传递到布鲁斯身上，接着不可避免地让他想起最初吸引他的，就是这样的克拉克。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十一.</p><p>“嘿，你们知道吗——”<br/>巴里囫囵咽下嘴里的汉堡，神神秘秘地示意维克多和比利将头围拢过来后压低声音说道：<br/>“我早上看到布鲁斯和克拉克一起吃早餐了。”<br/>回忆起当时的场面，巴里仍有点不可置信，当在休息室随便睡了一觉醒来的他敏锐地察觉到这栋建筑物内部气氛不对劲时，他及时遵从第六感轻手轻脚走出了房门。理论上来说，不管是联盟主席还是联盟顾问都应该清楚掌握着“闪电侠前半夜值班结束后去休息室睡觉了”这种重要讯息，可诡异就诡异在，明知会有第三人出现，一周前还和克拉克水火不容的布鲁斯却还是安静地坐在桌边吃着明显出自玛莎之手的早餐，而坐在他对面的克拉克则滔滔不绝地讲述着各种有关无关的琐碎小事。布鲁斯极少会出声回应，在巴里偷偷观察的几分钟里，布鲁斯大多只是在缓慢咀嚼的途中用点头或是一两个眼神示意自己听到了；然而这并没有打击到克拉克的积极性，他用像是永远说不完的话题维持着这顿早餐的气氛不至于因为沉默而尴尬。原本，这只是每天都在会在联盟大厅里看到的最常见的场面之一，它稀松平常到和“比利和戴安娜坐在一起吃早餐”或者“巴里和维克多坐在一起吃早餐”没什么区别。只是在亲眼见证了两人之间错综复杂的关系变化后，巴里完全把这画面当成了一个劲爆新闻：<br/>“真的假的？布鲁斯上周都还把克拉克当空气呢……”<br/>比利往嘴里塞着芝士球，不怎么相信地发出了疑问，他可是蝙蝠侠和超人的世纪冷战见证人之一（准确来说是蝙蝠侠单方面对超人发起的战争），作为相当欣赏蝙蝠侠坚持原则这种好品质的他来说，他是绝不认为超人能这么快就在这场战争中反败为胜的：<br/>“再说了，蝙蝠侠是那么好追求的吗……”<br/>“蝙蝠侠好不好追求我不清楚，但我知道布鲁斯一分钟后就要从那个门走进来了。”<br/>还没能对比利这句听起来好像也没什么错的话发表意见，从正门跨进来的戴安娜就大步走向了他们，她顺手拿起一根薯条塞进嘴里，同时不忘示意他们仔细分辨蝙蝠机在门外降落的声音。她可以理解大家关心克拉克和布鲁斯关系有否破冰的心情，身处这个氛围之中，联盟的所有人都算得上是间接的利益相关者——但是，作为更亲近布鲁斯的人，她觉得也有必要提醒这帮男孩们最好注意一下八卦的场合：<br/>“老实说，下次你们换个地方再聊这个话题会更……安全一些。”<br/>“布鲁斯才不会介意我们聊这些呢。”可能是布鲁斯对他的态度与对克拉克的态度产生了对比，也可能是布鲁斯近来对他格外和蔼宽容令他产生了错觉，比利不仅对戴安娜的善意提醒视而不见，他甚至还摩拳擦掌地想要等布鲁斯出现后问一问巴里所说的情况是否属实。比利探头探脑地让视线越过了戴安娜直接定位在才跨进的那只脚上，布鲁斯半截身体刚出现，比利就迫不及待地从座位上跳了起来对着布鲁斯手舞足蹈地：<br/>“嗨，蝙蝠侠，听说你和超人——”<br/>“昨天的抢劫案，你是不是又震碎了银行全部的防弹玻璃？”<br/>布鲁斯淡淡瞥了一眼比利，脚步却未有要停下的势头，他径直略过众人的视线瞩目冷冷地朝比利抛下这句质问后便赶到操控台前坐下了，他还有一大堆事故现场的后续情况需要跟进——当然，就算没有，他也不会腾出时间去满足这帮孩子们过界的好奇心。<br/>“啊？我……”<br/>原先对他的种种闹腾怎么也不会有意见的布鲁斯这回一反常态对他展示出的“铁面无私”着实让他手足无措了，他愣在那儿，嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦地一时不知该怎么替自己圆场。眼看摇头走开的戴安娜和吐了吐舌头一副看戏姿态的巴里都没有要搭救他的意思，比利的脸整个垮了下来：<br/>“我不是故意的，当时——”<br/>“下不为例。”<br/>随着落座的身影，布鲁斯头也不回地打断了比利接下来即将语无伦次的辩解。他也不是真的要和比利计较那几块玻璃，不过，先发制人绝对是能阻止孩子们的好奇心继续野蛮生长的最好举措。比利果然乖巧地闭上了嘴，好在当大厅恢复安静，巴里没再感受到不久之前那种令人窒息的压迫感，其实他直到现在也没敢告诉布鲁斯他们并不需要蝙蝠侠撤下严肃的伪装对他们露出和蔼可亲的一面，那对他来说其实比蝙蝠侠绷着脸一言不发还要可怕好多倍。<br/>孩子们不再追问，布鲁斯也就如愿以偿地在不受干扰的状态下高效地处理起收尾工作。这种平和的状态持续了十分钟有余，谁也没想到会被今天最后来到大厅的维克多打破：<br/>“所以你真的和克拉克坐在一起吃早餐了？”维克多停止了进食，冲前头坐着的布鲁斯问道。他今早来这儿的目的原本就是为了给布鲁斯一些和克拉克有关的东西，所以在巴里和比利能够对他做出一些警示之前，维克多一点也不认为把这个巴里一早和自己分享过的好消息拿去和当事人求证有什么不妥，当他拉开转椅在布鲁斯身边坐下，丝毫不在意其他人的表情有多惊诧的他自然地又追问了一句：<br/>“在面对面且心平气和的状态下？”<br/>尽管巴里已经在他身后无声尖叫并当即考虑是否要立刻消失以避免布鲁斯的责问，维克多却还是一派正经地等待着答案，布鲁斯跟着维克多的落座停下了忙碌的手指，他朝斜后睨了一眼却只看到两道冲破空气的光影。鉴于维克多不苟言笑的神情看起来没有半点打趣的意思，布鲁斯拉直了唇线后，以一个“嗯”做出了肯定的答复。与此同时，他没让自己随之产生的疑惑脱口而出。这值得大惊小怪吗？至少他自己并不觉得。在他对他竟然渐渐就这么和克拉克恢复了“正常”沟通这件事也报以坦然的态度后，周遭人一惊一乍的表现反而变得奇怪了。<br/>“不错的开始。”维克多点点头，好笑地看了眼不远处躲在门口蹑手蹑脚的巴里和比利，“就像这份报告一样。”<br/>他打开虚拟屏幕，切换之后，存储在他主机里的那份关于超人全面而详尽的报告就展示在了布鲁斯面前的操控屏上，维克多没有刻意地去解说某项指标，他知道布鲁斯有自己的重点。<br/>“根据目前的检查结果来看，暂时排查不出什么问题。”维克多说出了自己的看法，就几次精密检查结果和他最近与克拉克的接触来看，他乐于给出这样的结论。只是相比于从前完全依赖于冰冷机械的自己，如今的他更愿意相信自己内心的感受——而这也是布鲁斯和整个联盟教会他的、最珍贵的东西：<br/>“但你也知道，我们的技术制造出的设备所能达到的精密程度、还远远达不到能对氪星人的身体做全面检查的地步。”<br/>布鲁斯还是抿着唇，他点了点头，明白维克多是想告诉他、不管他们和塞拉斯教授如何根据目前掌握的氪星科技升级他们的设备，再频繁再深入的检查在面对克拉克与众不同的身体构造时都达不到百分百的可靠。<br/>“你有什么看法？”<br/>布鲁斯征询式地扭头望了维克多一眼，维克多也没什么顾虑，坦白地对布鲁斯说道：<br/>“我个人认为超人未来的精神状态稳定与否很大程度上取决于你。”<br/>这是大家心中都默认的事实，但维克多是第一个直接向布鲁斯阐述的人。布鲁斯不喜欢那种把超人看作某个定时炸弹的危机感，尤其是在他已经经历过一次并尝到苦果后。可是，他和这位氪星来客的关系最终还是回归到了最基础的信任问题上——就好像一切都真的如克拉克所希望的那样再一次重新开始了。<br/>“按克拉克本人的意愿，之后我和我父亲依然会每周都为他进行例行检查。”维克多站起来，同时又提到，“希望现在这份报告对你能有所帮助。”<br/>“当然，辛苦了。”布鲁斯沉思了一下后对维克多点头致谢道，“改天我会亲自向塞拉斯教授道谢的。”<br/>目送维克多离开后，布鲁斯再次扭头看向这份详尽的报告，它当然不是全无帮助的，至少布鲁斯可以把这份报告带给阿尔弗雷德看看。布鲁斯相信它在让阿尔弗雷德放心这件事上绝对能起到不小的作用。一想到阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯的身体不自觉坐直了些，阿尔弗雷德没允许自己去接他回来，不过布鲁斯知道阿尔弗雷德现在已经在蝙蝠洞了。他刻意忍着没让自己通过监控去看更多，所以现在的他只能凭空猜测阿尔弗雷德背着手、皱着眉细致检查蝙蝠洞每个角落的样子。这反而让他更加焦躁。他发誓他和克拉克已经尽可能地将蝙蝠洞打扫得不能再干净，他们甚至把之前那些为了屏蔽超人的超能力所加装的设施也全部拆除了（布鲁斯认为这样才能让阿尔弗雷德相对安心）。昨天，当克拉克尽心尽力把地拖了三遍而布鲁斯才刚刚清理完第一个房间的时候，他开始由衷感谢自己没拒绝克拉克主动提出的帮忙。<br/>“我回来了，主要道路我已经疏通完毕了，医院方面我也去查看过了，目前人手和资源都充足，还有什么需要我做的吗？”<br/>布鲁斯才想到那个人，对方的声音就这么由远及近传了过来。克拉克走进大厅后边搓了搓手先左右望了望，像是极其好奇为什么这个点的大厅只剩布鲁斯一人。<br/>“暂时没有了。”布鲁斯回答的同时不着痕迹地切换了屏幕，先前事发地的实时监控取代了克拉克的身体报告，克拉克漫不经心地瞄了眼屏幕，自然地站到了布鲁斯身边：<br/>“那个……没记错的话，潘尼沃斯先生今天回来是吗？”克拉克先开了头，要不是知道这么做不妥，他其实非常想先去主动迎接一下阿尔弗雷德，“他有没有……呃……提到我或者……”<br/>“我还没见到他。”布鲁斯打断了克拉克无谓的担忧，他沉着声音，继续说道，“既然你已经和他解释过那些事，我想他在情绪上不会有什么问题。”<br/>“那我就安心了。”克拉克原想接着说一句“我可不希望你和潘尼沃斯先生因为我而吵架”，短暂的斟酌之后，他又觉得这种自作多情实在很多此一举。所以他拉过了布鲁斯身侧的椅子，笑嘻嘻地坐下来并将上半身朝布鲁斯凑近后问道，“你刚刚是不是在看我的检查报告？”<br/>布鲁斯略有迟疑地抿了抿唇却没能说出什么，他不想和克拉克就这份对他俩来说意义截然不同的报告做出什么讨论，但克拉克却把这种犹豫当作了肯定的答复。<br/>“怎么样，看完有没有让你对我多加那么一些些的信任？”<br/>克拉克还是笑得很明朗，他抬起左臂，用大拇指和食指比划出几毫米的距离开了个小小的玩笑，见布鲁斯没给出反应，他稍稍收敛了脸上的笑意，恢复正经地说道：<br/>“之后我会帮助维克一起升级检查仪器的，有我本人的参与、再结合目前我所学习到的氪星科技，我想以后就可以更加全方位监测我身体和精神的状况了。”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的侧脸所展示给他的、难以捉摸的情绪，他想了想，还是拉了拉布鲁斯的披风，那动作轻而小心，可它却又像极了一个让布鲁斯不得不偏过头好好正视着克拉克的、难以拒绝的请求：<br/>“我不会要求……不，我甚至不会请求你相信我，我知道我还没那个资格，”克拉克嘴角的弧度咧得更大，他清楚信任对于布鲁斯来说是比他的生命更重要的东西。第一次他对自己交托出信任时，自己却不是他以为的那个克拉克，第二次他为了自己不顾一切敞开心扉时，自己又亲手将他推开——<br/>“我现在能做的就是用各种实际行动来对你做出保证……保证自己能再次成为那个值得你相信的人。”<br/>看着克拉克亮闪闪的蓝色眼睛，布鲁斯咽喉咙的动作不自觉跟着顿了一顿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十二.</p><p>阿尔弗雷德放下盛满咖啡的杯碟，将交叠的手掌背在后头、以一副审视而挑剔的姿态环视着蝙蝠洞——这几乎和布鲁斯想象中的画面没有出入，不同的是，布鲁斯忘了被安置在蝙蝠洞的达斯提此时正亦步亦趋地跟在阿尔弗雷德后头，它识时务地保持着安静并时不时用脑袋轻蹭阿尔弗雷德小腿的行为让阿尔弗雷德神情中的肃穆感淡了许多。虽然达斯提的保护头套已经去掉了，不过看到它身上仍未长出新毛的几块伤疤，阿尔弗雷德也对这只牧羊犬为什么会出现在蝙蝠洞的缘由猜出了个一二。 <br/>“您别责怪布鲁斯，他不让您待在哥谭的决定现在看来十分必要，因为以当时的情况来看，我也无法保证另外那个‘我’会不会丧心病狂到对您做出些什么可怕的事”——克拉克恳切的“求情”还言犹在耳，私心来说，他希望达斯提会出现在蝙蝠洞是布鲁斯已经和克拉克和解的表现，但如果不是，他也不会有什么失望的。事实上在克拉克亲自找到他、向他解释了这段时间的种种并把所有责任都揽下来之后，他就提醒过自己很多次，别在下次和布鲁斯见面的时候对他做出责备的表情，不要催促他、更不要去责问他一些什么。他知道布鲁斯只是过分在意自己的安危才会在特殊情况下采用了会让自己不快的方法，所以阿尔弗雷德由衷希望自己可以收起坏脾气、心平静气地像一个真的旅行休假了两个多月的人一样，给布鲁斯泡一壶伦敦本土带回来的花茶，和他聊聊英国的天气和一些无聊琐碎的日常，最后像自己从没被迫离开过那样为韦恩少爷准备晚餐。<br/>他在蝙蝠洞内绕了一圈，确认没有什么可以送到嘴里的食物后，他决定带着达斯提出去转转顺便再采购一番。不过还没找到达斯提的链子，内部的升降梯发出的动静就引得达斯提激动地汪汪叫起来。它奔向电梯，阿尔弗雷德也跟着它的跑动将目光放了过去，跟着电梯降下来的布鲁斯显然因为阿尔弗雷德突然投过来的视线有点紧张，他自然垂着的左手攥了攥裤脚，意识到这很傻之后他又立刻放开了：<br/>“呃……咳，达斯提在这儿养伤。”布鲁斯凑着跑到腿边的达斯提蹲了下来，他有点感激这个小家伙在这儿，为他提供了一个恰到好处的开场白。实际上他知道现在的气氛并不尴尬，他和阿尔弗雷德之间永远也不会像他和其他人相处那样陷入什么僵局，他只是对阿尔弗雷德很是愧疚，而这愧疚恰好是布鲁斯不太擅长的部分。<br/>“我看到了。”阿尔弗雷德点点头后转开了视线，又说道：<br/>“这里出乎我意料的整齐。”<br/>布鲁斯顺着这话抬起视线看过去，阿尔弗雷德的眼神在不算明亮的光线里竟然一点也不显冷硬，这个习惯性穿着马甲的老人还是笔挺优雅地站在那儿，说话的神态和语气也仿佛只是离开了这里不超过三天。<br/>“看来适当地放您一人在哥谭有助于提高您的自理能力。”<br/>“……我的自理能力一向没什么问题，都是你太大惊小怪了……”布鲁斯鼓了鼓脸颊，不情不愿地吭哧着站了起来，“我早就说过你需要休息的时候随时可以给自己多放几个假。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德没有去戳穿布鲁斯申请了外援这种显眼而易见的事实，基本上，他费了不少劲才压抑住自己过度表露担忧的欲望。当然，他也没有去问为什么布鲁斯能将时间卡得刚刚好，自己刚煮完咖啡他就出现了这样累赘的问题。没有必要，阿尔弗雷德看着眼前这个气色和精神状态都还不错的布鲁斯想，没有必要，因为他和韦恩的关系无论何时都不会进入需要被小心翼翼修复的状态。<br/>“鉴于伦敦的天气和哥谭一样变化无常，我并不觉得频繁休假有什么意义。”阿尔弗雷德一如既往不留情面地驳斥回去，而这换来的是布鲁斯在奇异的满足中微微撇了撇的嘴角。布鲁斯从未觉得，阿尔弗雷德只针对他的尖刻是一件让他感到安心的事。<br/>“……你以后也可以去一些暖和的地方玩玩，有很多这样的选择。”布鲁斯带着达斯提走向了阿尔弗雷德先前准备在那儿的咖啡，他觉得自己在蝙蝠洞外的时候就闻到咖啡的香味了，虽然是一样的咖啡豆、一样的咖啡机、他冲泡咖啡的手艺也没有很糟糕，可布鲁斯就是说不上来为什么阿尔弗雷德煮的咖啡和他自己煮的有那么大的不同：<br/>“比如我买下的那些私人海岛，有好几个你都没去过呢。”<br/>“会有机会的。”阿尔弗雷德看着因为过于满足而将一小杯咖啡一饮而尽的布鲁斯，淡淡地问道，“晚餐您想吃些什么？”<br/>“都可以。”<br/>“那我就把这个回答理解为‘蔬菜沙拉也可以’了。”<br/>“不，那个不可以。”布鲁斯严肃地伸出食指摇了摇，不容商量地，“哪怕是蔬菜三明治也不可以。”<br/>“那就不由您决定了。”<br/>阿尔弗雷德冷静地扫了布鲁斯一眼便转身离开了，布鲁斯用眼角的余光注意着阿尔弗雷德，直到他完全背对自己后，布鲁斯才敢扭头去看他缓步离开的背影。他也不至于由此生出“蝙蝠洞终于完整了”这样的感慨——因为在他眼里，其实什么都没变，只是那些旧的蒙尘被扫走，一切又复原归整、焕然一新的奇妙感受让他的心境也跟着恍惚。他必须承认，自超人侵入他的生活之后，这种多愁善感的瞬间也在不知不觉中变得多了起来。</p><p>屏幕里，一道亮眼的红色从已经扑灭的火灾现场划过，布鲁斯动了动手指，屏幕里的画面又切换成了一群从刚刚被稳稳放到地上的校车上跑下来的儿童，他们争先恐后地围住将他们平安护送到空地上的超人，叽叽喳喳地想要得到英雄的一个拥抱……随着手指不停的敲击，类似的场景一个接一个在布鲁斯眼前闪过。他冷静地检视着这些视频的拍摄角度并从中挑剔着不足，有一些因为清晰度的问题而显得有些刻意，有一些则似乎不怎么能够凸显出超人的作用。但无论如何，这半个月来他特意为超人在网络上安排的这些曝光仍旧为他的正式复出打下了良好的基础：先是被超人帮助过、拯救过的那些人们自愿在网络上发声，由于这不在布鲁斯的操控之内，所以他们声情并茂的描述和感激看来十分可信；同时，受这些在网络上点击率极高的视频影响，民调也显示人们对“超人先前性情大变都是卢瑟的错”这件事已经从开始的半信半疑慢慢发展为大部分人深信不疑。这其中当然还是有一些反对的意见，他们认为正义联盟、甚至是所有的超级英雄不过都是在做戏，他们凭借自己的超能力把世界玩弄于股掌之中，等全世界都信赖他们、对他们放松警惕后就要消灭人类、操控这个地球——这些阴谋论很有创意，但他们都没怎么把这些反调放在心上。他们不可能统一所有人的口径，目前来说，人们能重新相信超人重回了正义的一方，就已经让他们很受鼓舞了。<br/>“要求超人回归正义联盟的呼声越来越高了，”维克多则坐在布鲁斯背后的会议桌旁浏览着社交媒体上的各种反馈，“这个策略看来很有效。”<br/>凑在维克多旁边的克拉克也就跟着“嘿嘿”笑了两声，他时不时去瞄布鲁斯一动不动的背影，他知道这段时间里布鲁斯都在为了让大众重新接受超人而忙碌着——同时还得分神照顾被他安置在哥谭的达斯提——在克拉克眼里，这两件事绝对可以成为他对布鲁斯做出一些感谢的绝佳契机。<br/>“我在想，或许接下来我们还可以一起参加一些公开露面的公益活动。”戴安娜从维克多身后走过，而后站在了布鲁斯身后沉稳地提议道。她早就公开参与过许多次类似活动了，不过想要神秘的蝙蝠侠也一起参与进来似乎不是件容易的事：“比如像我之前做过的那种，去孤儿院、福利教堂这些地方，除了送些礼物，我们也可以办一些能让孩子们参与进来的活动。”<br/>“我们可以陪孩子们过圣诞节！”巴里高举起一条胳膊以示赞同，“我相信孩子们会很愿意和闪电侠赛跑的。”<br/>“听起来很有意思，”克拉克跟着附和，同时感叹这半年来的种种让他们几乎都要忘了这个即将来临的重要节日，他边说，边去瞄仍在操控台前梗着脖颈专心致志的布鲁斯的侧脸，“我觉得这比在平安夜扮成圣诞老人偷偷爬上屋顶往烟囱里塞礼物有意义多了。”<br/>“我们不必邀请媒体，那会显得正义联盟是为了塑造所谓的‘形象’才这么做的。”戴安娜继续给出建议，“我是说，如果成功的话，往后不必挑特定的节日，我们也可以让这件事成为我们每个月的固定活动。”<br/>在戴安娜的想法里，这种活动不仅针对外部、仅仅就他们内部来说也会是一个联络感情的好机会。自克拉克恢复如初后，他们几个人合作得还算顺畅，但就算是克拉克出问题之前，他们也不过是几个才聚在一起没多久的个体，单打独斗了太久，合作这门学问他们都处在努力摸索的阶段。而相处得越久、一起经历得越多，她就越希望他们不仅能成为保护世界的好搭档，私底下，他们也能成为更热络的朋友。戴安娜认为布鲁斯多少能猜出自己的意图，于是她说完也朝布鲁斯看去：<br/>“布鲁斯，你——”<br/>巴里时常怀疑蝙蝠侠背后也有一双眼睛，不然他怎么可能在大家的目光还没落到他身上并开口征询他的意见之前就抢先开口说“我觉得这是个很好的想法，我来安排”？不过相比起巴里天真的疑惑，克拉克却分心想到了些别的。平安夜对他来说绝对是个不容错过、重要到做出肉麻的事也理所当然的好日子，留给需要帮助的小朋友们固然值得期待，可这同样也是个不管向布鲁斯提出什么邀约都会因为这个名头的意义而不那么容易被拒绝的日子，诚然他还没什么天花乱坠的计划，只是如今这计划还没能打出个草稿就提前宣告落幕，克拉克在欢欣鼓舞之余就额外有那么点儿惆怅了。<br/>“所以……圣诞节的活动就这么定了？”<br/>当会议结束、众人散开之后，克拉克拦住了和巴里交接完工作也准备离开的布鲁斯，他问得稍显犹豫，于是在布鲁斯看来，这似乎是一个克拉克仍然抗拒在公开场合露面的信号：<br/>“你应该明白，超人在重要节日和联盟一起参与公开活动其实是在传递一个很重要的讯息，”他几不可见地皱了皱眉，像是不明白克拉克问这话的用意何在，“公众一直在等待一个明确的、超人正式回归的信号，特别是在网络上大量传播着超人的视频之后。”<br/>“我知道，我当然明白，你所做的一切努力都是为了这一天。”克拉克在布鲁斯说完后连忙接话，他猜想布鲁斯多半是误会了自己的意图，“我不是抗拒或是要否决那个活动，我只是……我只是原本想在那天约你的。”<br/>没有任何铺垫和事先的编排，克拉克匆匆忙忙就将自己的真实想法说了出来。这也没什么丢人的，在平安夜邀请自己的心爱的人是每一个正常人都能想到的、最基本的浪漫，所以在布鲁斯还忙着错愕和迷惑的时候，克拉克挺了挺背，紧跟着问道：<br/>“既然圣诞节有安排了，那不如我现在就约你怎么样？我是说，趁天气还没那么冷……明天，就明天，”他着急地说，“明晚我可以邀请你来斯莫威尔吃晚餐吗？”<br/>克拉克没把玛莎搬出来，尽管这可以成为布鲁斯无法推脱的唯一理由，但克拉克仍没这么做。所以这回，不习惯的反而变成了布鲁斯：<br/>“……玛莎会在吗？”<br/>避重就轻般，布鲁斯答非所问地反问道。<br/>“那不是重点，因为现在是我在邀请你。只有我和你。”克拉克还是盯着他，他现在有点儿明目张胆了，因为他相信自己热烈的注视不会让布鲁斯厌恶——至少当下不会：<br/>“可以吗？”<br/>布鲁斯在尽力让自己的目光不要从克拉克炽热的凝视中躲开，哪怕这只会让他的不坚定暴露无遗：<br/>“明天再说吧。”<br/>其实沉默并没有延续很久，只是一阵轻飘飘的踌躇从布鲁斯脚底爬过后，他还是给出了模棱两可的回答。<br/>“明晚。农场。”然而克拉克知道，这个答案等同于肯定的答复，没有理由，他只是太了解布鲁斯，了解他话语中的情绪，也了解他顾虑背后的动摇，他开心地拍了拍胸，随后不假思索地上前轻轻拥抱住了布鲁斯：<br/>“我会在小镇入口那儿等你的。”<br/>他在布鲁斯耳边轻轻说道，完全不顾这个仍保持着安全距离的拥抱让布鲁斯不自然地僵住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十三.</p><p>布鲁斯调整了下车内后视镜，看着狭长的反光镜里那半张忧虑深重的脸，他没来由地叹了口气。他在紧张，越接近小镇的入口他就越紧张，然而这还不是最可悲的，最可悲的是，他同时在痛恨自己竟然可以紧张至此。斯莫威尔、小镇、农场、克拉克、晚餐等等这些都不该成为什么禁忌的词汇，但当它们组合在一起时，它们就神奇地变成了易燃易爆的化学药剂并且毫无预兆地在布鲁斯脑袋里爆炸了。<br/>好吧，就只是一顿寻常的晚餐而已。布鲁斯放慢车速，迫使自己尽快恢复冷静，太把克拉克的行动当回事儿可不是个好兆头——如果他不想重蹈覆辙的话，他相信克拉克•肯特不会再变成失控的卡尔•艾尔是一回事，他相不相信这个克拉克会否再一次越过自己的底线让自己措手不及就是另外一回事了。阿尔弗雷德暗示他是因为太过在意所以才会如此犹豫不决，布鲁斯也没有否认，承认自己惧怕再受一次“伤”并不丢人，至少比起自己目前这种紧张到有些混乱的情绪，这种惧怕已经不值得可耻了。<br/>当车子行进到距离小镇入口不足百米的位置时布鲁斯踩下了刹车，踟蹰在他体内的存在感变得尤为强烈。现在调头还来得及，他听见心里的声音说道；别做一个连顿晚餐都不敢一起吃的胆小鬼——脑袋里的那把声音却又同时怂恿。布鲁斯微微仰起脖子，对着后视镜抹了把脸，他似乎有点将注意力过于集中在自己的情绪上以致于当车窗被人从外叩响时他竟然反射性地僵了下背脊：<br/>“我就知道你会来的。”克拉克在布鲁斯的车门旁猫着腰、滑稽地用手挠了挠玻璃，“不过为了避免你都到这里了还要逃走，所以我出来‘迎接’你了。”<br/>克拉克笑眯眯地把迎接这个词说得别有深意，布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，决定不理会他。但这并没能让克拉克闭嘴： <br/>“别紧张，这只是一顿普通的晚餐而已。”克拉克不紧不慢地跟在车旁，反正无论布鲁斯加速还是减速，他都能紧紧跟随：<br/> “不是吗？”<br/>见鬼的普通。布鲁斯眯住眼睛偷偷翻了个白眼。正是因为遵从了自己空前准确的预感、知道前来赴约一定会改变什么，布鲁斯才会在几分钟前为了要不要调头离开强烈挣扎。然而等停好车，布鲁斯才发现克拉克确实没有说谎，见他左手拎着汉堡套餐、右手正向自己递过可乐杯，布鲁斯不得不同意这确实是一顿再普通不过的晚餐。<br/>“不喜欢牛肉汉堡？”克拉克歪了歪头，笑得很是狡黠，他晃了晃自己手里的纸袋，伸手拿过了刚刚塞给布鲁斯的可乐。考虑到马上要劳烦布鲁斯爬上屋顶，他决定替布鲁斯暂为保管一下。不过这意图从他嘴里说出来，又变成了充满坏心眼的调侃：<br/>“这儿还有鸡肉的，如果你考虑到身材控制的话，我可以替你把冰可乐喝掉。”<br/>“……我都可以。”<br/>布鲁斯抽了下半边的嘴角，踩上通往屋顶的第一阶楼梯前，他不忘把克拉克手中本就属于自己的可乐又抢了回来。<br/>“你只有这些创意了，是吗？”<br/>安稳坐下后的布鲁斯端详了一下手上的汉堡，以他的记忆来判断，他坐的位置和上次没太大偏差，汉堡和上一次他在屋顶吃的一模一样，就连挤好的番茄酱份量都和上次如出一辙，“你就只能剽窃另一个自己的想法？”<br/>布鲁斯多少有些不太明白这种旧梦重温的意义。他原本以为，他和克拉克不需要回顾这些不属于他们的经历。<br/>“这本来就是我的主意！”克拉克嚷了一声，很是不满地辩解道：“严格说来，是‘他’窃取了我脑子里的主意！你不知道当时我酝酿这个计划酝酿了多久，我只是花了太长的时间来鼓起勇气约你才给了他可趁之机。”<br/>天知道他“看”着那个自己用着自己的想法完成了这场约会时有多后悔，他那时才领悟到，过于谨慎只会带来悔恨。只是很可惜，到了后来，他又一二再而三地犯了这同一个致命错误。<br/>“现在你怎么说都可以了。”布鲁斯咽下食物，微微笑的表情看上去像是心情不错，高热量食物毫无疑问能给人带来原始的快乐，不过布鲁斯想，自己此刻的好心情应该与卡路里无关：<br/>“毕竟已经死无对证了，不是吗？”<br/>“是啊。”克拉克没去管这算不算试探，他只是着迷地看着黄昏下布鲁斯那双瞳孔里流动起来的琥珀色，顺着布鲁斯的话接口道：<br/>“他已经不会再出现了，所以我的供述也无人可以帮我佐证。”<br/>“唔。”布鲁斯舔走了唇角沾着的芝士，若有所思地，“反正现在都由你说了。”<br/>“所以玛莎说我很幸运，因为我总是能拥有‘再来一次’的机会。”克拉克有些重地吸了吸气后放下汉堡搓了搓手，等布鲁斯扭头看过去时，一对看似平平无奇的金属手环被他从衬衫口袋里拿了出来，“所以为了避免又一次的重蹈覆辙，我做了这个。”<br/>“我改进了一下那台机器，就是那套……你当时用来找到我的设备，它的前身是我父亲创造出来的……呃，一把钥匙？通过它，佐德甚至可以和我父亲保存下来的意识进行交流。”虽然佐德后来把它毁了，但藏在飞船内部的水晶还是储存下了卡尔父亲想要记录的一切，这其中就包括它的完整设计。克拉克比划着，翻转过手环向布鲁斯展示着环圈内部的秘密并尽可能简明扼要地解释道，“按这儿，可以触发等同于红太阳光线的辐射，那对控制住我很有用，即使我在不受控的状态下，只要你在一定的波段内打开它，这个关键装置也可以让你有能力逼迫我配合你。”<br/>只有超人才是最了解超人的人，这是无可争辩的事实，当克拉克翻阅着飞船上由他父亲保存下的庞大的数据库、学习珍贵而先进的氪星知识时，他才终于想明白自己还能为加固和布鲁斯之间的关系做些什么。<br/>“我在我父亲的思路上改进了一下你和塞拉斯教授弄出的那套设备，它现在易于操作多了。”克拉克晃了晃那对被他捏着的手环，按他的说法，他直接将那个庞大的太空舱和无数医疗支持设备简化成了如今看起来毫不起眼的一对金属手环？不用再考虑到人体可承受的极限？也不必再进入深度催眠状态？要不是布鲁斯一早就对氪星的先进科技有所了解、同时又清楚克拉克没有炫耀的意思，他都该觉得超人这家伙又自大又狂妄了：<br/>“我得说——尽管这也许会让你有点儿不愉快——但氪星科技的先进程度确实远超你们的想象。”克拉克没给布鲁斯开口说话的机会，他笑起来，又用手环轻轻敲了敲自己的脑袋，郑重得一字一句都咬得极重，“所以，以后只要有它，你就可以随意进入我的意识，和最‘真实’的我对话。”<br/>控制表情对布鲁斯来说不是难事，不过看着克拉克手中具有如此强大力量的物件，布鲁斯还是让惊讶从眼底逃了出来。他不想接受这样的礼物，这太过分了，不是吗？他该说他其实真的相信克拉克，相信到哪怕另一个超人再度出现，他也认为克拉克完全有能力将他控制好的地步，<br/>“我不知道还能对你保证什么才能让你相信我不会再令你失望了，所以我只好把意识范围的管辖权交托给你，以后，只有你可以和我共存于这里。”<br/>布鲁斯相信这可能是他听过的最受用的情话，各种意义上，所以这让他开始犹豫该不该在这种氛围之中直接指出这个设备最可疑的漏洞——<br/>“但我必须坦白，这种意识的窥探……”克拉克像是能读懂布鲁斯潜藏在深处的想法，他停下了自己的滔滔不绝，不再把注意力集中在解释这对手环的来龙去脉上而是将东西慢慢朝布鲁斯递过去：<br/>“是双向的。”<br/>“就像你正顾虑的那样，”克拉克咧了咧一边的嘴角，尽管仍旧坦荡，可方才那份看似朴实纯真的坚定却顷刻之间荡然无存了，“没错，有了这个，你的意识世界只有我可以进入、也只有我可以拥有了。就像你不愿意再回忆起的那场‘梦’一样，我们的意识可以通过这个随时真真正正地联结在一起。”<br/>“喔。”<br/>布鲁斯并没有因为这种听来充满危险的双向窥探感到畏惧，他吝啬地给出了一声回应，似乎仍想在这场注定了结局的谈判中给自己保留足够的进退空间。<br/>“我向你坦白这一点，不是为了给你拒绝的理由，”克拉克敛住了笑，凝望布鲁斯的视线也跟着有了锐利的棱角。这种似曾相识的气息，是只有布鲁斯熟悉的压迫感觉。出乎布鲁斯意料的是，当他看到克拉克瞬间不再那么阳光明朗的神情，他某根始终紧绷的心弦反而就此松懈了：<br/>“我事先坦白这一点，是因为我认为我们都必须面对那个无法改变事实。”<br/>“哪个？”布鲁斯玲珑地歪了歪脑袋，一点也不着急地等着克拉克说下去。<br/>“我希望你只属于我的事实。一直以来都是如此，你知道吗？我做过的最错误的事，就是没像另一个我那样勇敢直面自己的欲望。”<br/>克拉克说得坚决，于是这坦白也好希冀也好在他口中俨然更像一道必须完成的命令。他不想给布鲁斯任何可后退的机会，布鲁斯会讨厌他又一次的蛮横霸道吗？会认为这又是某种他的黑暗面再次复苏的信号吗？也许吧，但克拉克并不惧怕这样的后果。因为恐惧布鲁斯的离去而伪装出的战战兢兢小心翼翼也该到此为止了，他得承认自己仍有邪恶的一面——比如采用某种布鲁斯难以拒绝的克拉克•肯特模式来达成自己的目的。这种“邪恶”的选择和他对布鲁斯难以遏制的欲望相辅相成。事到如今，克拉克依然坚持自己最初的观点，卡尔•艾尔就是克拉克•肯特，他曾因舆论的指摘灰心过，因世人的误解愤恨过，他因认定布鲁斯永远不会接纳他而压抑了日渐膨胀的占有欲。一切的一切，都只因他太过于忌惮那些原本就正常存在的灰色情绪却怯于面对。他一遍遍地告诉自己他不该有那些偏激的念头，却忘了越压抑，造成的结果只会是越渴望：<br/>“它可以替我保证，”克拉克瞄了眼布鲁斯的手掌心，“我的所有黑暗面，都只与爱你这件事有关。”<br/>克拉克说这话的时候，余晖的光亮不均匀地洒在了他的脸上。布鲁斯看着弯下眼角的克拉克，不知怎么又想起那场被他一度封锁起来的、让他和克拉克都差点沉溺进去的梦。然而那时候的光亮不是真的，克拉克不是真的，就连他们的所有对话都未必是真的，也许除了那时的义无反顾，布鲁斯到现在都分不清那段恍惚的回忆里什么是真的。他没有任何准备地闯进了意识中的危险禁区，执著地想要一个让他安心的结果。他拼命地试图从克拉克身上找到一个圆满的答案，最后却只是狼狈地从这场非真非幻的梦境中被驱逐。<br/>“它可能还不是那么稳定，所以你必须收下它，这样，我们才能一起完成对它的最终测试。”<br/>在这个因布鲁斯的走神而显得有些漫长的停顿里，克拉克把自己的真心揉进了湛蓝的瞳孔，直直向布鲁斯投递了过去：<br/>“我知道你准备好了。”<br/>被塞进手掌心的物件带来的冰凉触感让布鲁斯回了神，这是真的；他体会着克拉克温柔却充满危险的爱意，这也是真的；他猜自己在自己都没意识到的某个空隙里点了头，那让流淌于彼此之间的信任在沉默中变得愈发有力量，它实实在在地触到了布鲁斯的心膛，隐秘地熨帖在那儿微微地发着热……<br/>这都是真的。它们让布鲁斯开始相信，这次一定会有所不同。<br/>因为他准备好了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>另有一篇亨超番外（番外二为故事的延续）收录在本子中。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>